Mal's brother causes problems
by seerli
Summary: Sequel to Mal's brother


I was soaring through the clouds enjoying the freedom that comes from having wings. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello beautiful. Whats up?" I answered.

"Well since you girlfriend shoved her phone into my hand as she went into the locker room I would assume you should be here before you get into trouble."

"Shit what time is it?" She laughed.

"So let me guess you went flying and forgot that she had the tryout in… 15 minutes." I cussed and hung up. As I dove for the school I looked back on the last six months. Me and Lonnie have been a couple since then and I couldn't be happier. I was on good terms with Belle, and Adam. However I had kinda fallen a bit in Ben's eyes. I was adamant that those with magic should be using it for things that don't matter much. My main argument that fairy godmother would have been able to help with mom if she was still in practice. I shook my head as I landed a little roughly outside the hallway and jogged down it so I didn't miss it. Walking in I saw Mal, Evie, and Jane watching from the balcony. I walked up behind them just as jay was calling the start. Lonnie really wanted to join the fencing team and I was all for it. Unfortunately I was really only good with a staff so couldn't help her much. I watched as the one on ones quickly became a free for all as people were knocked out. Finally it was only Lonnie and Jay. Me and my sister were the only ones that knew it was Lonnie. She was flipping off obstacles dodging Jay's swings and was consistently deflecting his stabs. I smiled as she won. She took off her helmet to th applause of most of the crowd. She looked up and saw me. I smiled at her and nodded.

Chad however decided to ruin the moment.

"Hang on what are you doing here? We cant have a girl on the team." I glared but Jay beat me to it.

"Why not, she lasted longer then you?" Chad sputtered before taking out the rulebook.

"It says so in the rules. A team is comprised of a captain and 8 MEN. What's next girls in tourney?" Lonnie smirked.

"Sure I could take your spot." Several of us laughed at that. But I was waiting for his ruling. As captain he could tell Chad to shove it. He took the rulebook and stared at it flipping pages periodically. He then looked to Lonnie.

"I am sorry. I don't want to break the rules." Her face was livid.

"But with Ben as busy as he is with being king your down a man." Chad smirked.

"Exactly, down a MAN." The team started to walk out of the area. The only ones remaining were Jay, Lonnie and Carlos. I jumped the railing. Falling to the arena I embraced Lonnie. She hugged back very upset. I looked at Jay who was still reading the rules. I lead Lonnie out past him. I spoke loud enough for him to here.

"Don't worry beautiful. He is just scared of being beat by a woMAN." I saw Jay's head shoot up to look at me.

"Think that would work?" He asked with pleading eyes. I shrugged.

"I bet Belle would help you out with it. Or fairy godmother." She sighed.

"Maybe." I scoffed on my way out. The isle kids are starting to spread out. I am not sure I like how it is going. Once we passed the door I pulled out my phone. After a few rings I heard an answer.

"Hello, Beast Castle how can I help you?"

"Hello Lumière. it's D, how is everything over there?"

"Oh D, this happens to be great timing I was just instructed to call you and set up a dinner. Belle has been wondering how you are doing." I smiled.

"I would love to have dinner with her. When would she like to to come?"

"Yes, she asked about if you could come by tomorrow night." I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Of course I would love to dine with her tomorrow. Did she say anything about the dress code?"

"You know the queen. She said semi formal. Just a collared shirt and you will be fine."

"Perfect I will be there." He hung up the phone.

"Thank you but you really don't need to do all this for me." I laughed.

"No but there is on thing they have right on the isle." She looked at me funny knowing how much I hated that place. I simply smiled at her. "Talent, not gender or birth, is what mattered." She smiled at that. As we exited the building.

"Any chance we could head into town and grab some dinner just the two of us?" I asked with a smirk. She laughed.

"I need to change first so it will be a bit. Unless of course you wanna give me a ride to the dorms." I didn't hesitate. I simply bent down to the music of her laughing. She grabbed on and we were off landing at her dorm in under a minute while it would have taken almost 15 to walk it. Allowing her to slide off I leaned against the wall outside the room.

"I take it your taking her out for dinner tonight?" I turned to Mal who was smiling.

"Yes I am, what about you? How are you and Ben doing with all of his obligations?" She gave me a sad smile and I simply hugged her.

"Do you ever miss the isle? Just doing whatever you want without caring?" I sighed.

"Mal, you and the rest had that. I was the target. If you need to simply tell Ben you need some time to relax. He will understand." I squeezed her tighter.

"I will try that. Thanks pigeon. Your a good brother."

"Got nothing on my sister." She laughed and we broke apart with her going down the hall with a small smile on her face.

"Still cant believe she calls you pigeon." I laughed.

We landed right outside of my favorite pizza place. They had an outside area where I could stretch my wings and they understood it was a lot of trouble for me to come in. I knocked on the window and a nice waitress smiled at me and nodded. I led Lonnie over to a table and she shook her head.

"Only you would end up with this place serving you like a sit down restaurant." I chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause even Ben has to pick up his order at the counter." I shrugged.

"They understand the burden of having wings." She laughed.

"Yeah it is so hard to have to deny everyone who wants to fly."

"Not everyone I have made it know I wont take just anyone up." She mock glared at me.

"Yeah but yelling at the guy who kept asking that you will never take up a guy unless there are emergency circumstances." I shrugged.

"Yeah but still.

"Now girls ask you at least what is it 4 times a week." I sighed.

"At least the guys got the hint." She laughed.

"Your just lucky I'm not a jealous person." I lifted her hand to my lips.

"I am lucky for way more than just that." I said kissing her knuckles. At that moment the door opened and a chubby man walked out with a pepperoni pizza, a 2 liter of soda and a couple cups.

"How is my best customer?"

"Randy, I doubt I am your best customer. But I am good thank you." He laughed, and looked to Lonnie.

"Shows up here at least 5 times a week. Every waitress knows his order by heart. And he tips when they bring it out. Pretty sure if he wasn't dating you, they would be all over him." I shook my head as they laughed.

"Maybe if I turn my hair green or something they would relax." Lonnie made a face.

"Don't do that. It would look terrible." I laughed and handed Randy the money. He pocketed it.

"As for me I like it when you bring the beauty. The waitresses let me bring out the food and I get the tip." He laughed as he went back inside.

"Honestly, I don't understand what you guys are talking about with the girls." She shook her head and took a piece.

"Well keep up that attitude and we wont have any problems." I smiled and took my own piece.

"Long as you don't want me to change I am okay with it."

"Of course I don't want you to change. Although." She smiled at me. "You could actually stop getting distracted when you say you will do things. Like almost missing the fencing today." I smiled at her.

"Or you could show me how to set the calender in my phone." She laughed.

"Yes I could do that." we spent the next few minutes finishing off the food and drink. I threw out the extras and bent down. Lonnie hopped onto my back and I stood up.

"Ready to go my lady." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Lets go." I took a few steps and flapped away. Gliding down to the dorms I landed at the stairs, and started to bend over.

"Nope I am tired full service." I laughed but kept walking. At her door I bent over and she slipped off. I stood up strait and smiled.

"Night Lonnie. Thanks for having dinner with me." She gave me a hug.

"Any time." She reached up and placed a kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"No we are in the hallway. No making out." I frowned.

"We could be in the clouds in seconds." She laughed and opened the door.

"Good night D." I allowed her hand to slowly slip out of mine. The door shut and I took a deep breath.

"D you have 30 seconds to get out of the girls dorm hall." I turned to see FG who had a smile on her face. "You two just barely made curfew. 10 seconds." I nodded and ran down the hall. Walking into my room I went to sleep.

The next day I was looking at the clock before school finished up. As it did I stood and went strait to the FG's office. I figured with me going to the castle today I might be able to kill two birds with one stone. I was planning to get FG to sigh a paper saying that she was out of practice with magic when my mom attacked. If I could get Ben to relax about magic I think Mal could have an easier time doing stuff. I arrived in front of the secretary.

"Hello D, here to see fairy godmother?" I nodded.

"Yes please as long as she is free." She smiled and opened the door behind her to poke her head in. "Your all set." She said coming back. I entered the office.

"Hello D. How are you, is everything okay?" I smiled and took a seat.

"I am great actually. I am having dinner at the castle tonight with Belle and thought I would annoy Ben again." She frowned.

"D, I understand your point but I also agree with Ben that magic can be too dangerous."

"Okay but he already has a clause about people like genie and you being allowed to use magic with permission. What if there were rules based on the spell instead of the person?" I watched as her eyes narrowed.

"Not that I am going to agree with you but what do you mean?" I smiled.

"Well think of it this way. If I do this." I snapped my fingers and the door locked with a click. "Then there is no harm as I easily could have done that by doing this." I stood up and walked over to unlock it. "So where is the harm with the magic." She frowned.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"if you were not so out of practice when my mother arrived, would she even had been able to spell you?" She frowned and went silent for a few minutes. By the time she spoke again I was ready to play on my phone. "I don't think so no. I would have been more powerful because she was on the isle. I just couldn't think of the spell fast enough I guess." I nodded and pulled out the statement I had made earlier.

"Even simple spells like the lock would have you more in tune with your magic. Regulate the spells. Not the people. I have wings, if he told me not to use my gift I would fly into the woods and not return. Magic defines some people. Admit it you don't even need to use your wand to do magic. But when you do use it you feel great don't you?" She smiled thinking about it. "I say we have a committee who will give out like a magic licenses. Then you can get different levels. Give each type of spell a level and we can regulate it. If someone abuses it then the privilege gets revoked. Then everyone wins." She narrowed her eyes.

"What is the paper?" I smiled.

"Explains what I just told you. I plan to give it to Ben tonight. With your signature." She laughed.

"I haven't said I agree with it yet."

"True but I think I got you to at least understand. Mostly it should get Ben to think about it. Besides what if someone else breaks out. Wasn't there a thing not long ago where Madam Mim got out." She took the paper and read it for a few minutes.

"Seven person committee to decide on the level a spell is based on danger." I nodded.

"You, Merlin, Ben, Genie and Aurora's 3 fairy guardians. I figure that why Jordan's can use her magic too. Also you six should know the dangers associated. Like I know I could change a chair into a bed, but I don't know what would happen if I did it wrong. Would it explode, implode, or just get bigger." She nodded, and signed the paper.

"I wont argue with Ben." I smiled as I took it back.

"Nope that's, my job as the one who disagrees with the law." She nodded and shooed me out the door. I left while laughing. Getting up to my dorm I took a shower to get ready for the dinner.

Coming out of my bathroom I was in my pants toweling off my hair. I looked up to see Evie and Lonnie on my bed. I sighed and spoke.

"Why are you two on my bed?" They looked over and Evie laughed.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" I smiled.

"Cause I finally got a signature on my petition to Ben." Lonnie looked surprised while Evie looked confused.

"What petition?"

"D, is going to try to get magic regulated instead of banned." Her eyes went wide.

"That would help Mal so much. She is always stressed. If she could do some thing with magic it would give her time to relax." I nodded and grabbed my dress shirt. Lonnie came over to hep me with the crazy zippers.

"Evie have you figured out a better way to make these zippers yet?" I asked making her shake her head.

"No sorry, everyone is having me make dresses for cotillion, and Chad wants a cape." I made a face.

"A cape, thats weird. Oh damn." I spun around and took Lonnie's hands. "I never did ask you to the cotillion yet did I?" She shook her head with a smirk.

"You were probably to distracted flying." I chuckled.

"Lonnie, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Will you please go to cotillion with me?" She laughed.

"Let me think about it." I sighed and stood up. She finished my zippers and hugged me from behind. I felt her breath tickle my ear.

"Yes I will go with my boyfriend." I smiled and spun around. I hugged her.

"Sounds like fun." I kissed her passionately. Seconds later she pulled away.

"We have company, and you have to leave if you wanna make dinner at the palace." I groaned.

"Belle will understand and I can kick out the blueberry." I heard a laugh from the bed.

"Bye guys, way to go over the top D." I leaned back in for a second.

"Evie didn't close the door if you want..." I didn't let her finish I snapped my fingers shutting the door with a bang and a loud click to lock it. She started to laugh.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes. You cant be late." I smirked and leaned in. Seconds later I had her hands gripping my horns. I groaned and carried her to the bed. Banging on the the door made her let go and push me back a bit. I sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"I am asleep."

"I Lonnie, I am coming in." I heard the lock scrape for a second and bowed my head.

"D come on get off of her or we're gonna be late." I turned to look at her as Lonnie sat up.

"We?" She smiled and hugged Lonnie.

"Yes we. Ben found out you were going to the castle for dinner and invited me. It will be the first meal together in more than a week." I stood up and finished the buttons on my shirt.

"Fine but I have business with Ben too." She nodded.

"That is fine. Just please give it to him right before we go." I groaned in frustration.

"Fine I will do that you happy." She smiled.

"Thanks pigeon."

"Welcome spike." Lonnie laughed before pecking me goodbye. Mal looked at me after she left with a grin.

"Ready." I bent over and she climbed on my back.

Arriving at the castle Lumière was outside the front door with it already open.

"Good evening D, lady Mal. Please follow me to the dinning room." I nodded then spent the walk straitening my shirt as Mal did her dress." Arriving in the room I noticed Adam, Belle, and Ben talking at the head of the table. I bowed to Belle, and Adam then looked to Ben, nodded my head.

"So you asked Mal to ride with me? Well that is effort not bowing to you." They all laughed used to my humor. Mal kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. I sat next to Belle.

"So D, we saw Mal the other day but haven't seen you in a while. How is school going?" I smiled.

"Going well, I am passing all my classes, and I think I might take a normal gym class next semester." She smiled.

"That is wonderful, are there any extra curricular activities you want to try." Food was served delaying my answer a moment.

"No there is nothing I want to do exactly, but I do have a question." She nodded to continue.

"If someone is good enough to make a team, why would you not let them based on gender?" I saw Belle look to Adam and he shook his head back. Mal stated to laugh drawing attention to herself.

"D, why is your sister laughing like she finds this funny. It sounds serious. As long as the rules are followed it shouldn't matter." Mal swallowed.

"Sorry Belle I promise I wasn't laughing at the mater. I was laughing at the fact that he worked it into the conversation so quickly." Belle nodded with a slight smile and looked to me.

"Well Lonnie wanted to take Ben's spot on the fencing team. The problem is Chad took out the rulebook and pointed out that it says men. Thus making Jay feel it would be against the rules to put her on the team." Her face was scowling. Mal added to it.

"He also complained that next girls would join the tourney team. Lonnie seemed to like that idea too." I nodded while I ate. Belle glanced between her son and husband.

"Can I assume this well get taken care of shortly?" They looked to each other and nodded." Adam spoke.

"Honey we will contact the proper committee and speak to the about the rules." She nodded and looked back to me.

"Do you not want to fence?" I smiled.

"No fencing isn't my thing. I need a staff, the wings don't get out of the way fast enough. The staff however gives me more defense."

"Doesn't Lonnie always beat you with those as well?" Mal said with a smirk.

"Did you know I could drop you on the way home?"

"D, DON'T YOU DARE!" Belle yelled making me hold my hands up.

"Of course not I love my sister. I just need to remind her that her comments are not always required." She smirked at me making Belle laugh.

"I thought you had been improving with a staff." I sighed.

"Yeah, it seams she has been holding back." Adam let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah my girlfriend would probably be the one saving me, if anything happened. I know."

"As long as it doesn't bother you." I laughed.

"Belle, I am a glutton for punishment when it come to that girl. Speaking of punishment." I took out my folded petition.

"I told Mal I would wait to give this to you, but she started to make comments. For your perusal you highness." I said handing it to him.

"Ben, honey pocket the business and pay attention to you lady." Belle told him before he even opened it. Mal glared and I stuck my tongue out. The rest of the dinner was full of school talk and projects. I waited for 10 minutes for the lovebirds to finally say goodbye. Flying for the school I couldn't help but feel something bad would happen soon.

The next morning I was eating breakfast when Lonnie leaned over my back giving me a hug.

"Hey beautiful." I said before shoving food into my mouth.

"Hey so I was wondering. Tomorrow is Friday, Saturday we have free and cotillion is Sunday. Any chance we could take Saturday and have a day on the town?" I laughed.

"You know, I feel like I need to get a job or something. If you don't mind me filling out application during the day, sure no problem. Otherwise I would say I have stuff I need to do." I said turning my head and kissing her cheek. She smiled and sat down.

"I have no problem with that as long as your smart about it."

"What do you mean? Is it harder then it sounds to get a job?" She laughed.

"Well, do you have a resume?" I looked at my food embarrassed, that I have no idea what it is.

"What is a resume?" I said quietly. She laughed.

"Don't worry I would say ask fairy godmother if she knows anyone in town. Then you would know it goes around your schedule as well." I nodded.

"Okay, so now that you took away my plans for the day how about I meet you here at saw noon?" She smiled and kissed my cheek getting out of the seat.

"Sounds good. See you for dinner." I smiled and thought about my day. And what I had to do. I headed over to the field to start my day.

As my last class of the day ended I began to walk out of the school only for Jane to walk up to me.

"So you really don't mind making a fuss do you?" She said with a smile. At that moment Lonnie was running up behind her smiling. She slowed down and proceeded to make out with me in the hallway. Wrapping my wings around us for some privacy, I didn't feel the need to stop.

"D, just cause I cant see around your wings doesn't mean I don't know whats happening." FG sang as she walked by.

"I thought the weekend was free time?" I said not unwrapping my wings. Lonnie laughed and pushed me back.

"Sorry godmother."

"Quite alright Lonnie, I understand. D, the hallways aren't free go off campus if you want to do that."

"What is the altitude limit before campus is free space?" She shook her head as she walked away and Lonnie slapped my stomach.

"Behave or you will be punished."

"Kinky." I replied making her, and Jane go beet red. She stepped away and went next to Jane.

"Well." Jane began still blushing. "Us and mom were just in a meeting about the sports teams." I began to smile.

"Okay no I know why you broke the rules." I told Lonnie with a wink. She giggled.

"Belle called a meeting of all the relevant people. Then she called mom and Lonnie's parents. The new rules come out on Monday. As long as the girl has parents permission to be treated as a boy for the rules its okay for them to join." I frowned.

"Okay you lost me lets go sit down and you could explain it to me." At this point we were already in the courtyard. Lonnie took over.

"Right, so for example. If I play tourney, you know how the shield bashes can get kind of vicious." I nodded."Well guys are allowed to complain to the ref id they get hit in the groin if it seems on purpose." I nodded again. "Well if I joined, they don't want me saying that about my chest since they are taught to use the torso to take them down." I finally understood.

"Okay so you just need to deal with the rules as they are and your good." She nodded.

"Cool, just remember anyone who takes advantage of it will learn to fly." I said smiling. Jane laughed while Lonnie just smiled and hugged me.

"D, I can take everyone on the team." I nodded.

"However if they slap you but and say good game they will fly." She shook her head.

"Well my parents agreed and are sending over their permission slip." I gave her a hug.

"So are you going to go out for tourney as well?" I questioned. She looked at Jane.

"I was kind of messing with Chad when I said that. What do you think? Could be fun."

"Lonnie I swear you could actually take his spot if you wanted to." Lonnie then looked to me.

"Should I?" I smiled.

"Only if you would enjoy it." She smiled at me. Looking to Jane again she gave her a hug.

"Jane, thank you for being there when I got the news but I think I need to spend some time with D, since he made this happen." Jane chuckled.

"Go ahead lovebirds. Have fun." Lonnie jumped on my back and I was in the air seconds later.

"So where to?"

"Off, campus." Was her reply. I laughed as I glided away.

As I landed in the middle of the trees where I got my wand a few branches moved to touch me. She slid off my back and looked around.

"Where are we?" I leaned against the trunk of the tree next to me and the branches began to comb my wings.

"This is where I got my wand." She smiled at me and came over to hug me. Smelling her hair I smiled.

"I had just found out you lost the feathers I gave you and was upset." She squeezed me tighter and I stopped talking to embrace her. After a few moments she leaned back with a frown.

"I am so sorry about that." I cupped her face and gave her a short, gentle kiss.

"It wasn't your fault. I overreacted, because of my past." I sat down next to the tree which changed to make almost a couch for us.

"Can you tell me more?" I met her eyes and saw the love in her eyes. I nodded.

"Well I flew for a while not knowing where to go. Finally I landed here. I leaned against the tree and it swallowed me, as if it could sense my need for isolation. You have seen it's reaction to me being here but yet I am doing no magic. Somehow this tree and me are connected. For the entire time I was gone I didn't leave the branches of this tree. It kept me alive. I had apples to eat and drink. When I left there was a vine that wrapped around my arm. It broke itself. And then I learned it was my wand. A month or so ago I had a feeling and came out here. I found a woodpecker had started to make a nest in it. I lead the woodpecker to another tree and saved this one." By this point I was looking up into the branches.

"So what is the name of this place?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea and I would never name it something the tree didn't want so I refuse." She reached up and pulled my face down.

"Thank you for sharing this place with me." I smiled.

"I promise I wont keep secrets, without good reason." I said with a smirk. I leaned in for a kiss, and she held my chest away from her.

"And what would be a good reason." She appeared hurt. I smiled and took her hands.

"Well the simple one is if it doesn't come up, like this place never came up before. But the one where I would intentionally avoid telling you is simple. If I want to surprise you. Like if I buy you a gift or something." This had the result of her smiling at me. I smiled. "Do I get my kiss now?" She laughed and leaned in. As we embraced and time fell away.

I woke up to a ringing of a phone. Rolling around I noticed that I had a weight on my side. Finally opening my eyes I noticed I was in the tree and Lonnie was there. The sun seemed to be coming up in the distance.

"Hello Jane. No I am ok, I am out with D. no we fell asleep talking. No we are not in his room. Your mom. My mom. Damn it. Okay open the window to D's room we will say I fell asleep on the couch. Okay bye." I groaned.

"I just woke and you expect me to fly back already?" I asked.

"FG is on her way to your room right now. Jane just got off the phone with her." I stood and bent over. I took some steps and lifted off.

"And my mom is planning on a parent teacher conference Monday. FG wont forget about me being out of bed by then." I sighed.

"Hold on it's about to get windy." I put as much power into my wings as I could. Every flap could push me a quarter mile and I never glided. As the school came into view I stop flapping but didn't slow instead I dove. I shot through my window so fast I slid as I stopped. I saw Jane with wide eyes and I rubbed mine.

"Lonnie why don't you go into the bathroom I am going back to sleep." I laid on the couch and relaxed, as she went in. A minute later there was a throat clearing at the door. I rolled over and saw FG looking in. I stood and looked at her.

"What's up?" She looked at me carefully.

"Where is Lonnie?" I shrugged. Then saw Jane sitting on the bed.

"Screw the couch sleeping there hurts my back Jane look out." She was barely off the bed when I collapsed onto it.

"D you have class in an hour." FG reminded me. I groaned, and sat up.

"Any chance I could take a day since my back hurts?"

"D, just cause you decided to sleep on the couch doesn't mean you get special privileges."

"If you daughter didn't wake me up I wouldn't be complaining right now." She huffed.

"Well you should have sent Lonnie to sleep in her bed instead of falling asleep. What so so important that you fell asleep taking about anyway?"

"I told her about how I got my wand." Her eyes went wide.

"Most fairies never tell another. Never mind telling a mortal." Jane's eyes were also wide.

"I trust Lonnie with my life. Why wouldn't I tell her?"

"D, mom hasn't even told me." I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"Well it was pretty special when I got it. I couldn't see myself telling anyone. Even Mal. But somehow it felt right with Lonnie." At that moment the bathroom door opened.

"Finally shower time." I took off my shirt and started to walk over. "Fairy godmother are we done, cause I need a shower." I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder.

"Hang on." I froze.

"Why?"

"I have seen your front from the hospital. Your back." I felt a touch around the base of my wings and snapped. I spun around faster then I could realize with everything in a greenish ting, and suddenly Lonnie was right in front of me.

"D, relax your ok. Nobody has any iron in here. Your never going back there." I took a deep breath. Looking at my hands I saw flames in one and my wand was extending almost a foot over the top of my hand like a blade. Breathing I lost the green ting. I noticed the shocked look on FG and the terrified look on Jane.

"I am sorry." I turned around to go into the bathroom with my heart beating out of my chest. I made it two steps before I had to brace myself against the door. I could hear everyone on the isle. I could feel the feathers being ripped out. I could feel the burn of the iron. FG began to speak I couldn't understand. I finally made it a few more steps and slammed the door. Turning on the water I quickly stripped and sat there underneath it. When I finally emerged I got dressed and flew to my first class. I knew there was no way I would make breakfast.

After class I saw FG waiting outside the door. I made to walk past her.

"D, we need to talk. Can you come to my office please?" I sighed knowing what this was about.

"Fine but I don't promise I will talk." She nodded and lead the way. When the door opened I saw Belle, and Lonnie. I didn't move from the door frame.

"Why are you two here? What is wrong?" I gulped. Lonnie walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"They want to know. I promise I haven't told them anything. However I think you should. Would you rather talk somewhere else?" I looked between Belle and FG.

"If I am going to say anything can it be in my room?" They nodded and stood up. I lead the way on shaky legs. Here comes the rejection. Opening my door they all came in with Belle shutting the door on her way in. I walked over to the lamp and turned it on. My wand dropped from my arm and thorns surrounded the room slowly even blocking all the light from the window. I sat on the couch with Lonnie beside me.

"Nobody can get in or hear anymore. I don't care if it is illegal this is the only way you get any answers." They nodded and belle sat on the bed while FG took a chair from the corner. Belle began.

"Can you show me? I got a glance the day you arrived but that was with blood blocking it all." I stood and removed my shirt looking in her eyes. Taking a deep breath I turned to face Lonnie.

"Belle!" Lonnie yelled. "Don't touch thats when he gets flashbacks." She stood and walked behind me.

"D, do you mind if I tell them if they question a certain one?" I sighed.

"No, just please don't forget the one I told you are private." I stood their listening while they pointed and Lonnie told them.

"Does this one connect all the way around?" FG was walking around me now pointing at a certain one. After I saw which one I panicked and could feel my heart beat harder.

"_You think you can steal from a pirate." Uma laughed maniacally._

"_Well now your strung up like a fish waiting to be gutted." I flapped my wings trying to escape from the ropes dangling me from my feet. A pirate on each wing stabbed a sword through the tip of my wings and into the deck. I screamed loud enough for the whole isle to hear it. Harry drew his sword and touched my stomach._

"_I enjoyed that. I wonder if he could do it again." Uma smiled as she laughed. Try to find out. But remember no killing. He made a small incision walking a circle around me. I clinched my teeth as it burned. The iron cauterizing it as he went. When he finished he stood back with a frown._

"_I guess I need to go deeper with a wider piece to make it bleed. After all, we need some chum." He threw his hook back preparing to stab me with it._

"_Harry!" He froze and looked back. "No killing." Uma said with a smile. He bowed with a smirk and slowly stabbed in the hook. After reaching a few inches he walked around again. This time it bled. _

"D, D, okay good your back. Your okay. Relax I am here for you." looking around I noticed I was on the floor and Lonnie was with me. I hugged her and tried to take deep breaths. I saw that Belle and FG were a few feet away covering their mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them that one?" I whispered with tears in my eyes. She shook her head.

"Course not you said it was a private one." I nodded. Standing I grabbed a shirt and extended my hand. The thorns around the room flew onto my arm as it was suddenly flooded with sunlight.

"Sorry but I need to go." I stepped forward and opened the window.

"D, where are you going?" Belle said with worry lacing her voice. I put my head down.

"I am sorry but I need to be alone." She hugged me tightly for a few minutes and I nodded as she let go. I looked to Lonnie. And gave her a small smile. I jumped out of the room and flew for my tree.

When I woke up the following morning I realized I had spent the entire night in my little area. I pushed the branches of of me where they were making a blanket for me. I flew off headed for the school as I pulled out my phone. Calling Lonnie it went strait to voice mail. I shrugged figuring it must be charging and headed for breakfast. As I sat down at the table Jane came up to me slightly panicked.

"Hey D, do you know where Lonnie is?" I swallowed a bite.

"No, did she not sleep in the room last night?" She shook her head and I stood up food forgotten. I walked over to the nearest tree. Putting my hand against it my wand glowed and touched it. I shut my eyes and focused on the voices of the trees. I could hear everyone. Who was near a tree, at least. I pulled back and slightly stumbled. Standing strait I began to walk for the FG's office.

"What was that?"

"I listened to voices in the trees. She isn't within a 5 mile radius outside. That means inside. She isn't in your room, so I am checking with your mom if she sent her somewhere. I may have upset a couple people last night." I finished sheepishly.

"D, what did you do this time?"

"Belle, your mom and Lonnie were asking me about my time on the isle. Well lets just say it went a bit too far."

"Right sorry." When we finally arrived I knocked on the door."

"Come in." I opened the door and FG's face instantly lost it's smile.

"D, about last night." I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Did you sent Lonnie anywhere for info or something?" She was taken back by my bluntness.

"No I didn't, is she missing?" I sighed.

"Well according to Jane she didn't sleep in her room, and when I called after waking up it didn't even ring." He face became worried.

"Did she stay in your room?" I shrugged.

"Room are the next thing to search. Along with another call." I backed out of the room now flanked by the mother and daughter. I had the same result for the call so hung up. We arrived in my hallway and I didn't even use my key I just magicked the door open. I looked inside then knocked on the bathroom before opening it. I clinched my fists not finding her. FG stopped me before I could leave.

"D, I know you are worried but you need to calm down. The magic was not even close to necessary as it is your own room." I met her eyes and saw her recoil.

"Godmother, I am afraid you need to understand something. There are only two people I would be willing to risk iron, rip out my feathers, hell I would willing go back to the isle for them. They are my sister, and my girlfriend. As little as she did you you need to remember I was raised by a villain. I will use my magic to open every room in this school if I need to in order to make sure she is safe. If you try to stop me I will do it from the outside. Or you can follow and make sure I treat belongings with respect." I then walked past her to Mal's room, maybe she has a spell. When I shot the door open I noticed everything gone. I shot open the bathroom door, nothing. I then did Carlos, Jay, and finally I got to Evie. When the door blasted open I saw Doug pacing with a calculator in his hand. He was startled to the point he fell down.

"D, whats wrong?" I looked at him carefully.

"Where is Evie?" He sighed.

"We were supposed to work on some dresses today, but according to Jay and Carlos, she went camping." He said upset.

"Hang on Evie, camping?"

"Thats what I said, but then they reminded me about how spontaneous she is. But I have badges, and she..." He stopped when I met his eyes.

"When did you talk to Jay, and Carlos?" I demanded and he realized there was more to this then he thought.

"Last night at about 10."

"Where were they?"

"Outside, next to one of Ben's limos, Lonnie was walking up she might have more information." I went to look at the desk. But FG took over.

"We are trying to find Lonnie but now I feel that they might be connected." I opened her laptop and a letter fell along with a design that looks like it was for Ben, in leather. I read the note.

_Dear Evie,_

_I had a fight with Ben and I cant take the strain on being here anymore. There is to much expected of me. I am so sorry but I have gone back home. Hopefully you can forgive me some day._

_Love Mal._

I slammed the note into the laptop and shut it. Picking up the design I thought for a second.

"Fuck. Doug did you only see the boys or were the girls there too?" he stopped talking to FG and turned to me when I swore.

"Just the boys why?" I ignored the question and left the room and went back to Carlos. This time I looked at the last thing that was printed. I groaned. Making my staff I slammed the bottom down and mumble a spell. See through people appeared in the room. I held the spell.

"What is this spell I haven't seen it before?" FG asked looking at me.

"I dreamed it while I was sleeping where I got my wand." I replied through gritting teeth. She nodded clearly realizing the strain I was under. I saw Chad being kicked out.

"Look its Lonnie." Jane said, making me turn around and sure enough there she was.

"Should we follow?"

"No, Doug said she is there at the end when they leave." I managed to get out.

"Why do they need a copy of my wand?" I ignored her as we watched the fast forwarded version. We followed them out of the school and saw Doug. Finally Lonnie showed up appeared to threaten them and through swords into the trunk of the limo. I released the spell. And dropped to my knees for a few minutes as FG called the palace. I stood up. And looked to her, as she hung up.

"One of the limos with a barrier controller is missing why would they bring swords?"

"Cause the king has been kidnapped. My guess the pirates."

"Why would he go over there in the first place?"

"My sister panicked. Answer me this. Is there anything stopping entry of just exit?"

"No you could enter, why?" I spread my wings.

"Cause I am going to get my girl and pound some sense into my sister." I spread my wings and shot off, making Doug fall over and the others to stumble.

"Lonnie, I cant believe you blew me off for the isle." I chuckled to myself.

I shot through the barrier at the bridge and skied immediately. Finding the pirate ship was actually easy. There was a huge crowd. I perched on top of a house and looked down to figure out what was going on. Harry had Ben by the jacket dangling over the water, Mal just took the wand from Carlos and was yelling something I couldn't make out. Seeing it wasn't actually going to bad I stayed where I was. Mal waved it at, is that dude? And people laughed. Okay I need to figure that out for later. Mal dragged Ben back to the docks and Uma is testing and shit. Damn it Ben why didn't you run faster. I jumped and shot like a missile and kicked the plank sideways. I flapped to stay in the air as I glared at the 8 that had already mad it across as they froze in shock.

"I am really not in the mood for you rejects right now. I have a date in a couple of hours. I really don't want to miss it." I saw Lonnie smile. Uma laughed. And harry leaned on the ropes.

"Guess you didn't get the hint the first time we caught you." He held up his hook. "This time I will gut you." I laughed and held out my hand. My staff showed up in my hand to the astonishment of everyone, but me as I felt a couple feather dissapear.

"This time will be different." One flap later and I landed in the middle and spread my wings quickly sending three into the water. I blocked Harry's swing and smirked. Using the other side I nailed him in the groin. He dropped to his knees and I kicked him into the water. That is where the fight really started. I was blocking and coming back back against a couple of them. I noticed Uma lifting hook out of the water and I kicked her in along with him. Running for the pipe I noticed my wings were too big for it. Right as Mal crossed I sent it to the rocks below. She spun and stared at a wet Uma. I was hovering next to her.

"MAL, D." I heard from Ben. We looked at each other.

"I am too big for the tunnel. I gotta go around." She nodded and ran into it. I flapped and flew to the bridge not knowing where they hid the car. As I saw the car coming I hovered waiting for it to drive by. I landed on top and relaxed. Soon enough I could feel my magic and I activated a sticking charm so I wouldn't fall.

Arriving at school I dropped next to the back seat and Mal popped out. I embraced her and squeezed.

"Is there a reason I had to find Evie's letter to figure out what you did?" She let out a teary sigh.

"Cause I didn't want you to even think about coming to get me. You don't do good on the isle." I let go and looked up. I saw Lonnie with the swords on her back looking nervous at me. I made a show about looking at my wrist even with no watch.

"Lonnie I am sorry but I think I might be about an hour and a half before I am ready for the date." She nodded and walked off. Her look said she was very nervous. I had my arm around Mal and I grabbed Evie with my other one.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as I walked with them across the grounds.

"Cause you and the isle. It isn't."

"Stop!" Carlos demanded. We all turned.

"You three are always hiding away. Particularly you two girls. Sit down now we are having a talk." He then sat down with dude in his lap. I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on even me a dog knows how to sit." Dude said making my eyes go wide.

"Okay I give thats new." I sat down dragging the girls with me. Carlos looked at Mal.

"What happened?" She sighed.

"I don't belong here."

"Bullshit." Jay shot off.

"But, the press and, the dinners." She started to cry. "All the responsibilities. It is just too much, I don't think I can handle it." She bean to sob.

"Then don't." Evie said, making her look up. "Ben loves you for you. Not for who you could be." I nodded.

"She is right. We had a talk the other day. He knows he is putting a lot on you. If you need a break from your girlfriend duties he will understand." She smiled and leaned against my arm. I kissed her forehead and we separated. I flew to my room and took a shower.

After a nice relaxing shower, I quickly dressed and flew around to the courtyard. Landing behind a nervous looking Lonnie I spoke.

"You ready to go?" I asked getting her attention. She spun around quickly and nodded.

"Yeah I am ready." She climbed on my back and I took off. Landing in my favorite pizza shop I let her down before knocking on the window to announce myself. I sat down but didn't speak. I waited for her, cause I honestly was a little upset she didn't call me.

"You mad at me aren't you?"

"Should I be?" She scoffed.

"I would understand if you were. I should have called you be..."

"Then why didn't you?" I interrupted. Randy picked that time to come out of the store.

"Hey it's great… okay never mind serous conversation." I smiled and held out the money and he went back inside. I picked up a slice and began to eat.

"After what happened with Belle, and FG. Where you really going to go into the isle, just because I asked?" I raised an eyebrow and swallowed.

"Would you have gone without me?"

"Yes I would have I..." She finally met my eyes.

"And you did go. Right. But you always said that you would never go there again. Why did you come help us?" I sighed and leaned forward.

"There are two people on the planet I would do anything for. Why didn't you leave a note? I am probably gonna get into trouble for all the magic I shot around." She sighed nibbling on a piece.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to worry you, you were having such a bad day already. How did you do magic on the island anyway?" I swung my wing around and lifted a feather to reveal the bald spot. She gasped, and looked to me in shock.

"You realize you would have stood me up if I didn't show up for you right. As it is we got back at 1:30." She sighed. As I finished my third piece I felt the feathers growing back. We sat in silence for the rest of the pizza time before I threw out the box and bent over for her to climb on. I flew us into my room and let her get down. I grabbed her chin and carefully made her look at me.

"I love you. I am upset you didn't tell me but I don't care enough to give up the best thing in my life. However I am going to try to find a tracking spell to place on you." She let out a choking chuckle. I smiled and leaned in placing a careful peck on her lips. I then walked out of my room.

I went strait to my sisters room. Knocking I heard her mumble something. Walking in I saw her on her bed. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay lets talk about it. What was the final straw?" She squeezed tighter.

"Magic. I was supposed to make him a nice meal but I forgot. So I used magic to make it. He found my spell book and went off. He said I was too dependent on magic, and that I needed to stop. But I was just so stressed. I had to keep the perfect princes appearance. It was getting to me." I sighed.

"What you need to do is get a secretary. Someone to remind you about things and keep you on track. While Ben has a lot of obligations, I don't think he realizes how many you have. A guy can where the same suit time and again while nobody bats and eye. But a woman wears the same dress two times to close together and everyone looses their minds." She started to laugh through her tears.

"Speaking of magic, do you mind if I take a look at the book?" She shook her head.

"I lost it when we tried to escape." I sighed.

"Okay, well what can I do to help on the busy front. I cant be a secretary, wings don't fit behind a desk." She laughed again

"D, just be there for me to talk to and I will be fine."

"Mal, I was there for you before you just didn't use me. You asked me if I miss the isle. You didn't say you wanted to go back. If you did the talk would have been longer." She nodded.

"So when are you going to see his highness again?"

"Tomorrow at the cotillion. He told me to think things over until then." I sighed.

"Well that is stupid. But then again I did just drop Lonnie in my room and come here so." I shrugged then realized she was glaring at me.

"What is that look for?"

"Why are you mad at Lonnie? She really helped us out."

"Because she didn't tell me my sister was being stupid, or that she left to go to the isle." She squeezed and stood up.

"Well you can get back to her, I am going to shower." I stood.

"Well actually I have to go get yelled at. I did a bunch of magic before figuring out where you guys were." Her eyes went wide before she laughed and hugged me again.

"By D, good luck." I smiled.

"Yeah, by Mal have a nice shower." I walked out the door as she went into the bathroom. I walked into FG's office next. I didn't knock I just opened the doors startling her. I sat in the chair and waved my hand to shut the door I forgot to shut. Leaning back I put on a smile.

"Ok, fairy godmother. I used a bunch of magic, barged into rooms that weren't mine lay on the punishment." She cocked an eyebrow.

"You guys got back a while ago. Why did you come now?"

"I wanted a date before I got grounded. Also had to regrow some feathers." She shook her head while leaning her forehead on her palm.

"That does sound like you. Well I suppose your punishment will be sitting on the panel you wanted to create about magic." I laughed.

"So Ben agreed." She shook her head.

"No, actually after you left I called Belle and Adam. They went through his desk and found the proposal. After realizing that they would have never found out Ben was missing if not for magic, they decided that as council members they would put it forward in the next meeting." I chuckled.

"Okay, what else?" She shook her head.

"That's it. I was with you and you did nothing untold. You simply looked around and called for them." I smiled, and stood up.

"Cool that isn't even bad. See you later FG." I began to walk out.

"Just a moment." I turned confused.

"Next time you will knock or I will turn you into a penguin for a day." I laughed.

"No problem sorry about that." I left and headed back for Carlos's room. Arriving I knocked and heard a strange voice say enter. I walked in and dude was sitting on the bed.

"Sup dude."

"Not much but my but is itchy wanna itch it for me." I laughed.

"Awesome, so where is Carlos?"

"Bathroom, so about the butt." I sat down and scratched for a moment. Carlos came out of the bathroom and froze.

"Hey Carlos I told D to come in." He shook his head in a sigh and looked to me.

"Sup D, what can I help you with?" I sighed.

"Can your printer print in metal?" He shook his head.

"No if you want something out of metal you need to ask a dwarf." I sighed.

"Damn, okay thanks anyway. Good luck with the talking dog."

"Thanks." I walked out to go to Evie's room. Knocking on the door I again heard come in. I entered to see the two of them sitting on the bed with ruffled clothing.

"I can come back." I said making them blush.

"No, D, your fine." Evie said. I nodded and stepped in.

"Doug I was wondering. Do you know how to manipulate metal." He blinked for a bit before glancing to Evie.

"I am not that good at it but my dad is really good." I nodded.

"I was wondering if I could get a signet ring. Except with something from my house." He though hard.

"I can't remember Maleficent ever actually having a signet." I shook my head.

"Maybe not, what about the horned king." Doug's head snapped up. His eyes shooting to Evie, who shrugged. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, clearly some people know this already. Do I need to keep it to myself?" I nodded.

"Okay, he does have a signet. But it has a skull on it are you sure you want that?" I shook my head no.

"Evie please help me out here. I want something to give Lonnie but I don't want to get engaged in high school. I thought this was a happy medium." She smiled way to big.

"I may need to get Mal in on this. Do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Course not. Just don't tell anyone else. I really want the ring by cotillion. Doug will your dad except a trade." He looked confused.

"What would you trade?" I took out one feather from each wing.

"They are worth about 500 a piece. If he needs more he just has to say so." He nodded but I heard Evie make a noise.

"D, the only time I have ever seen you purposefully remove a feather was when we first got here and you paid Ben. Why would you do it now?" She asked wide eyed.

"She is worth it." I hugged Evie before leaving the room. Finally done with the tasks for the day I went back to my room. When I arrived however I was surprised. There were shoes and a jacket on the ground. Hearing the water running I knocked on my bathroom.

"Lonnie is that you?"

"Yeah, I am sorry I just needed to relax and thought this would work." I nodded not really caring.

"Okay, well I am out here so dress before you come out. You do have everything in there right?"

"Yes I do. Thanks." I nodded and shut the bedroom door and laid down.

I woke up to someone moving my arm. Opening my eyes I saw Lonnie sneaking under my arm.

"Not that I am complaining." I began making her freeze. "But why didn't you just ask me to move over so you had more space." I moved back so my wings were off the bed and she had plenty of space. She scooted back against me.

"I just wanted you to have enough sleep. All I know is that you slept somewhere else last night." I chuckled and pulled her tight to me. I nuzzled her hair breathing in her cherry shampoo.

"Either I have some of your shampoo in my bathroom or you went to your room before coming back to shower." She chuckled.

"I slipped a small amount of products into your cabinet a while ago. Right after I realized that you barely use anything." I shrugged.

"Didn't have much on the isle." I felt her tense up when I mentioned the isle. "You really need to relax about it. I was upset I told you, you apologized I excepted, it's over." I kissed her neck and shifted a bit to be more comfortable.

"D, I just had a thought did you lock the door?" I shrugged and snapped my fingers. A soft click sounded and I chuckled.

"Guess not."

"Okay, well I am gonna text Jane so she doesn't worry tonight." I nodded but held her against me. A few seconds later a ting sounded and she pulled her phone again.

"Did you know that FG has a monitor spell on beds, so that students don't sleep two in a bed?" I sighed and gave a command to my wand. We were slowly enclosed in a cocoon of vines.

"There now nothing is getting through this wall except a phone call. Now can we please go back to sleep. I have a nice date tomorrow night and I don't wanna be grouchy." She laughed, but seemed to get comfortable.

"Night D, sorry about today."

"Too tired to comment." I replied, but still squeezed her slightly. That night was some of the best sleep I had outside of the tree.

The next time I woke up it was to voices outside of the cocoon.

"Mal, what are the chances he has Lonnie in there? When I tried to drop off her dress she wasn't there and Jane was acting funny."

"Could be. I kinda want to find out. Do you think it would react well to fire." I sighed and opened my eyes. Lonnie was there staring at me haven turned around to look in my eyes.

"Mal don't you dare use fire on my vines!" I yelled. Laughing from the two girls outside came into the cocoon.

"Well do you have Lonnie in there? Evie needs to give her her dress for the dance."

"I also need to fit yours. You skipped your appointment last night. Your lucky you like my brother." I sighed.

"If you are that lazy. I could question why you went to Evie before your own sister about your special project." I growled and the vines shot to my arm.

"Don't you dare." I said making Mal grin.

"D, what is she talking about?" I glared at Mal.

"I don't want to talk about it until it's done. I promise you will be among the first outside of the ones actually involved to know." She appeared upset but nodded in understanding.

"So this is what you meant by a good reason?" I nodded.

"Yeah I am not even sure if it is gonna work."

"Okay." She gave me a nice kiss and hugged each of the girls before taking a dress bag from Evie and headed out of the room. I magicked the door shut and the two girls entered a fit of laughter. I stood up and stretched.

"Okay, you crazy women how is the project." Mal hugged me.

"It's great, I am glad you have someone special. Hopefully he gives his back to me before you give her yours." I frowned.

"I will wait till after you tell me to then." She smiled.

"Well stand up and strip. Your shirt. I know the pants are good." I sighed and did as commanded.

Two in the after noon. Evie had done almost nothing on my suit until that morning. By the time I had finished my fitting I barely had time to grab something to eat before getting ready and headed for the boat.

I heard my phone going off as I got out of the shower. I grabbed it and noticed it was a text from Lonnie.

_Hey, D the bus is getting ready to leave where are you? _I sighed and started flapping in limited space to speed this up.

_Sorry the fitting took forever. I will meet you at the docks. Promise I will glide so I don't ruin the suit._

_Lol. No problem next time just tell me sooner. I think Evie is upset with you though she keeps looking to her watch._ I sighed and began to dress. I managed the pants before Evie texted.

_So help me if you ruin that suit cause you wanted to fly._

_Timing was off I just got out of the shower. Your fitting took to long._

_I made it along with you sister._

_Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean feathers?_

_Then I guess next time you will keep you appointment._ I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

_Fine I am sorry but I promise I will try to glide as much as I can._

_You better. I brought a kit encase something went wrong. This event is supposed to be big I need people to like the dresses I have designed. _I laughed as a shrugged on my shirt. Since the coronation I have had designers ask if the Queen's fairy would take their clothing. Something about it someone can design for me with the wings they can design for anything.

_Come on Evie you know I would only wear an Evie original._

_Fine but get here without shredding the suit._ I smiled as I finished the zippers on the jacket. I opened the window and figured I would let the wind style my hair I had to focus on little movements. I slowly got as high as I could then glided as far as possible before repeating the process. Finally I arrived on the dock and landed amongst the reporters. I quickly whispered a fabric repair spell but didn't feel any shift. Good job Evie.

"D, are you excited for the cotillion tonight?"

"D, who are you wearing?"

"You haven't been seen by the palace lately is there a reason for that?" I sighed.

"Please everyone calm down I will answer questions one at a time." I said in a normal voice. They all shut up and raised their hands. I pointed to a blond.

"D, why are you here already when the bus isn't scheduled for another ten minutes?"

"Well regrettably I received a text saying the bus was about to leave as I exited the shower. So I flew here as to greet my date as she gets off the bus." I pointed to a brown haired guy.

"D, you haven't been seen around the palace as much as you used to any reason for that?"

"I have been focusing on my studies and not blowing the best thing to happen in my life, meaning of course my girlfriend." There were some chuckles at that. I pointed to the next guy.

"How do you think the VKs with their relationships as they all seem to be aiming high?"

"No comment, and congrats you will never get to ask me a question again." I pointed to the next.

"D, all of the isle kids seem to be dating those of high status. Any reason?" I smirked.

"Wow same question nicely said. And I would answer to that, clearly we know quality and would never settle for anything but perfect." A woman raised her hand with smirk. I pointed to her.

"D, I have a two parter is that okay?"

"That smirk on your face says it should be fun, go for it."

"Would that mean you feel your girlfriend is perfect, and your serious about her?" I smirked trying to figure out where she was going.

"Yes."

"Then why isn't there at least a signet ring on her finger?" My smirk fell and I frowned.

"My mother's family doesn't have a signet, and my father's. Well his has no place in a loving relationship."

"Who is your father?" I glared.

"You had your two part answer. I will end with saying that until I can have a design created and excepted into the registry, that isn't something I am willing to do. My father will never have any say over my life and I wont change my stance on that." I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Belle who hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Your doing well so far but calm down. Evie sent over the design. Congrats your house now has a signet." I chuckled and pulled out and shook Adam's hand. I took a deep breath.

"I will answer one more question before I wait for the bus." Every hand went up.

"Please tell us about your suit, there has been talk about designers trying to tackle the wings. Who managed it?" I smiled.

"Who is from a fashion magazine?" Thirteen hands when up. All female except for one. I pointed to the guy.

"You, can you please come up here?" As he scramble to come up I looked over the crowd.

"I am wearing an Evie original. She has made my clothes since I was five on the isle. However I do know she wants some publicity so I ask you good sir. Since you are the only one who isn't likely to get me in trouble with my girl please inspect the seams and give you honest opinion." I held out my arms as he ran his hands along the suit. I then undid the zipper and allowed him to inspect the shirt. Finally I slid the jacket on and Belle assisted with the zipper, smiling at me.

"Sir what did you think?"

"Honestly the only flaws I could find were where I saw the zippers. And I didn't even know they were zippers till you undid them. I don't know who could do better. A few might match but better would be very difficult to find." I nodded.

"Thank you for that opinion."

"My only question would be why the zippers are plastic?" He asked timidly. Belle stepped forward and pushed me back and pointed to the bus turning into the parking lot. I smiled and walked away as I heard Belle explain about the iron and fairies. I stood out side the bus as the students excited from the vehicle. Evie came out and was glaring daggers at me. I began to back up as she stalked towards me.

"You better be glad those seams held up. I saw your interview on the bus. It was streaming." I froze at that but she continued. "You missed the bus and flew here. Your hair isn't perfect , you knew I wanted to style it before you spoke to anyone."

"Lonnie saw it?" She laughed.

"Of course that is what you took from that." She slipped a box into my hand and walked away. I looked down and immediately knew what it was. Pocketing it I walked over to where people were still coming out. Lonnie came out last and immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"D, I love you but I am not perfect." I squeezed her tight.

"You are to me." We then walked towards the ship. Pausing for a few pictures Lonnie was asked who she was wearing answering Evie's 4 hearts designs. I then lead her onto the ship. Excusing myself to use the restroom I quickly took out the ring. I was shocked. There was a pair of wings connected by a bundle of thorns with a staff that was exactly like mine going through it. I smiled and rejoined my girl on the deck.

There was light music playing on the way out into the water but it wouldn't get louder till the first dance. I had been chatting with Evie and Doug on our way out. Finally Mal came down the steps with a worried expression on her face. When she reached the bottom I embraced her.

"I didn't get to see him yet." I squeezed.

"It's okay. Relax." She took a deep breath and smiled at me. They announced Ben, he came down and bowed to Mal.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain." He held his hand back up the stairs. Uma came out of the hallway and down the stairs. Mal backed up. As Ben kissed the signet ring on her finger I knew something was wrong. I walked to fairy godmother. People jumping out of my way after a look at my face. She looked at me with a shocked expression before turning back to the king. I leaned into her ear.

"Cast a diagnostic something is wrong and Mal lost her spell book on the island. Uma might have it."

"D, I understand your idea in private but I could get in a lot of trouble with this." I growled.

"What is the spell then?" She saw my face and gulped.

"With a wand it is as simple as pointing and saying reveal. You should immediately know." I nodded and look back just in time for the curtain to drop off a stain glass window showing the true Mal with Ben on his knees. I smiled and walked back as Uma was telling Lumière to cover it back up.

"Ben, what do you have for me?" Uma said making Ben look around.

"Fairy godmother bring down the barrier that will be my present for Uma."

"I will not." I stepped forward. The thing about wings,, and horns. One flap and everyone looks at you. I smiled and looked around.

"Belle, if I am wrong sorry about the trouble." Ben looked at me.

"D, what are you talking about?" In seconds I had my staff out and slammed into the floor. Vines spread out rapidly and grabbed everyones legs up to the knees. The guards also had their swords blocked. I walked over to the king and leveled my staff at him.

"REVEAL!" I shouted instantly receiving a headache. I held my head as I back up.

"Ben, as ironic as this is your under a love spell. Fairy godmother how do I break it?" Uma started to yell, but I simply waved my hand and her vines wrapped around her mouth.

"I am afraid it will take a while for me to make the antidote."

"Mal kiss him." Evie said for all to hear. Mal had tears in her eyes.

"I wont make him kiss me." I shrugged.

"I will." I waved my arms making Ben's and Mal's vines wrap the entire body. Mal's then slide her across the deck to Ben and pushed them together. Ben looked to a struggling Uma.

"Ben!" I said making him look at me. "Kiss Mal once and I will release everyone including Uma." I blinked before turning to Mal who I released the top of the vines. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Slamming the staff I released everyone except Uma. Since the make out session was still happening. Lonnie cam over and put her arm around me. Finally they broke apart.

"Mal, I love you." Everyone chucked and a pressure shot off behind me making me stumble. Uma was out and running for the side of the ship.

"Uma, stop." Mal said.

"You can come back from this."

"No I can't."

"I did."

"No," She jumped the side and landed in the water. Suddenly it looked like it was boiling. A Uma half the size of the ship emerged with tentacles. I looked to Mal and froze. This was the first time her glowing green eyes had met mine. I couldn't move.

"D, do something." Lonnie said before looking at me.

"D, D!" Many looked to me and saw me frozen. I can only imagine my eyes were glowing green as there was a slight tint. Mal looked to Uma who I could barely hear speaking. Mal backed up and I felt a drain. I collapsed as I saw her turn into a dragon. My last thoughts were, didn't know she could do that.

I was woken up while I was soaking wet. The first thing I saw was Lonnie looking down at me.

"I feel tired what happened?" I said making her chuckle but I could clearly see she was worried. Pulling myself up I noticed I was in about 4 inches of water, Ben was looking up the stairs were Mal was coming down, in a, purple, dress. I shook my head.

"Lonnie, wasn't her dress yellow, and blue?"

"Yeah, it also caught fire when she changed back." I used the railing to stand. I was slowly getting my strength back. I saw Mal splash Ben right after a hug. The DJ chose that moment to start an upbeat song. Lonnie watched as everyone started a dance and looked at me. I laughed.

"Don't expect anything big for a while." The dance was the perfect thing to release all the tension. As we all bowed I noticed the signet ring back on Mal finger and the song changed. I lead Lonnie over to the former king, and queen.

"So Belle, any trouble for that one?" She shook her head.

"No camera's here and I don't think anyone is going to mention your magic to the press." She said before kissing my forehead but avoiding the wet suit. Adam then chuckled.

"No, they will be too busy talking about dragon, and sea witches, maybe a love spell thrown in for good measure. You will most likely be forgotten."

"Good." I shook his hand and went back to dancing with my girl. After the dance I asked Lonnie if I could fly her back. She agreed and took off from the ship to avoid the press. I landed next to the tree. She embraced me and after a horn pulling make out session she pulled back.

"Not that I am complaining, however any particular reason you brought me here?"

"So you saw the interview I gave before the party." She laughed and pulled me to sit on the bench suddenly there.

"Yes I did, thank you for calling me perfect." I smirked.

"Just stating fact. Now there was a question asked that I had been thinking about before hand."

"Which one?" She asked confused.

"The signet ring, I am serious about you, you know that right?" I asked very nervous.

"Course but D, honestly I have seen your father's signet. I really understand what you said. A skull would be weird to wear on a ring." I laughed.

"After that." She thought for a moment then her eyes narrowed.

"When Belle whispered to me, I was told it was excepted." I pulled out the box Evie had given me. Her eyes went really wide. "I had asked Mal, and Evie to design a symbol for me. Would you wear my ring?" I asked opening it and removing thee ring. She covered her face with one hand while I slid it onto the other. She immediately kissed me intensely. It took an hour before we spoke again.

"D, as much as I don't want this to end I am afraid we need to go back. I am not sleeping out here without at least the tights I usually wear." I chuckled an nodded.

The following morning I was being shaken awake. Finally I grunted and opened my eyes. Lonnie was looking at me.

"D, you need to release the cocoon. We need to get ready." I sighed.

"No morning classes today remember, FG gave everyone the morning off because of the party."

"Yeah but my mom is coming for noon and you are supposed to see her with me." I sighed.

"Since when was this the plan?"

"Since she wants to see me show the boys up. She kind of has a thing about that." I grumbled about being tired and meeting important people making her laugh

"What time is it now?"

"10:30" My eyes widened. I retracted the cocoon before taking a deep breath. "By the time I eat and shower it will be time to see her." I took another deep breath. "Screw it. I am going in normal clothes." I slowly started walking to the shower.

"She will most likely notice the ring too. Along with a lot of the school" I turned around and walked back to the bed. Laying down I fake coughed.

"I am sick apologize to your mother for me but I am not leaving the bed." She laughed and leaned in close to my ear.

"If you, ever want me to sleep over again you need to attend the thing with my mom at least." I then felt her shift off the bed and the door then open and shut.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I stood up and took my shower. Between deciding on what to wear and the shower I got to the courtyard for food at 11:45. landing with a slight stumble I walked up to the lunch line only to be grabbed by Mal, Evie, Jane, and Jordan, who had started to date Jay last night.

"When did you give it to her?"

"Where did you get it?"

"I thought you said last night you didn't have one?"

"Food." I almost cried. They all laughed.

"Fine but we will just ask again later."

"Food." I said again sending out more laughter as they dispersed. I got into the line as Lonnie grabbed my arm.

"Time to go." She proceeded to start to pull. I heard laughing from the left and turned. Jay smirked and tossed me an apple." Catching it I chewed as Lonnie laughed at me. I ditched the core right before we went into the room. As we crossed the threshold FG was there being way to cheery.

"Lonnie, D how are you two doing today?" I met her eyes.

"Okay." She laughed. I then heard a voice from behind me.

"You have my daughter on you arm and your only okay?" I sighed and turned around.

"Mulan, it is so nice to see you again. Of course I love dating your daughter. The only problem is that I just woke up about an hour and a half ago." She laughed.

"Yes I saw that the cotillion when late it was on the news. Although the also said something about you and Lonnie not leaving the boat." I rubbed the back of my neck, thankfully Lonnie saved me.

"Mom." She started and hugged her. "D, wanted to talk to me in private so he flew me back to the school." Lonnie then reached back and took my hand with a smile and it happened.

"Lonnie what is on your finger?" Mulan said grabbing her hand.

"Well it,s been nice seeing you time to go." I said before turning and running for the door. it slammed shut in front of me and locked with a click. FG smiled.

"Your right small magic can be very useful." I glared as Mulan looked to me.

"So, what was that you said to the press about a signet ring?" She smirked. I sighed and pulled out a chair to sit in.

"That I need a design excepted by the council. When Belle leaned into me she was informing me about it being excepted. That is the design." Mulan smiled almost as wide as Lonnie.

"Well wait till my husband finds out."

"Mom, now not yet." Lonnie said making me panic. Mulan just let a huge smile appear on her face.

"Shang has always said that when a ring appears on his daughters finger he would have to earn it. You would need to be able to pass his test that he gave to the troupes." I dropped my head against the table with a bang.

"And I suppose I cant use my wings for that arrow thing right?" She laughed.

"Well for me the rules were wear the weights and get the arrow." I shrugged.

"Well I might end up black and blue but I will deal." Laughter filled the room as everyone sat down, Lonnie right next to me holding my hand.

"So D, I hear I have you to thank for my daughter being able to join the fencing team?" I shrugged.

"No, I just asked someone about the rules they took care of that." Lonnie and FG laughed.

"That someone being his sponsor the former queen." FG said making Mulan smile.

"Modesty is nice, however honesty is better." I shrugged.

"Fine, all I did was mention to Belle about the unfair rules." She nodded.

"Are you on the team?" I shook my head but Lonnie answered.

"D prefers the staff, because his wings make it harder to defend without the back section." She nodded clearly understanding. I smiled as the conversation drifted away from and and focused on Lonnie. They spoke about her fencing, any special equipment she would need the guys wouldn't and stuff like that. I was drifting off until the after lunch bell rang to start the afternoon classes. I was sent away but Lonnie was allowed to continue to talk to her mother.

The final bell rang ending the already shortened day. I walked out only to get pulled away by Jane, Jordan, Mal, and Evie once again. I sighed and sat down on the closest bench as they spoke over each other. Finally they stopped talking and Mal laughed, having been the only one silent. Jordan spoke up.

"So what did you lie to the press?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, I actually had no idea at the time the design had been excepted."

"How did you get the design, its beautiful?" Jane asked.

"Mal, and Evie actually made it." The two mentioned started laughing as the other two stared at them. Evie finally spoke after getting her laughing under control.

"Where did you ask her though?" I smiled.

"Secret spot. It was actually where I got my wand." I smiled remembering last night. They all awed except for Mal who looked confused.

"Where did you get your wand?" She asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry you will get one. Just don't be afraid to wonder around. There is a tree in the woods that I now have a deep connection to, and no it isn't on campus. You will find yours." She smiled and I stood to give her a hug. As I pulled away I looked at the time.

"Well I need to get to the fencing practice to see Chad get cut down to size." They all laughed and followed to the tryouts knowing what is going to happen. We stepped onto the balcony and I immediately saw Mulan in a seat smiling.

"How was the talk?" I asked as I approached making her turn to look.

"It was great. I really miss her when she is here at school. Thankfully summer is right around the corner" I nodded realizing what she meant. Thankfully I was saved by FG and Lonnie coming out of the locker room making the group watching smirk. Chad looked upset.

"Fairy godmother what are you doing here?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Chad, I am the captain not you I am the one supposed to ask that." This time he was the one rolling his eyes. FG simply smiled.

"I decided to escort your new teammate to the arena." He pulled out his rulebook.

"But the rules say a captain and 8 men. She is a girl." Lonnie spoke up from behind FG.

"No I am a woMAN" I laughed when I heard that. Chad pointed at me.

"This is your fault. We are gonna get disqualified cause you enjoy bending the rules."

"Chad you couldn't even beat Evie your just scared if we allow girls your off the team." He went to speak but FG interrupted.

"Chad you will calm down right now. As it happens there was a meeting on Friday about these teams. New rulebooks were issued ensuring any sentient being would be allowed on the team." She then pulled out 8 books and handed them to each current player. All but Chad had a smile at the thought of Lonnie on the team.

"Jay, as captain do you except her on the team or do you want her to try out." He was smirking.

"She is gonna try out." Mulan immediately went to stand upset with how this was going. I touched her arm and she looked to me.

"Jay, wanted her on the team. Actually all of them do just look at the shocked look on their faces. Jay is smirking, his isle side is coming out. He is allowing her to get revenge" She looked back before smiling.

"Jay, how is she going to try out?" FG asked apparently upset.

"She is going to do a three out of five match against Chad. Torso shot wins the set." The team immediately backed up leaving Chad glaring at Jay. Mulan, FG, and Lonnie all smiled. The first match was over the second Jay said go. Chad didn't even get to lift his sword as Lonnie shot forward and had her blade resting on his stomach. FG called Lonnie's point and she reset. The next one Lonnie waited for a few seconds.

"Ready Chad."

"Of course I am re..." He didn't get to finish his word as she shot forward smacking his sword to the side and resting her blade on his shoulder facing down. The team chuckled as she reset for her last point.

"Damn she is getting too cocky as he is getting desperate." I said making Mulan look to me. I went to the edge to look at Jay. He noticed me as I gestured for him to watch the match closely. He nodded and I extended my wand like a blade over the top of my wrist.

"D, what do you think is going to happen?" Mal answered as I focused on the match.

"The swords are metal and can still cause damage. On the isle fights would break out all the time. When one got cocky he would flaunt it at the other. Soon the guy got desperate and others would get hurt. Sometimes not even the ones involved." I charged magic into my wand as the set was called to action. I watched like it was slow motion. Chad did a vicious slice at her head which she ducked and rolled away. She then launched herself at him deflecting his sword when he countered. As she spun around around him he reached out his free hand and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground immediately beginning to slam his sword down even as she had no sword in her hand anymore. In a flash of green I was kneeling over her with my covered arm blocking his sword on its downward motion. As the vibration from the block shot into my arm a resounding crack was heard around the arena. Jay was already dragging him backwards. When the mask was taken off by a teammate his face was one of shock and his hand was shacking. I didn't care. I stood and glared. I began to stalk towards him.

"The rules you like so much clearly state the match ends when one is on the ground. A dirty move but an effective one. But you had to continue."

"D, stop this now." I heard FG saying. Jay pushed Chad behind him and held up his hands to push me back.

"Jay." I growled.

"D, stop, please." I froze as I heard Lonnie speak. She was slowly standing up and shacking her head.

"We need to finish my tryout." I felt my wand retreat to my forearm.

"Pretty sure he just disqualified himself. Thats how the rules he is so fond of goes." She looked to my arm.

"Thank you for taking the blow is it broken." I looked down to see blood dripping onto the mat. I tried and failed to see my fingers move. I looked to her.

"Maybe." She shook her head.

"Fairy godmother, now might be a good time for D to leave practice. I think Jay will be able to control the rest of the practice." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mal. Her eyes went green and I froze.

"I got it from here Lonnie. Next time just don't get cocky." She let out a strained chuckle.

"D, we are going to the nurse." I felt myself move without my wanting to. Fairy godmother I will keep him away from practices. I think tournaments will be okay because of the refs." She nodded.

"I think that will be best. Also I think perhaps some extra pads for practice. If a broken arm can result I would hate to think about the result of the head shot he tried." I mumbled about I would have killed him but nobody could understand my frozen form. I followed Mal to the nurse.

"Dear me what happened to your arm?" Mal laughed still not releasing me.

"Fencing. Blocked a sword with his wand shielding him. But you know fairies and iron." She nodded before finally noticing my green eyes.

"What is wrong with his eyes?"

"Right sorry." She let go of the green from her eyes and I tripped and fell. I glared at her.

"I didn't need you to stop me. He was asking for it."

"Yes and you would have gone to far as is your nature when your mate is threatened. However you must control it." FG said as she walked into the room. I glared at the two.

"Nurse I have to bring him to the palace tonight so if you could please just make sure his bone heals properly he can heal it in a second." I sighed and focused. I heard a click as the bone came back together and the cut slowly closed fading to a small scar. The nurse immediately began to check my arm.

"Why are we going to the palace tonight, and can I fly there." She laughed.

"Well Mal needs to come as well. Are you going to bring her." I shrugged and looked to her.

"Yeah I haven't flown in a while." She replied.

"Wonderful well semi casual and meet me there for 6." She then left the room.

"Well, you healed them properly but I still feel you should try to not use the arm for now." I nodded and my wand shifted back to that arm.

"Thank you." I said as I went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mal shot out. I was about to say the practice but she raised an eyebrow.

"To take a shower before the palace." She smiled and nodded, standing up to follow me. She followed all the way to my room and then into it as well.

"Okay I am not going to kill him." I said as she sat on my bed, pulling out her phone.

"Or see him. Evie is on her way with my outfit." I sighed and grabbed some pants before walking into thee bathroom. I started with a cold shower to help me calm down.

As I got out of the shower I threw on the pants and walked out of the room. I heard a gasp as I stepped out and I immediately noticed that Lonnie and Mulan were there as well, as Mal and Evie. I ignored Mulan's gasp and opened the window. I did a quick lap and came back through. I saw Lonnie talking to her mom who jumped when I landed inside the room. Evie was fixing my shirt. When landed she turned to me and tossed it over.

"Fairy godmother told me that you guys don't need formal but there will probably be people at the gates looking for pictures. So look good please." I rolled my eyes and began to put it on. Lonnie stood from next to her mom to help me with the zippers as Evie handed a dress and tights through the bathroom door. Mulan was staring at me with pity.

"Mulan, please. No pity." She took a deep breath and smiled.

"So, you, ah, seem protective of my daughter." I laughed at the subject change.

"Yes and now everyone is positive about it." She laughed.

"D, I can take care of myself." I turned and kissed her head.

"I know but that doesn't mean he should have gotten that blow in."

"Speaking of." She pulled up my sleeve and nodded. "You got another scar." I shrugged.

"Well, I think I will mention to Shang about your defense of our daughter. Should make the testing easier." I laughed and Lonnie hugged me. Mal came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" She then looked around the room. "Oh, what did I miss?" We all laughed.

"Nothing sis, lets head out. Mulan it was nice seeing you again, next time maybe a dinner so I am less tired." She nodded and smiled at me. I bent over and Mal climbed onto my back. I jumped out the window and flew for the palace. I landed just on the other side of the gates and we walked up the driveway. Mal laughed.

"Making sure Evie gets another spread in the paper?" I smiled.

"Course I still only pay her for materials. Need to get her some publicity." She laughed. Lumière opened the door as we got to it and I smiled.

"Nice to see you, whats with the mob outside." He smiled at how I referred to the press.

"The council had an interesting matter this morning. The bill pasted and now the royal family wished to give you two your passes personally." I laughed.

"That was quick, was there a lot of fall-out." He shook his head.

"The points raised for it were very well thought out. Almost like an adult wrote it out."

"Funny." Mal looked between us.

"I am confused." Lumière smiled at her.

"My lady, the bill was proposed by your brother." Her eyes shot to mine. I simply laughed and kept following him. As we entered the dinning room I saw the family along with fairy godmother already sitting at the table. Ben jumped up and ran over to hug Mal. I walked away, to the former queen.

"Belle beautiful as always." She smiled and hugged me.

"Good to see you again. Do you know why you are here?" I laughed.

"Yes, ma'am the candlestick told me on the way in. Mal is still in the dark though." Adam started laughing.

"Two jokes in two sentences I am impressed. Mostly because they both made since." I bowed making him laugh harder. I sat in between FG and Belle. Mal and Ben sat across from us with Adam at the head of the table. Ben smiled at me.

"So D, are you excited?" I smirked back.

"Of course I am Ms. Potts cooking is always the best thing I could eat." Everyone but Mal laughed.

"D, he isn't telling me anything about why we are here but you clearly know." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but now business till after food." She glared. Then batted her eyelashes as Ben.

"Please, I just want to know what this is about." She bit her bottom lip at the end making me laugh. Ben had to fight for control as he stared at the lip. I leaned to Belle.

"Que the master of manipulation, how will the king manage against this onslaught of female based manipulation." She smiled but put her hand in front of her face in an attempt to hide it. Ben lost.

"Well you brother suggested a license situation."

"And the rest you can find out after dinner." I said looking hard at Ben. He finally seemed to snap out of it making Mal glare at me.

"Of course lets eat." Naturally when the king says it food shows up. Though out the meal I was receiving looks from Mal.

"So Ben." I said making him look towards me. "You should bring Mal on a few hikes around in the woods, show her greenhouses stuff like that." Belle smiled at me.

"That would be very romantic. I think that is a great idea." Ben turned to Mal.

"Would you like that or is your brother being annoying?" She laughed.

"I would actually like that." FG spoke up.

"Mal dear, there are many ways besides your brother's. He might have just gotten lucky." She nodded.

"Yeah but still. I like the walk up to the enchanted lake. There aren't any trees on the isle so I actually really like the nature here." Adam put down his fork.

"I feel like I am missing something." I laughed along with Mal, and FG.

"She asked me earlier about how I got my wand. Well I was in the woods and a tree gave it to me." He nodded finally understanding. Belle however was curious.

"How do fairies get wands, if you can tell me." FG spoke up.

"There are actually a few ways. The most common is they feel a draw to somewhere and something in the area begins to attract them. While most wands are made of would mine was actually made from pebbles, and crystal. That is why mine stays in one form all the time. D's is from wood and therefore alive and shifts about. I would also assume anytime he goes to the tree he got it from the tree acts sentient. The rock formation I found mine at doesn't move much however is almost as soft as a bed to me." I chuckled.

"She is right at that. Although it also reacts like that to Lonnie." FG's eyes bulged. I noticed and sighed.

"Okay, what did I do now that fairies aren't supposed to?" She shook her head.

"Nothing just I have never heard of a sacred place reacting to a non fairy." I shrugged. The food was taken away and immediately Mal spoke.

"Okay, so what is this about cause D has no desire to drive." I laughed and smiled.

"Ben, please tell me you are making her the lowest level it would be so funny." I laughed but Belle elbowed me.

"D, be nicer to you sister." I sighed.

"Sorry Belle, sorry spike." She glared at me. Ben however was smiling. I looked between the two.

"You know don't you?" Ben blushed and I laughed while pointing at Mal.

"This is awesome. Ok, so Ben continue." I have never gotten Mal to blush and glare at the same time before but this time it was happening.

"Well Mal. D came up with a way of making sure that magic is regulated, but the ones who could use it to defend us in a case such as your mother, on now I suppose Uma." He looked upset for a moment before continuing. "The idea was very well thought out and as of the council meeting tonight has been excepted." He pulled out a small card and handed it to her. She was immediately speechless. "You have been awarded a level 5 license to do magic. Please refrain form any big magic for now until the new council that will convene tomorrow decides the difficulty level of some spells." She smiled at him happier then she had been in a while.

"Who is on this council, and what level is turning into a dragon?" the whole table laughed at that but FG answered the second half.

"Mal, we cant level that one. It is a family ability." I smiled.

"Does that mean I can..." I tapered off when FG started to shake her head.

"It was passed to Mal with the controlling eyes." I pouted.

"So unfair." Again the table laughed. Ben however cleared his throat.

"The council is made up of, fairy godmother, Merlin, Genie, Fauna, Flora, Merryweather, me, and D." Her head slowly spun around to me.

"D, why are you on this council?" I laughed.

"Please you think I wanted this. No fairy godmother is using it as a punishment. I didn't want to do any work." She smiled at that and nodded. Ben then addressed me and FG.

"After the meeting tomorrow I hope to at least have the outline for how to level a spell, along with level up the license. With the exception of D I have decided that all the council members will be level 10w. This will stand for 10 with a wand. Although genie has a lamp I count it as the same. Mostly just meaning they have an item of power." He slid over an envelope to each of us. I opened mine to see an itinerary for the meeting and my license. I began to inspect it noticing I was level 7w. I shrugged not really caring that much. FG was looking over a stack of at least a dozen licenses. I whistled.

"I didn't realize there were that many in the school." Ben laughed.

"Well your group alone brought over 4." I laughed and nodded his point. Mal however was confused.

"Ben, who are you talking about?"

"Well you brought, Evie a witch, you a fairy, him, and Jay a jinn." Her mouth formed an o.

"Well Evie yeah she can use the mirror I just never thought about the spells. But Jay hasn't shown any signs of magic at all."

"Yup, that is why he is a level 1 Evie is a level 1w cause she has the mirror." She nodded smiling at this realizing what it meant.

"So, I can use magic to help me with my schedule and you wont get made anymore." He smiled and hugged her.

"That was my mistake in the first place." I smirked.

"Hey Ben you said the council besides me is 10w. Does that mean you have a license as well?" He smiled and pulled out one with his face on it. Wear it said level his simply said king. I laughed along with FG and his mother. When he showed Adam and Mal the joined us. Jokes and ideas were thrown around for a few hours until we decided to fly back. I had a feeling the following day would be very interesting.

The next morning I managed to grab my food and sit down before all hell broke loose. I was eating a muffin when a newspaper was slammed down in front of me.

"What is this, and how do I get involved?" I looked up to see Jordan standing in front of me with Jay standing next to her with his hands behind his back acting like he wasn't involved. I sighed.

"It is way to early for me to read and guess what your upset about so speak of shut up and eat."

"D, you need to relax I saw the paper you are mentioned as the spearhead." I smiled at Lonnie. Giving her a kiss I put my hand on my chin.

"I might know what she is talking about, but she didn't even say good morning. That is kind of rude."

"D, she is our friend you need to make exceptions for friends." I sighed. Turning to Jordan I frowned.

"Well I felt that if magic was more widely used then what happened my mom wouldn't have been bad. So I wrote a bill as is my right as a citizen, and asked fairy godmother for her thoughts. I managed to convince her of the truth in my opinion. So she signed it and I gave it to the king. Yesterday the council approved it. We will be deciding what spells are ok for what levels tonight in a council I really didn't want to be on. Jay you are going to be a level one, Jordan if I remember your a 4w. Don't hold me to that though as it was just a glance." Jordan seemed happy she was already in it and Jay just seemed surprised.

"D, what do you mean me. I don't have magic." I raised an eyebrow.

"Jay, your father was a jinn and you were the only one who somehow managed tan lines on the isle. You got some even if you don't know it. Thats why your a level one. Jordan you use magic while in your lamp so have more practice, level 4 the w simply means you already have a magical item. Like I have my wand you have a lamp." I went back to eating and Lonnie smiled at me for answering without more trouble. The rest sat around me and we spoke of classes and homework. It was right before we got up to leave that FG came around. She smiled at us.

"Morning children, I have some letters for some of you. Jay, Jordan, Evie, and my little one. D, I thought about it and you know how you usually barge into my office on weekends?" I nodded wondering where she was going with that.

"Well, from now on I am going to punish you for not knocking. So I suggest you be careful." I dropped my head to the table causing a loud bang. "I feel I should have a class every Saturday for the new people to using magic. It was your bill so I feel you should help train them. On the bright side your little random punishments now have a real purpose." She left to hand out more envelopes. I felt Lonnie run her fingers through my hair and picked up my head. Evie opened hers and squealed. Then she looked to me and Mal.

"Hey guys why didn't you get one?" Mal pulled hers out of her pocket and showed Evie with a smile.

"D, can I see yours?" Lonnie asked causing me to shrug.

"Sure why not." I pulled it out of my wallet and handed it over as I continued eating.

"D, when are we going to get a list of spells we can do for each level, I want to know what I can do out in the open." Jordan asked.

"Tonight I guess we are going to try to figure out how to scale the magic and and to level up. I suppose if you have and particular spells you would like levels on now if you give me a list I will try to give it to you tomorrow. Otherwise probably the end of the week." She nodded and dragged Jay away.

"Mal, do you think your spells will work with me?" I heard Evie ask Mal. I chuckled.

"Mal do your eye think and see if she is effected if not then most likely they wont work." I stood up with Lonnie and we began to walk away only to here a squeal a few seconds later. Lonnie laughed.

"Guess she was effected?"

"Guess so. That council is going to be so annoying." I said with a groan. She laughed and kissed me goodbye before headed to class. I sighed and went to mine.

Well I was right. The meeting had started 30 minutes ago and we hadn't figured out anything. Everyone was arguing about the safety of spells and even how to classify them. I looked to Ben who had an honorary position and wasn't saying anything as he had no magic. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Quiet!" He roared. Everyone looked to him.

"D, hasn't said anything but broach that it needed to be done. Perhaps he has an idea." I sighed.

"Okay originally I thought it would be easier to classify them then mention to the levels but I am picking up that it is not a good way to do it. Perhaps a different idea. Merlin, what would be the first spells you taught an apprentice for say six months." He thought for a second before pulling a book out of his hat.

"The last time I had an apprentice in six months he knew half a dozen spells. Color changing, shrinking, enlargement, repair, energy shield, and energy blast." I nodded. I wrote them down.

"Can anyone here say that six months is too fast for someone learning magic to learn these?" I asked with heads shaking no. I nodded.

"Genie, six months what would you expect your daughter to know." He had a thoughtful expression.

"Most likely the same except also how to control smoke legs." He said while standing and showing his legs turning to smoke. I nodded.

"Doesn't count, that is jinn specific. Impressive but specific to jinn. No fairies, as there are four of you what do you think about the list." They huddle for a moment before separating. FG took lead.

"I would saw a simple healing spell, like for a cut would be expected as well." I nodded.

"Genie, Merlin, is a six month newbie able to do one if taught by a pro." The both nodded.

"Wonderful." I slid the list over to Ben.

"That list will be for level one. There are ten levels. Thats five years worth if we continue the way we did that one. Genie, Merlin, and fairies is it reasonable to assume a five year apprentice will be able to take an apprentice themselves." They all thought for a moment with merlin looking though his book.

"Um, my last apprentice finished in six years." Merlin said. I nodded.

"The last year was he learning or refining control?" He looked back a few pages and frowned before putting it away.

"Right well he only learned 2 spells in the last year and it was difficult ones you would have to have a teacher for, I apologize." I shook my head.

"No don't your book is probably the only reason we got anywhere today. I would say that we break up in ten minutes and reconvene on maybe Wednesday, and everyone bring a book like Merlin has outlining a five year apprentice plan. Then we will compare and contrast for the lists for each level." I looked around and saw everyone smiling and nodded.

"However before we break up I have a list of spells from Jordan." Genie got really happy at the mention of his daughter. "She wants to know what the levels for the spells are. I told her I would try. If you guys say no then I get to sleep early tonight but I figured I would try." Everyone but genie laughed. Merlin spoke.

"I see no problem with this. It will also tell us if we are missing anything from the plan you laid out." I nodded and handed the list too genie. We ended 30 minutes later as some of the spells were not standard. We decided to make a website where spells not on the list could be suggested and leveled. The standard level spells that came from the lists would be the testing spells for the leveling up. Which was done by appointment to the council. And yes you could jump multiple levels with a signed form from a teacher. When I got back to the dorm I laid on top of my bead and sheets and slept. It was lunch time tomorrow when I was bombarded. I was eating when four people I didn't know came over and began to ask me questions. I ignored them so naturally they got louder. Finally not being able to take it I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and let me eat!"

"D, your language. I will see you Saturday." I spun my head to see FG a few tables down with a smile on her face. Lonnie chuckled.

"Your, okay just relax. If you need to eat on the roof. I understand." I kissed her and stood.

"I was going to take you on a date but I guess now we need to do it Friday." She nodded and we went to class.

The Wednesday meeting went very differently. Everyone sat around the table chatting until Ben came in and called it to order. Everyone immediately looked to me.

"Okay is there something on my face, why are you all staring?" FG chuckled and spoke.

"You were the one to get us working together last time. While Ben is the king you are now the leader of the council. This was sent in the email to everyone last night, did you not see it?" I shook my head.

"Anyone else want to lead, I am still in school." Smile were my only response. I sighed.

"Figures no job young person but yeah I can lead a council." They all laughed. I shrugged.

"Okay so lets start with the first six months any changes on that." Head shakes all around.

"Cool next six months, lets go same order as last time. Merlin, Genie, then actually. Do the four of you have the same schedule for the teaching. Like it it standard or is it individual?" They all smiled. Merryweather spoke this time.

"Dear, with fairies usually there is the standard and one you become a true fairy, or a professional, then you specialize. So we can be one. However when it comes to a disagreement then we will speak separately." I nodded.

"Okay then lets get to work I would love the standard spells to be outlined by the end of today, then we could meet every two weeks to talk about the spells we didn't think of then as they are mostly done we could then meet every month. Anyone have a problem with that plan." Head shakes and smiles. So we got started. We quickly stopped on the outlines for the levels and I frowned.

"Okay we need to decide something about the testing. Do they test with or without the item of power?" They all looked to each other, until Merlin spoke.

"What do you mean by that why would it matter?" I sighed and looked at the list in front of me.

"Simple, the hardest spell on the level ten is the other person transfiguration. I could maybe make Ben hairy without my wand but with it I guarantee with it I could make him a squirrel if I wanted to." Merlin looked confused.

"Well yes but why should that matter for you. I have seen you walls from the coronation. You are already level 10. Are you not?" I slid my license over and he was floored.

"7w, who decided that. I thought everyone on the council was 10w?" I looked to Ben, who seemed to be blushing. Genie's body seemed to stretch across the table till he was a couple feet from Ben.

"Why would you decide the level of a magic user? No offense but you don't actually know how hard it is to cast spells." He looked at his hands while he thought about an answer.

"Well, I though that I would rather under level someone then over level. You can always go up but I didn't want to need to bring anyone down. Like when the weatherman says it might rain. No one is upset when it doesn't, but they get pissed when it does." Genie nodded and his body retreated.

"Fair assessment. I vote we make D a level 10w. He raised his hand before bringing it down in thought.

"We never decided how many of the council needed to agree to level up."

"75%" I shot out before anyone said anything. "That way it is more then a majority but still easier than unanimous." They all nodded.

"Okay, makes since so all in favor of D, at a level 10w." All but me and Ben raised their hands. I then raised mine.

"All opposed." They dropped theirs and frowned at me. Merlin spoke.

"D, why would you vote against it?" I smiled.

"To test the voting. We have four fairies, a jinn, a wizard, human, and a teenage fairy. At some point there will be a disagreement. I figured if you are biased your vote should be negative every time. When Jordan comes in here I would expect genie to either abstain of go negative. You simply cant be objective about stuff like that. When Mal comes in I am voting negative. Simple as that." I said making them think about it. FG spoke.

"Well I am very happy you feel that way but I have a new idea for that. What if we each have an alternate. For instances about that." I saw the value in that idea.

"I can see that. So what are the rules for the alternate?" Everyone began to think.

"Can't be your species." Ben put out making us look at him. He held up his hands.

"Like I know the jinn community is very close nit. Genie could you honestly say any other jinn besides Jay, or Jafar haven't watched Jordan grow up." He shook his head.

"No all of them would pass her on principle." Ben nodded.

"Also once your alternate reaches 10 I say they have a non voting council position. Your seat would then pass to them when you feel it should. That way we also always have new opinions." We all nodded at his idea. I smiled.

"Voting time. All for it." Everyone raised their hands.

"Cool so in the mean time. I did get a 75% vote so Ben I get to be 10w." He rolled his eyes and wrote down a note.

"Ben, what level did you give Jordan?" Genie asked.

"4w?" Ben guessed looking at fairy godmother who nodded. He nodded.

"I would have said 5 but then again like D pointed out. I am biased." He smiled at Ben.

"Well I guess the only thing left is to decide who puts the list online and so people can view it and try to level up." Ben said, I sat back and smiled.

"I vote we hire Jane as a secretary and have her do it. I have seen her basically do secretary work for her mother. She also seems passionate about magical history. Ben is there a budget for that."

"Yeah, there is. I originally made the budget for a 12 person council, however with the non voting members then they would be paid less so there is enough for a secretary." He said while glancing at his notes.

"Wait what did you say? We get paid for being on the council?" He laughed.

"You didn't know that?" I shook my head, resulting in the others all laughing. I put my head in my hands.

"Ok, well vote for Jane as secretary, any questions before we vote." Merlin spoke.

"I am wondering what level she is. Would she be upset at the council before she even gets here?" I laughed but cleared my throat.

"Sorry, but I just cant picture her mad at anyone except me when I knock on her window on a Saturday morning."

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Well I am dating her roommate. I usually fly outside instead of walk the halls. But I believe she is a level one right?" I asked turning to FG. She nodded.

"Yes she is and I agree, she is very calm until she complains about loosing sleep to a big bird." She finished with a smirk making Merlin, Genie, and Ben laugh. The fairies just smirked.

"Any more questions?" Head shakes all around.

"Okay vote for Jane as secretary, fairy godmother you don't count." I said causing her to blush and put down her hand. I nodded to Ben who smiled and made a note.

"Fairy godmother do you feel we should have a back up plan in case she says no?" She shook her head.

"No but she may leave noted in the folders about certain aspects of magic tradition." I shrugged.

"Any problems with that?" Head shakes again.

"Okay, anything you guys can think of before I sleep?" I said. Genie raised his hand.

"My youngest. He turns 4 this year. When will he be allowed to learn?" I looked around.

"When does a fairy have enough control to learn?" I asked them. A short conversation later and fauna spoke.

"I would say real spells are able at about ten. However some accidents start at 5" I looked to Merlin.

"Youngest you would take an apprentice." The book came out.

"My youngest was 8, he finished at 16." I thought for a moment.

"Genie, I am afraid I don't even know how to phrase that question for a jinn." He laughed.

"The accidents start around 6 so we give them a lamp as an outlet. They usually have stable magic at about 10." I sat back for a moment.

"So accidents start young. Even Merlin had to take longer with the young one. I say when the first accidental magic happens they get a level one. The youngest you can get a level 2 would be 10 years old. However special circumstances can come through the council with 2 teachers signing off." they all looked to each other and thought. Merlin was looking through his book. Finally after 5 minutes of silence I spoke again.

"Okay lets vote on that just to see where we are on it not for enacting it. If you disagree raise your hand." Genie, Fauna, and Merryweather raised their hands.

"Okay Genie, why not, and be honest I came up with it on the spot I want to change it." He smiled and took a breath.

"Jordan never had a single accident until she was ten and found my book of prank spells. She tried the first and then she couldn't control it afterwards. Thats when I gave her the lamp." I nodded.

"Okay hold that thought. Jay was just given a license how do you give a jinn a lamp cause when this list goes out he may need one based off that story."

"Jordan will help. Pretty much and empty lamp will call to him. Then he will be united with it." I nodded.

"Okay good to know. So how about an age for the young unless an accident happens. Like if you son has an accident then instant level one but if not then. When does school start here cause there will probably be some kind of magical being in a school to help." FG smiled.

"D school here starts at 5 years old." I nodded.

"Okay the five years old for level one unless accident earlier and 10 year old minimum for the level two without 2 teachers in agreement. Genie does that change you mind or do we need more development on the idea." He shook his head.

"No that will work, although that kind of means that every jinn will be in a lamp at 5." I frowned.

"Sorry but if your not bound is it that uncomfortable, I have been in Jordan's and it looked like a room, and not a cramped one either." He shook his head.

"Not with the right spells. But I guess that makes since." I frowned.

"Unless you want jinn to have an older age but I think the rest like the five idea." He shook his head.

"No it's okay, just realizing my son can earn his lamp next year. I am getting excited." His smile was huge. I laughed.

"Ok, excited I can deal with, Fauna your up."

"What about flying, would that be considered an automatic level 1." I shook my head.

"No, that would be like if someone had a tail. Not magical just a help for activities." She nodded.

"That was my only concern." I nodded.

"Merryweather." She took a deep breath.

"What if a child doesn't want to use magic?" I shrugged.

"Then they don't. The level one is purely protection. It is like being allowed to walk around with a weapon. A criminal magical would loose the privilege of using magic. But a child would get a level 1 and IF, not when the choose to advance then they will." She smiled and nodded. "Did that help?"

"Yes D, thank you. My niece doesn't want to use magic but she does have it." I nodded.

"That is the beauty of this system. We say six months but if someone doesn't want to advance the could take 30 years, or never get above a certain level. It is up to them. Even if as a teenager they get up to level 10, the next year they could simply stop. It isn't a must use magic thing. It is an option." They all smiled.

"Okay any other questions?" I asked looking at the smiles around the table. "All for it?" Everyone raised their hand but Ben. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ben, problem?"

"I want to add a level." I shrugged.

"Okay, what level?" I was confused about why he choose now to broach this as it didn't seem like a child section.

"On the top end o want to add a kingdom protector, for one being in each kingdom, and on the bottom end I want to add the letter a. this would be an apprentice level. A level 10 would be able to take an apprentice and teach them spells up to 3 levels higher. However a level 10 may not have more the 2 apprentices. I feel this could be used for like if Genie had two young children. He could teach them before they were ten. However only the spells of their normal level could be used alone." I whistled.

"Damn, I like it actually. Thats, why your the king. So anyone have a problem with that idea." They all shook their head with a smile.

"Vote for Ben's addition, along with the rules previously stated. Raise for a yes." Everyone raised their hand.

"Nice, okay so I believe we are done for this week. Next Wednesday everyone brings a not same species alternate to the meeting." Everyone nodded and Ben closed the meeting.

Friday the spell list came out, and Saturday I was with FG in the gym waiting for the new magic class to start. I was laying on an enlarged mat playing on my phone.

"Morning class, I see we have 8 of you here. Now as you all know magic is now going to be regulated instead of banned in the kingdom." FG said before my mat shrunk and I hit the ground, making people laugh. I stood up grumbling before I looked out at the people here. I saw Jay, Jordan, Evie, Mal, Jane, and four others I didn't know.

"Mal, Jordan, you two are the only ones here not level one please go with D, over to the corner so you can learn different magic, the rest of you we will try the basics." Mal, and Jordan came over to me wearing smirks. I sighed.

"Okay, first off. Jordan I spoke with your father about a jinn and the lamp. If Jay does a spell he will probably need one today right?"

"Yeah most likely, I didn't think about that of I would have brought a nice one." I reached into my enchanted pocket and pulled one out.

"Is this one good enough?" I asked making her turn to smoke and go inside for a minute before coming out.

"Yeah a few spells and he'll be good with that." I nodded and walked over and handed it to FG who smiled. I walked back over to them and took out a paper with spells on it.

"Okay lets get started, first Mal levitation is a level 5 spell, how much can you do?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, a book or two." I nodded and looked to Jordan, who shook her head.

"I haven't tried before, but I have done the rest of the list for 4 and under."

"Well time to try, and Mal saw the spell in you head. Trust you magic to know what you want." I brought over a 10 pound mat for Mal and went to Jordan. I took off a shoe.

"Your still level four so you can speak." She concentrated on the shoe. The laces slowly lifted but the shoe stayed on the ground. I went back to Mal who had the mat about 2 feet off the ground and it was slowly getting higher. I took my other shoe and tossed it on top of it making it flutter for a moment before falling. I chuckled as Mal grumbled. I saw Jordan with my shoe five feet up and hovering their.

"Jordan make it orbit you." She gritted her teeth but sure enough it began to move at a snails pace. It ten minutes I had them both good at the task. Mal was folding the mat and Jordan was having my shoe do random movements to entertain her. I summoned my shoes back and put them on.

"Go get some water or something. Now we do precision." They nodded and relaxed while they drank. I walked over to FG. Everyone had a baseball, they were trying to change the color of. Jay was sitting there staring at a white ball.

"He is having trouble. I almost feel he is trying to hard. How are the girls doing?" I nodded.

"Good, I have an idea for Jay." I smirked and picked up a yellow tourney ball.

"Jay come here." He frowned but walked over with the ball in his hand.

"Toss me the ball." He shrugged and tossed the ball. I put the ball with the tourney ball in my bag.

"I have a yellow ball and a white ball in the bag. Take out the yellow ball." I began to run away and he smiled. It took about five minutes, every time he took a ball right or wrong we would do it again he hadn't stolen anything since the isle but he was good. Finally he took out a yellow ball but one look and I could see the laces. He grabbed his stomach and grunted. I reached into my bag and pulled out the tourney ball.

"Jordan!, Fairy godmother!" They both came running over but FG brought the lamp.

"He turned the ball yellow. I tricked him though. Not sure how his powers will react." Jordan grabbed his shoulders.

"Jay, breath. Relax and focus on going into the lamp fairy godmother has. Touch it." She said guiding him though this. When he touched the lamp he turned to smoke and got sucked in. immediately the outside of it gained an onyx black shine. Jordan smiled.

"Okay Jay now focus on appearing where you just were." Smoke slowly began to come out of the spout until it formed Jay who was now laying on the floor instead of standing. Jordan smiled and hugged him.

"Great job, the standing comes with practice." He smiled and hugged back adding in a kiss much to her shock. I laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Jay, good luck with the rest of class. Now you know how the magic feels right?" He nodded as he watched me pull a shocked Jordan away to a giggling Mal, and Evie.

"Everyone five minute break while Jay masters the ancient art of standing." I said making the whole class laugh but they went to the water fountain. In the five minutes Jay managed 6 trips. This time when he came out I tossed him a ball.

"Make it blue." I said making him frown. The color seeped out from his fingers slowly until the ball was only blue. He smiled and tossed it back. While still in the air it changed back to yellow.

"Good job, now you practice." I stood up. "Now, I do believe my student is no longer scared of the terrible kissing." He punched my shoulder as I walked away laughing. I gestured for the girls to come over again and as they did I dropped my wand having it form a small fence around the corner but in front of them. I tipped over a rack of basketballs.

"Mal levitate the rack, Jordan fill it. If it hits the ground before it is full I tip it again." I had a chair made for me as I watched. About half way through Mal got tired and it touched. I smacked it over and smiled before walking back. This time Jordan was filling it two and three at a time. Mal couldn't handle the increase and the rack fell. I sighed.

"Jordan have you thought to try to help her. If you can do three balls you could help her with the rack and only fill one at a time. They looked at each other and smiled. This time it took a while but they managed it. I smiled and had my wand come back to my arm.

"Jordan can you levitate me?" She focused and slowly I rose into the air. About 30 seconds later I dropped and she began to pant. I smiled.

"Switch Mal you fill and Jordan levitate this time." I reformed the wall. This one took a while for them to get since Mal first needed to master multiple objects. Once they got it I smiled.

"Alright I feel you two are good for the day, unless you want to practice more." Mal glared and Jordan joined her.

"Pigeon, you think you could do this?" Mal was pissed.

"Not sure haven't actually tried. Lets find out." I flicked my hand making it fall over. I levitated the rack and with another wave I had the balls filling rapidly. When it got heavier I slowed down and kept one hand steady focusing on the rack while I used the other hand to fill it with one ball at a time. Finally I slowly put it down and smiled. Turning around the two of them were staring.

"I guess I can." I summoned the wall back to my arm. "Jordan I was wondering if you would like a job with me. I need an alternate for the council for when I can't be unbiased. Like when Mal is up for leveling. Actually that is a bad example cause she is your friend too. So more like for if I develop a spell. I shouldn't be the one to decide what level it would be okay for. You interested?"

"I would like to, but what if dad asks me?"

"He can't. The alternate can't be the same species." Mal Laughed off to the side.

"Who came up with that rule?" I smirked but held my tung.

"Actually it is a good one. There aren't a lot of jinn in the world. So if a spell that would benefit the jinn and hurts the rest come along they aren't unbiased. So genie would have his alternate vote. Now if that person is also a jinn then now there was no point in genie not voting. Like I told them if I am biased, like with you leveling, I will vote no, or I could have an alternate vote for me. Your leveling though is gonna be terrible cause we have me, and Ben on the council. Jordan isn't family so she could be more equal then I could, Ben I really have no idea about who he wants." Mal smiled.

"He could chose me?" I nodded.

"He could but I hope he doesn't. At that point once you two are married you would have the same opinion most likely." She frowned but nodded in understanding. I embraced her.

"D, I take it these two are done for the day."

"Yes they are I they have both mastered the levitation. At least where their level should have it." She shook her head.

"D, Jordan is only level 4 are you sure she has mastered the level 4 spells." I opened and shut my mouth before turning to look at her.

"Please tell me you have." She laughed and gave me a look.

"Yes I have." I nodded and turned back.

"Yes ma'am she is perfect with those ones." I turned back as I heard FG sigh.

"So your answer?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." I nodded and pulled out a shrunken folder and handed it to her. A wave of her hand and it was full size.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Transcripts from the last 2 meetings. As my alternate I want you up to date." She nodded and FG cleared her throat.

"Did you describe all the responsibilities?" I shrugged.

"Mentioned her job yeah, pretty sure Mal is gonna be the only weird case for the council with both me and Ben, and with Jordan as my spare but I am confident she can get a unanimous from the rest. Or if there is trouble I will make her an apprentice. Until she is perfect." She sighed.

"Well on Wednesday I think we need to discuss how fast we need to add the w onto them. Think about Jay. First lesson and her went from 1, to 1w. This could have just gotten way more complicated." I sighed and rubbed me face.

"Have Jane put it on the agenda along with a abstaining section. Cause now that I think about it Mal was right about Ben possibly having her as his alternate. Or like if you pick a student. When they want to level, they can't vote for themselves and you wouldn't be unbiased." She frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." We frowned and Mal began to laugh.

"Maybe I don't want to be one of those things anyway, you seemed way too stressed." She walked away leaving us alone with Jordan.

"I don't feel more than one human slot would be productive. Not trying to discriminate but most of this is about spells. Even king Ben isn't talking much at the meetings." She humphed in response. I turned to see Jordan reading through the papers quickly.

"You good so far?" She nodded.

"Yeah, don't like how much dad talks about us but I understand. I find it funny how half way through you started to act like the leader." She began to laugh then turned the page.

"Damn, ok so you are the leader." She shook her head and kept reading." I turned back to a chuckling FG. We began to walk to the front of the class. Jay had a Tye dye ball and was adding splashes of color before tossing it up into the air and nodding when the color stayed. I snapped my fingers and his ball turned back to white. His eyes went so wide I couldn't help but laugh. He looked up at me and shut his eyes for a few moments before opening his eyes and laughing. I looked down and realized he turned my shirt hot pink. I laughed and fixed it. I decided to head out of the class.

As I stepped out I saw Lonnie turn the corner. I smiled as she walked over.

"You have amazing timing how are you doing today." She hugged me before responding.

"Great, but your sister actually texted me that you would be done soon." I shrugged.

"Same effect, so wanna go get some pizza?" She started laughing.

"You are gonna turn into a pizza at this rate." I shrugged.

"I suppose we could go somewhere else. Anything you want?" That was how I ended up sitting on a docked boat eating crab.

I was eating my crab legs while attempting not to laugh at all the trouble Lonnie was having. Of course though she had to notice me chuckling.

"Oh, come on how are you so good at eating crab? Everyone always makes a mess." I laughed.

"Crab was my main food on the isle. Swoop down to a rock in the middle of an area. Nobody could reach me, and the crabs were ripe for the picking. Want some help?" She nodded while blushing. I carefully focused on her crab with my magic and removed all the meat from the shell. Her eyes widened immensely.

"Wow, that is going to make this so much easier. I didn't even know there was a spell for that." I shrugged.

"Not exactly. Mostly I enlarged the shell by a millimeter and levitated the meat to your place. The shell only need to be enlarged for a few seconds so it didn't even take much magic." She shook her head.

"Still a lot easier." She began to eat again but this time it wasn't as funny.

"So if I asked you to get me a crab dinner would you end up buying them or catching them?" I thought about it.

"Probably catch them. Although I could probably make them for the whole group. Think they would enjoy a crab dinner. You have to make the side dishes though." I said with a smile before taking the claw out and eating it. She smiled.

"Deal, two weeks lets make a guest list, I think Belle would love to come to something like that. Especially if you remove the shell for her." I swallowed and nodded.

"I guess but who are we inviting. And remember it cant be a Wednesday night as I have council, and you have fencing all week. Looks like a Saturday, or Sunday."

"I would say Saturday. We should be able to convince Fairy god mother to allow us use of a ball room." I shrugged not really minding where it happens.

"I cant wait for school to end in 2 months. I am going to just relax all day. Should be fun." I said as I finished my food. Lonnie looked at me nervous.

"Are you sure you wanna relax every day?" I sighed.

"I feel like you already made plans for me this summer by the way you sounded." She smiled.

"Not the whole summer. But I was thinking you could come visit for a week, or two." I laughed.

"I can do that. can't have other guys thinking that your available." She giggled.

"Is that the only reason?" I shook y head.

"My beautiful girlfriend over the summer. That alone is enough reason." She laughed and finished eating.

"Okay, well I am finished here but I think we could make this a big meal thing if we wanted to." I sighed.

"Not big, please keep it small." She smiled and nodded.

It was the following Wednesday when I walked into the council meeting. FG had taken Jordan with her and finally they had arrived.

"D, I don't understand why you didn't just fly me here?" I sighed.

"Jordan has Jay ever told you how many people have flown with me?"

"No."

"Well I have only ever had three people on my back and holding you in the front would seem wrong, but the back is a intimate thing, trust me it is better this way, unless you want me to carry your lamp." She shook her head.

"Nobody touches my lamp. I am very… oh ok, I get it not never mind I understand." I nodded as I opened the door. the first think that happened was I noticed all the people around the table and the splash of yellow in the audience. Turns out Belle decided to come tonight. I walked over and bowed.

"Your highness nice to see you today." She scoffed as she stepped around the barrier.

"Don't you highness me. How are you doing D?" She said engulfing me in a hug. I smiled.

"I am doing good. How is the reactions from this new thing so far." She nodded.

"So far it has been positive. The ban was never Adam's best received law. This has helped a lot of people." I nodded.

"Belle have you met Jordan, she is going to be my..." I turned to find her and she was across the room talking to her father. My head dropped.

"Ok well whatever." Belle laughed.

"Yes I know her. I also thought that was a very good idea. Although that also means that eventually there could be no humans on the council." I shrugged.

"I will address it. It is still new after all." She nodded and hugged me again.

"I will head back up and sit down you mingle." I chuckled and headed back. I sat in my seat and looked around. I noticed Merlin, speaking with a fairy, Genie was talking to his daughter with a witch behind him, two of the fairies had a brother and sister behind them based on looks, and FG just walked in with Evie. I was surprised she had kept that a secret. As Ben walked in I saw Doug following him in, with Jane closing the door afterwards. Ben called us to order and Jordan ran around the table to sit next to me. Everyone looked to me and I nodded.

"Ok, first I want to welcome everyone to the third meeting. This one should be easier since we already got most things set up. First I want to hear the names and species of everyone around the table in case somebody doesn't know. Cause if someone wants my attention and saw wing dude I will be upset." This caused most around the table to laugh and I smiled.

"Okay also before that starts Doug, are dwarfs magical or just, well, ok I am probably gonna get beat for this but are the magical or just sort I don't actually know?" He laughed at me.

"Don't worry I get it. But we can see in the dark, and can feel the different densities in objects. That I show we mine the jewels." I nodded.

"Thank you and please don't tell Grumpy about that question, I was trying to figure out if you should have licenses as well. Ok so go around the room and saw names, and species." Around the room we had Ben and Doug, Merlin and a fairy named Wally, Genie and witch named Ally, Fauna brought Kara, Merryweather brought Ryan, and Flora brought a jinn by the name of Rasha. Finally FG brought Evie and I brought Jordan. I noticed Jane scribbling as fast as she could in the corner. I frowned and looked to the group.

"While I was originally going to start off with something pointed out to me by Belle, and mention a loophole Ben exploited I feel we must first address Jane over there in the corner." Everyone looked over and saw she blushing but scribbling as fast as she could. Finally after a few seconds she caught up and looked to us. I chuckled.

"Surely as a magic council we can enchant her pen and paper and just give her a highlighter for the important stuff." Merlin stood with a smile and walked over while taking out his wand.

"Merlin hang on." He stopped and looked to me. I gestured around the table.

"All human with magic please watch him closely, if you want to stand and walk over feel free." FG gave a huge smile and all the witches and wizards walked walked over, and watched him enchant the paper and pen. It took slightly longer with a question or two asked before they all sat down.

"Sorry Merlin but with how long this has been banned I figured it could be beneficial." He shook his head.

"I haven't taught magic in too long even that little bit was enjoyable." I nodded.

"Okay no on to the point that was brought up. The alternates were suppose to be a different species in order to keep biased out. This leaves the problem of all the humans soon leaving the council in one or two generations. Then Ben chose a dwarf. While somewhat magical and not human it does count but how do we want to address this?" Mumbling occurred rapidly. I sighed and glanced at Belle who was chuckling in her seat.

"Pretty sure Doug is near human." "Is a being not able to use spells really necessary." I smiled.

"Stop!" Everyone was silent. "I heard a lot of mumbling but I heard two thing I want to address." I looked around.

"Jane did the paper record everything?" She looked down at the pen still writing.

"Looks like it yes." I nodded. "I heard that Doug is near human, who said that?" Nobody said a word.

"Jane who said it?"

"Kara." I nodded

"Kara, please complete the thought and explain." She gulped before Fauna put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Well he is a human unable to use spells. While slightly magical, in nature was never actually effected by the ban." I nodded.

"Would you consider Mermaids the same?" She nodded going red. I smiled.

"Not trying to be mean. But that is a good point. Even if humans leave the council in the future is there a problem with being represented by dwarfs and mermaids as that way they would still have a non spell using being. There are two humans here, Queen Belle and Ben. I want to hear their opinions. Any problem with that." Everyone shook their head. I turned as Belle stood up.

"I have no problem with that. I just feel that non spell users should have a say." She nodded and sat. I then turned to Ben. He smiled.

"Well D, first off it is king Ben. I waved a hand not caring making him chuckle. But I agree with my mother." I nodded and turned back.

"All for any being without the ability to cast spells, to be classified as near human, and that we should have at least one on the council raise your hand." All hands of the voting members went up. I nodded.

"Okay last meeting if something passed I told Ben cause I knew he needed to sign it. Do I tell Jane or Ben." Ben laughed.

"You tell Jane. Her job later will be to write the rule up and get me to sign it." I nodded.

"Jane whatever that thing I just said can you make a note." Everyone laughed at my attitude. I sighed.

"Now, who was the douche who said. 'is a being not able to use spells really necessary?'" Everyone looked around, but nobody spoke. FG finally broke the silence.

"I didn't hear that how did you?" I brushed my hair behind my ears which were glowing green.

"Hearing spell. Now Jane who said it?" She cleared her throat and went back a few pages.

"Wally. Said it." I glanced over to him were he tried to hide.

"Merlin, I don't know about you but even I, who grew up on the isle understand the idea of representing everyone that could be effected. What do you want to do about him?" I leaned back. There was silence for a few minutes and I wasn't going to break this one. Genie spoke up to break up the staring between Merlin, and Wally.

"I am sorry but I feel he should be removed from the council." I heard Jordan gasp next to me, clearly not used to see the distress on her dad's face.

"Is there a second?" I asked barely above a whisper, but that was all that was needed. Merryweather raised her hand with a mumbled seconded. I nodded.

"Ben, and Doug I am afraid you are too close to this issue neither of you can vote." all hell broke loose at that statement.

"QUIET!" I yelled causing instant silence. "We all have alternates for a reason. Ben you will be allowed to pick an alternate of another for this issue. And it will become the normal way it happens. Otherwise why not only have 2. Lets make use of the fact we have so many." Everyone nodded. Ben took a deep breath.

"I understand and agree with the leader's decision. I also see that choosing Doug backfired in this situation. Sorry D, I didn't put enough thought into it." I nodded but stayed quiet. "Kara, you idea was a good one, please use my vote for this issue." She blushed red as a tomato but nodded with a stern look on her face.

"Merlin, would you like to abstain or chose another alternate. Again you are too close." He let out a deep sigh.

"Jordan, could you please vote for me." I saw her nod next to me.

"All for the removal of Wally from the council, raise your hand." I was the only one who didn't vote for it. I nodded. "He is removed. Merlin please send him home." A wave of a wand and he was gone. I took a very deep breath.

"I feel just this beginning was very taxing. Everyone please take a five minute break. Ben." He released us for five minutes and I immediately stood and ran for the bathroom. Throwing open the stall I puked everything I ate that day. After a few more rounds I wiped my mouth and stood. Taking a deep breath I opened the stall. I saw Genie, and Merlin standing there. I ignored them and rinsed with sink water.

"It needed to be said." Genie said.

"This is why none of us wanted to lead, sorry we put it on you." Merlin added. I rinsed again before looking at them. Both seemed upset. I sighed.

"I know, thats why I did it. On the isle you do it behind their backs, here its to their face. It will take me a bit to get used to." They both nodded.

"Ben, and Doug are waiting for you outside." I spun around and punched the wall putting a crack up the wall and sending a jolt of pain through my hand. I waved my now broken hand at the wall to fix it.

"I got your hand." Merlin said.

"No, leave it. I will fix it after the meeting." He grunted, but nodded. I walked out of the bathroom to see everyone staring in my direction. FG waved her wand from across the room and my hand hurt for a second before it was fixed. I shook my head.

"I wanted that broken." She shook her head.

"No need to punish yourself." I glared and went to my seat. Everyone sat back down immediately. And Ben brought us back to order.

"Merlin, did you have a back up alternate in mind." He shook his head.

"Sorry but I do not. I was unaware of his biased." I nodded.

"Next meeting please attempt to find an unbiased alternate." I took a deep breath.

"Ben, why did you chose a near human, as we have now decided to call them. No offense Doug. As your alternate. Surely you saw the value we saw with having them in the last meeting." Ben blushed but took a second to compose himself.

"I felt that as a dwarf he had a unique perspective. However I now see the error but do still feel he would have good insight." I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Does anyone have anything to say about Doug here, or about my method I pulled out of nowhere for the solution for it. I apologize for that by the way." FG spoke.

"Your method makes since. I agree with it. As for Doug I say as long as they understand that he wont vote for Ben very much he can stay."

"Seconded." Genie said smiling before I could ask for another opinion. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I know there were a couple topics me and fairy godmother came up with when we taught a class. Did you ask Jane to write it down?"

"Yes she did, but you kinda already covered some of it. The only one left was the Jay from a 1 to a 1w." I nodded.

"Thank you, so at the class I got Jay to use magic and he immediately needed to have a lamp. So now his level changed. How fast do we need to address magical items. If my sister gets a wand tomorrow how long till she needs an updated license?" They all looked thoughtful.

"D, I have an idea." I looked up to see Jane. I nodded.

"Sure speak if I am leading this thing then we will be relaxed." She smiled.

"How about within a day you submit it on the website. Then I will simply mail out a new card. As long as the level itself doesn't jump it isn't a really big deal. It is the same spells your allowed to do after all." I nodded.

"I like it but now we need two voting member, one to submit the idea and one to second then we can vote, I will submit it."

"Seconded." FG said with a smile at her daughter.

"All for the idea" Merlin, and Ben didn't raise their hands.

"Okay although that would be the 75 percent lets talk about it. Ben?" He cleared his throat.

"It is to easily faked. I could go on and submit one for somebody else." I frowned.

"Merlin adding or same problem?"

"Same, Sorry D." I waved my hand. "Ok ideas to stop the faking." Flora spoke next.

"What about only a level 10 or higher can submit the paperwork for someones magical item. So in this instance Fairy godmother would submit a letter to the council. With magic we can easily send a letter overnight. Then a penalty against the level ten if it turns out fake."

"I like it." I smiled. "Any others?" Nobody moved.

"Cool all for it." Everyone raised their hands. "Problem solved. Jane please have the address for the mail in big letters on the first page." She nodded. "Okay, so any other matters we need to address?" Doug was the only one moving his hand but he didn't move it above his shoulder. I sighed.

"Doug , you are on the council. Jane spoke and she isn't. Put up your hand and talk, that goes for all the alternates." Doug put his hand up for a second before blushing making us all laugh.

"I was wondering what about the potions." I laughed.

"Didn't think about that. Ideas?" Everyone thought for a moment. Then Genie spoke.

"In the past all the potions had a legit helpful purpose. Before they were modified. I remember sleep potions being used on the battlefield to stop people from dieing so the could get to a hospital, a death potion for when someone it beyond saving and is simply in too much pain. I would say an unforced signature on an enchanted contract before being taken in front of a medical magical professional." I opened and shut my mouth a few times.

"Wow, that was very well thought out, however I am going to question one kind of potion before I second your solution. Love potion?" He laughed.

"That was made to help arranged marriages. Not everyone lucks out in those situations." I nodded and stared at Ben for a second, as his eyes met mine. He beat me to it.

"Seconded." I nodded.

"All for it." Every hand but FG went up.

"FG why don't you like it?" She frowned.

"I want the medical professional to be able to refuse the potion. I don't want to make suicides any easier." I nodded.

"All for the amendment." Everyone raised their hands and Genie seemed abashed. I chuckled.

"Fastest amendment I ever thought would happen." Everyone laughed. Okay next order of business?" Nobody moved except to look around.

"Jane how many spells were submitted to be leveled?"

"127" My head hit the table when I dropped it.

"Merryweather please make copies of the spells and send them to each member." A giggle and I felt a paper slide under my nose. Sitting up I looked at them. The first 30 seemed ridiculously easy. Then there was a life creation spell, then more that were easy. I focused on the life creation and told Jordan to check if she could do the rest. I read it again and again.

"Why the hell would someone pullout all of their good qualities and use them to make a baby? They wouldn't even be able to love the kid, their love is gone." I looked up and everyone was looking at me with shocked expressions. I sighed.

"Did I surprise you or is it my ignorance?" FG answered me.

"There have been very few who have ever used that spell. We never actually understood why they went crazy. You read it and instantly understood."

"Ok so I am not crazy, I say ban the spell. I saw a pregnancy spell in my mothers book. If they want a baby that bad than this will basically make a clone. I will try to bring the book next meeting for now ban this shitty spell." Every hand went up with a nod.

"Someone has to second it first." Genie said seconded and I nodded.

"Jordan how far have you gotten and how many can you do?"

"Why are you asking my daughter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She is an advanced level four. I noticed how easy the first 30 were and decided I wasn't a good judge. I figured they aren't here for decoration."

"Yeah dad, what is wrong with me doing some work." He raised his hand in the air.

"Sorry not trying to upset you."

"Genie if this causes conflict I can chose a different alternate."

"No, no I am sorry. Just wanted to make sure your not using her to do all your work." I almost fell out of my seat laughing.

"Oh, yeah cause she wouldn't kick my ass if I tried. Anyway, Jordan how many of those can you do?" She took a second.

"The first thirty your right they are very easy, I would say level 2 or 3, but after that I can only to up to number 58, then I can do 61, 84, and I haven't read past 92 which I can also do." I nodded.

"I say the first thirty go into a level 3 category, and the rest that were mentioned go into level 5. this follows Ben's comment from before about it being better to error on the side of cation." I then picked up the list from Jordan and read the list form where she didn't mention the spell. I managed to finish the list before someone spoke again.

"Seconded?" Ben said while reading the list.

"Ben that sounded like a question, are sure you wanna say that?" He nodded.

"Yeah, after the last meeting I read some magic books from the palace. I think I understand enough to second it. I wouldn't suggest it but I will second." I put down my paper.

"Okay vote fore the mentioned spells and levels. All for it raise your hand." Merlin, FG, and Fauna didn't raise their hand. I smiled.

"Majority, but not the 75 percent agreed upon. Ladies first. Fairy Godmother, your problem with the list?"

"Number 14, 17, and 28. I feel they are too dangerous. I want them to be at least level 7." I looked back through.

"Okay I can see that. Falls in the just cause you can doesn't mean you should category. If I adjust the motion to reflect that do you agree with it?"

"Yes I would agree with that." I nodded.

"Fauna?" She looked a little confused.

"I had the same problem, I think it's the fact were were both taught by the same fairies." I chuckled.

"Understandable, however do you agree with the amendment?"

"Yes I do."

"Merlin your problem?" He adjusted his glasses.

"I want 61 put at level 6." I looked back.

"Easy, any problems with the new adjustments?" Head shakes all around.

"Awesome, all for it now." Every hand went up. "Wonderful, I am glad we decided on the 75 percent vote. Cool. I also propose we take the night to look at the rest of these spells. If we head home then I can sleep and Merlin can get himself some help. Any arguments?" There were none and Ben closed the meeting. I stood up and stretched. Walking over to the audience seats I said goodbye to Belle.

"Your doing very good as leader." I shrugged.

"Yeah I kicked someone out on the third meeting, great leader I am." She hugged me.

"Sometimes the right decisions are the hardest to make." I sighed.

"You realize I never wanted to be leader right?" She laughed.

"Yes I do." I nodded. "Good as long as you know." I walked out the door and flew away to get to the dorms. I collapsed onto the bed and slept.

I woke up to someone poking me the next day. I opened my eye to see Mal sitting on my couch poking me with a stick.

"What the hell are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Waking you up you have five minutes before lunch." I sat up.

"Really lunch." I looked to the clock and frowned. "Damn." I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Fairy godmother said you and the rest of the students on the council don't have to start till after lunch. She sent me to tell you since you flew off before she mentioned it after the meeting." I came back out after changing my pants, but I changed the shirt in my room.

"Good to know. So how do you feel abut my teaching. Cause if a am too grouchy I might have to teach you guys again this Saturday?" She laughed.

"You are an annoying teacher but it did help. So I guess it's ok." I smiled.

"Thanks but I need one of your spells for the next meeting." She raised her eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"The pregnancy one." She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Relax it will save desperate people from being stupid."

"I will be sure to give it to you or Ben before next Wednesday. Might be funny to give it to him." I laughed and opened the window.

"You want a ride?"

"Sure." As we landed in the courtyard I didn't stop walking I just went strait for the food line. When I picked up my tray I felt her drop off.

"So by the way you managed to make the papers again." I sighed.

"Good or bad?" I asked as I took the food to the table.

"Could be either at this point. It mentions that somehow you became the leader of the council, then says you already kicked out someone Merlin thought should be there. He did defend you though." I sighed.

"Third meeting and I already want to quit."

"Want to quit what?" Lonnie asked sitting next to me. I grabbed her in a hug and kissed her.

"D, come on some of us want to eat?" Jay complained as he sat down Jordan at his side.

"Jealous much?" I teased as I left an arm around her but began to eat anyway. Jordan laughed as Jay pouted, making Mal laugh at their reactions. Ben then sat down and looked around at everyone.

"I feel like I missed something?"

"Don't worry Benny boo it's not important." She replied, before embracing him with a quick kiss leading to Jay throwing his hands up in protest. I laughed.

"Jay you realize your girl isn't actually saying you cant right." I said taking a bite. Lonnie hit me in the side.

"His girl, girls aren't property you know." I could see her lip trying not to smirk.

"True enough, but the privilege of calling a girl theirs is one us lowly guys would die for." Evie laughed from behind me.

"I know I missed something but that was a nice line." Lonnie smiled and pecked my lips again. This time Jay smiled at Jordan, who then laughed.

"We aren't at the public display part of the relationship yet." She then got up from the table and began to walk away. Jay frowned and looked back to his food. I reached over and smacked his head hard. He looked up at me pissed.

"Jay, follow her dumbass." He looked over at the door where Jordan was standing and laughing at him. He got up so fast he tripped getting off the bench. I simply smiled and grabbed his food to add to mine. Laughing made me look up. Everyone including Carlos who I didn't even know got there was laughing, at me.

"What?"

"You help you friend but then take his food. That is funny." I shrugged.

"You really think he his coming back before class?" Another round of laughing. I began to eat faster since I had more food.

"So everyone, I spoke with FG yesterday. I have permission to use the hall for a nice little party next Saturday. I would like to invite all of you to come." I heard a screech from my right as Evie was excited.

"This will be awesome. What is the theme, dress code, do we need dresses, what time is it at?" I put my hand over her mouth and met her eyes. I swallowed and spoke.

"I made her promise it would be a small party. If you focus on you lessons on Saturday you could wear a dress. Otherwise I would say were gym clothes." I then dropped my hand and began to eat again.

"What kind of party would make that make sense?" Lonnie put her hand on my shoulder.

"D, and I went on a date to get seafood last week. He told me he used to catch them all the time on the isle. We are going to have a crab boil. So messes will happen." She said with a smile. Evie, Carlos, and Mal all moaned and licked their lips.

"Brother, your gonna make sure to get extra for me right." Mal asked in a sickly sweet voice, making Ben laugh.

"And I thought you only made that face for strawberries." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"But the way he cooked them. Even on the isle they were perfect." He laughed.

"Ok, in that case I am looking forward to it." I swallowed.

"Invite your parents too. Belle has been way to good to me for me to not invite her." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"How would my magic help me to not make a mess?"

"When we were there D, laughed at me but then helped. He enlarged only the shell by a few millimeters and the meat slid right out. Then he said he levitated the shell to a new plate. But I think that part is optional." Ben's eyes went wide.

"I never new there were so many small applications of magic. And that is one a level one could do. Well apart from the levitation. That is level, five, right?" I nodded his phone went off right after that for a call.

"Hi mom. No he apparently is going to catch them himself. Yeah he said he did it on the isle, the girls say he cooked them great. Oh, no I don't think he thought of that. Yeah one moment." He held over the phone.

"This might have just gotten complicated." He said. I sighed and took the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi D, thank you for the invite."

"No problem, with all you have done for me how could I not."

"That is sweet. How big were you thinking about making this? Ms Potts could help with the cooking."

"I wanted it small, I am gonna catch the crabs, and Lonnie was going to make a side dish."

"How many council members are going?"

"Well, ME, Ben, Evie, Jordan, and Doug. Why does this seem bad for me?" She laughed.

"Well if you add the rest of the council it would be a good idea. Usually the leader holds a small dinner soon after being elected. I know it was thrust upon you however it would still be good." I groaned and smacked my head against the table.

"I heard that there is no need to hurt yourself. I will help, and so will my staff." I sighed.

"If they help than they eat. How many on the staff?"

"I think 5 could do it perfectly, and you can use my ballroom, and the small dinning room." I sighed.

"Any chance you could have a big tank in a shed or something so I can start collecting soon. This just exploded." She laughed.

"Of course. And might I suggest semi casual with the seafood. Fancy dresses could be ruined."

"Yeah well ok. Lonnie was going to plan most of it. Do you mind if we swing by the palace this evening to talk about it?"

"Of course an I insist you both stay for dinner."

"Sounds good. If it isn't too much trouble could Ms Potts give me a list of ingredients she needs. My party my bill." She chuckled.

"Of course, so if I am correct you have to go I will see you tonight make sure that Ben comes with Mal." The bell rang showing that the former queen doesn't miss a beat.

"I will see you tonight. Bye Belle." I hung up as we all stood.

"This just exploded." I said looking at Lonnie. "She said I should invite the council since I am the leader. Apparently it's custom. We are having dinner with her tonight to talk about it. Ben, Mal your joining us. Sorry Evie no sweats for the crab boil. It just got big." She smiled.

"No problem, more publicity. Stop by for a fitting." Ben simply took his phone back and left while talking to Mal. Lonnie was walking to class with me.

"What do I wear tonight?" I shrugged.

"Sweats?" I received a smack.

**Should probably split it into a different chapter here**

I walked out of my bathroom to get my shirt to see Evie helping Lonnie with her make up.

"Lonnie your beautiful without that stuff and it is only a dinner." I went to put on a t-shirt.

"Stop, wear a dress shirt at least. This is my first dinner at the palace I want to look good." I sighed.

"Fine but why get your make up done in my room?" Evie glared at me. I raised my hands in surrender. I slid on the dress shirt and walked over to Evie who somehow managed to help me with the weird zippers on the dress shirt without pausing in the make up for Lonnie.

"And D I am in here cause I don't want to invite anyone else until I have more details about the party and I was going to invite Jane." I scoffed.

"She is on the council pretty sure she would be going anyway."

"Just remember D, it is your fault not mine that this isn't small anymore."

"Yeah I know. But how was I suppose to know about the leader holding a dinner. You never told me and your the one who grew up with parents on the council." She blushed.

"Okay I am ready." She stood up ignoring what I said. I smirked and bent down. She climbed on and I jumped out the window. As I glided down to the castle I saw Ben and Mal get out of a limo and walk into the door. before it closed I manged to swoop into the hall stopping just before knocking over Ben. Lonnie climbed down before spinning me around. And pointing at me.

"You don't swoop into someone's house it is rude. Do you do this every time you come here? If so I am very disappointed." Mal started to laugh. Before wrapping an arm around Lonnie.

"Don't he doesn't usually have timing that good. When the door is closed he knocks and waits like a good dog." They were walking away leaving me with Ben and Lumière.

"Why do I have the feeling that now that she is going to be more involved my life just got more complicated?" Both of them laughed.

"I know the feeling from my wife. I will say this though. With the right woman the complication is very welcome. Perhaps we should catch up to them." He then walked with large steps to catch up leaving Ben and me behind.

"Mal, does stuff like that to me too, it is worth it." I sighed. But walked after them. When we arrived in the dining room Belle came over and gave everyone a hug.

"Welcome I am so glad to have everyone here tonight." We all thanked her and Adam before taking our seats. The food came out immediately and I began eating.

"So What made you decide to have a party in the first place?" Lonnie began the tale of the date we went on before including the magic used and the shock she had.

"That is incredible. D, could you please do that to mine as well. I usually can only wear a dress to one of those once. Thankfully those parties are dance then eat instead of eat then dance." I swallowed and smiled.

"Of course, I have no problem helping you. Adam would you like help or are you gonna claw the shell apart?" He shook his head.

"I think I will ask one of the others. The non voting members are lower levels so could use the practice. Plus then you cant prank me." I laughed and resumed eating.

"D, why would you bring up the claws it's rude?" Lonnie said next to me making the entire table laugh.

"Lonnie, dear I have heard him make jokes about almost the entire staff. We all know it is all in good fun, he only does it in private so we don't mind." I held up a finger.

"Hang on I have a problem with that statement. Who am I missing form the staff? I thought I got all of them." Everyone heard the smack but I didn't flinch or even react. This caused Belle to laugh.

"Lonnie really it is ok, and D you missed a couple who are no longer working here." I nodded in understanding.

"They don't count then." She smiled and patted my arm before going back to eating. Adam spoke with some hesitation.

"So, how is the classes fairy godmother is teaching on Saturdays going?" Mal began.

"Well Me and Jordan are the only ones not a level one or two so she made D teach us as a punishment. He drilled us on the same spell for 3 hours." I shrugged.

"Do you have better control of it now then you did?" She grumbled a yes making everyone laugh. Belle smiled.

"D, I didn't know you were teaching it. Are you teaching again this week?" I shook my head.

"No, the small rules I used to get away with bending are now resulting with teaching punishments. I annoy teach. That is only productive sometimes." She chuckled.

"What rules were you bending before that you cant bend now?" I chuckled.

"Last week I swore at an annoying group who was badgering me. Before I simply would have been told to watch my language." Ben smirked.

"Yeah, the fact that you yelled the swear loud enough that the entire school heard it we wont mention right." Mal laughed.

"Good job Ben, your learning that was perfect use of sarcasm." Lonnie was giggling behind her hand and Adam was smiling. Belle was frowning.

"The language used by members of a council need to be measured. They are looked up to." I turned to Ben.

"Good thing you didn't choose Mal as an alternate she would get this talk on a daily basis." I received a slap to the head from both sides as Mal glared and Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ok, I am sorry Belle I swear it was only the once since the council meetings started that I swore in public. She nodded.

"I trust Lonnie to keep you in line from now on."

"I will don't worry. Speaking of the council, what is the plan now that the party is going to be here?" Her face lit up.

"Oh, I am excited there hasn't been a crab boil party in so long. Mal, Lonnie please come with me I would love your opinions on what decorations and such." The girls all smiled and walked off stopping in the doorway.

"D, I know you want to pay so what is the budget?" I opened and shut my mouth. Taking out my phone I checked my account and was astounded.

"Ben you said we got paid for being on the council, you didn't say this much." He shrugged.

"Well why else do you think people travel from every kingdom to participate. Sometimes it gets expensive." I shook my head. I texted Lonnie the amount.

"Lonnie has it now but 2000 can be used this week, and another 1000 next week. That way I don't overdraft." Mal's eyes went wide. Lonnie seemed to be thinking and Belle was frowning.

"Does that include the food, cause the crabs are. Right never mind that will be perfect." She smiled and walked away. I looked to Ben.

"I have a feeling I might need an advance." Him and Adam both started laughing. I leaned back.

"So they clearly will be doing the party planning. What do we do?" They looked to each other and smiled.

"Well you asked about a tank for the crabs right?" I nodded. "Well I guess we now go to the shed and decide which one your going to be filling." We stood and walked out the door to a huge shed on the side of the castle. It took us about 45 minutes to find the right size tub.

"This thing is like a pool. Are you sure I can fill this?" Adam laughed.

"Yes I am sure. I will have them set it up before Saturday. If indeed your not teaching then you could start to fill it. Each person will need about 4 pounds of crab. They shrink after all when cooked." I nodded doing the math in my head. When we arrived back in the dinning room there was paper scattered around the table and the girls were all looking at them. I leaned towards Ben.

"Should we run?" He laughed and Lonnie grabbed my arm.

"Look at what we cam up with." She dragged me over and showed me the decision on the sides, the color scheme, the music, and the layout for eating.

"So what do you think?"

"Honestly, I think I know nothing about parties. However I know you are smart enough to do it perfect so I trust your decisions." Adam came up and put a hand on my shoulder. When I looked he simply nodded and I knew I did it right. Lonnie was already back talking with Belle. A few minutes later I heard Lonnie.

"Okay, so the only thing left is invitations. Mal could you draw a nice magic theme for the front and we can writ the information inside, then D, and Ben could sign them." Ben looked confused.

"Why would I sign them?" Belle looked exhausted.

"Ben, as it is happening in your castle your name goes on the invite. D is the main host but your the backup."

"But." Adam elbowed him.

"Right I understand." I chuckled.

"Lonnie's name goes on it too, it was her idea before I cause the explosion of guests." She beamed at me. Belle gave her a hug.

"You have a good one there. Adam usually never gives me any input. Not even the small stuff D is giving you." Adam chuckled while looking at me. I shrugged. A few minutes more and we were leaving the palace. Swooping in my window I let Lonnie down.

"I am sorry that this party became such a big deal." I said wrapping her in a hug. She returned the embrace.

"I don't mind this gives me an option I didn't have before." She reached up and pulled on my horns. Kissing her for a moment I pulled back slightly.

"What option is that?" She chuckled.

"Just plan on two more." She pulled me down again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, before she puled away and walked through my wings to the door.

"I get to invite my parents." She said right before the door shut. I sat on the bed smiling at the kiss for a minute before it clicked.

"Fuck, her parents. I am screwed." I went to sleep hoping I would not have to teach on Saturday.

Well it was now Saturday and I was sitting on an enlarged mat waiting for everyone to arrive. How did this happen, simple. We finished the invitations and I walked into FG's office to give her hers, without knocking. So here I sat with a giant bag next to me with glass bottles and a marble inside. The marble was too big to fit out so they would need to either enlarge the bottle or shrink the marble. However without control they would do it to both. Suddenly my mat was instantly shrunk and I hit the ground. I looked over to a smiling FG and groaned. I picked up my bag.

"D, I want you working with the group from last time." I nodded.

"Can I ask a favor first?" She nodded curious. I turned to address the class.

"Next weekend some of you will need precise control over the enlargement charm." I took out a bottle.

"Those of you who know will understand the importance. I have a marble in this bottle. Your goal is to either enlarge the bottle and allow the marble to slide out, or shrink the marble. With the proximity it will be difficult to do. Should you break the bottle. Repair it, as that is also a level one spell. Mal, Jordan how about a little review pass them out without touching them." I stood back after dumping out the bag. FG stood next to me.

"So this is so that they can eat the crab without a mess? Cause I didn't even know that idea until you told me yesterday." I nodded.

"Yes, I can only imagine the high amount of magic being used in the room next week. Could you imagine if all three of the other fairies are making a mess and with a wave of her hand Jane shows them up. You would be proud admit it." She chuckled.

"Yes I suppose your right, I would." I smiled.

"Also, Belle asked me to do it for her but Adam said he would ask a lower level as they would need more practice with that spell. Only those that you taught would be able to assist him. Lets improve Auradon preps reputation." I was smiling and FG started humming with excitement. "Make sure those that are going understand that they need to focus on the enlargement. I am bringing my class to the ocean." I began to move until she stopped me.

"What spell are you going to be working on?"

"Turning water vapor into water, and also some shields. Not good for indoors. Plus I need to hunt for some crabs." She shook her head.

"Don't make them do your work for you." I laughed, and walked over to them. There was one bottle left in the bag. I picked it up and held it out.

"Mal, enlarge the bottle to barley allow the marble out." She focused for a few seconds and the bottle and marble grew then shrunk then she tried again and it worked. I nodded fixed it and looked at Jordan.

"Your turn." She did it on the first try. I nodded and put it down.

"Lets go we are taking a trip." Walking outside we turned to the door. I held out my hand holding my wand and began to mumble.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"He told fairy godmother the ocean, I guess we are going to be learning water from water vapor and shields." As I finished the door glowed.

"Alright 30 seconds to get through the door. quickly." I ran and opened it rushing them through. As I shut it the door disappeared and we were at the beach. I looked to them.

"Jordan you know a shield, can you make it surround you?" She made one that shimmered blue but only covered her front.

"Before you can level up to 6 you need it to surround you. Mal your turn." She made one that was a giant wall. Slowly is wrapped around her and closed.

"Great hold that as long as you can. Jordan can you conjure water, or turn the vapor from the air into water."

"No I don't really understand it." I nodded. I held out my hand.

"We are right next to the ocean you feel how heavy the air is right. I need you to focus on the weight. Feel the liquid in the air and pull it into your hand then eject it from you." Water began to come from my hand like a faucet. "Then you turn up the power behind it." The water became a stream and I directed it towards Mal. Her eyes went wide and her shield flickered before failing. She sputtered as I laughed.

"You ass. Now I am soaking wet." I shrugged.

"Drying Charm level 3. now were you paying attention to me teaching Jordan?"

"Yes." She mumbled. Okay cool both of you shoot water at me whoever gets it first test the other's shield first. The both looked funny standing there with their hands out. Jordan's began to leak slowly. Then Mal's didn't leak it propelled the water fast and knocked me off my feet. I stood up seeing them both laughing.

"Not bad. Now Jordan lets get your shield covering you first then Mal is going to test it. Mal while we do this try to make the water only go 5 feet, then ten. Control the pressure." It took five minutes before Jordan was fully covered. Mal was sitting there drinking from her finger.

"Ok Mal take down her shield." I walked off and enlarged a plastic trunk from my pocket. I filled it with water and got to work with the crabs. I made Mal switch with Jordan every five minutes or whenever the shield broke. 3 hours later a limo rolled up next to us. Ben got out of the back seat and walked up behind Mal who was shooting water at Jordan.

"Your a little wet aren't you." She spun around after not expecting it and drenched him. I walked up laughing.

"Okay that was awesome. Ben your ten minutes early my class isn't over yet." He sputtered but smiled.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise them." right well I loaded the trunk with crabs so for now we can head back with that. I will load it a couple more times just to be sure. Mal, Jordan put the trunk in the car." I snapped my fingers drying everyone.

"Damn that feels weird on my wings." Ben laughed as the girls walked to the trunk. I began to walk to the limo with Ben.

"D, this thing weighs a ton. How are we supposed to lift it?" I looked back.

"Magic." I raised my hand using my wand and lifted the limo a few feet. Placing it back down I walked over and opened the trunk of the car. 2 minutes later the girls and carefully loaded the crabs into the trunk. I nodded.

"Girls I have to report to FG. Enjoy the ride back." I flew off before they could respond. Walking into the gym I walked over to FG.

"They got those spells down. Ben is bringing them back in the limo." She smiled.

"Good I am glad. Jordan has what 2 more spells before she can level up. And Mal is mastering the spells she should be. So far so good. Would those two suffer if I expanded your class?" I sighed.

"You do realize I am not suppose to be teaching this thing right? You assign it as a punishment." She chuckled.

"How abut a compromise? This idea you cam up with is great. Although I think I will need to keep them at it next week as well. You help me with this class every week and I will treat you like a staff member when it comes to the rules." I gave her a look.

"What does that mean?" She laughed before cringing when a bottle shattered. She walked over and healed the cut finger before helping him to repair the bottle. She came back with a smile.

"I know about Lonnie in you room past curfew. Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't know. Trust me you will teach this class every Saturday either way. But if you agree then I will allow you longer curfew, ability to leave campus during the week, yes you can bring Lonnie. Stuff like that. Right now the palace is the only option during the week. So what do you say?" I sighed.

"I hate teaching. I don't want a class above four people."

"Will you assist with ideas like the bottle thing?' I sighed

"Yes, that wasn't too bad." She nodded.

"Good, pleasure doing business with you." I sighed, and walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone deciding I was gonna take Lonnie somewhere. Calling her I began to walk towards her dorm.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing right now?"

"You know I don't think I have heard you saw my name in like at least 2 weeks." I laughed.

"Lonnie what are you doing right now?"

"Ok, I like being called beautiful better." She started to laugh. "Bu I am in the library looking up ways to travel. Mom and dad would love to come next weekend but the cant afford the train. I am trying to see if there is a magical way I could ask FG about."

"Well fine then meet me in her office. I know the spell but can only get probably half way there. Her class is about to let out we can ask her if she will combo it with me."

"That would be amazing. Alright I will head out now." She hung up and I turned around. I walked back through the doors, noticing that only four people were left in there. I walked up and waited. There was a fairy named Jim who was asking for the group.

"How do you enlarge one without the other? All three of us can enlarge and shrink but the precision your asking us for doesn't make any sense. When would this be practical?"

"I can answer that." They turned to me.

"If your friend was chocking on something, and you don't know how to get it out. If you could shrink the piece of food it would either fall out of their mouth , of fall down their throat and disintegrate. May I?" I took the bottle he was holding and transfigured the bottle into a bust of a head. I then shoved the marble into the throat.

"Your friend is chocking. Shrink the marble and save him." I held it out to him. He held out his hand and focused. Seconds later the marble hit the ground having fallen out of the bust. I turned it back to a bottle and put the marble inside. I transfigured the marble into a pixie statue.

"Free Tinker-bell." His face was focusing and it fell out. I shook my head.

"Nope your level one live shrinking isn't allowed. If this was a pixie you need to enlarge the bottle." I put it back in again and held it out. It took about a minute but the bottle suddenly was 2 feet long. I nodded.

"Good but now all the pirated heard everything fall off the shelf. Control the power." I put everything back the way it was and handed the bottle back.

"Make more sense or do you need more examples?" The four nodded.

"No we got it thanks. I know Jenn wants to be a nurse so I guess that was a really good example." I nodded.

"Glad to help." They walked out.

"That was very good teaching." I shook my head.

"That was showboating. Lonnie wants to talk to you in your office. And I may need some help with a spell." She nodded with a smile.

"Your gonna need help." I nodded.

"Unless I want my wings to go bald yeah." She chuckled as we walked to her office. When we arrived I gave Lonnie a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"D, fairy godmother is right there your gonna end up teaching next week." FG laughed.

"Dear he already agreed to teach every weekend." Lonnie glared at me.

"What about us hanging out?" I shrugged.

"We will do it during the week. No more curfew for us."

"For you D. if you escort her back to her dorm it will be ok but she cannot just walk around after curfew alone." I waved my hand.

"Same thing." She smiled but didn't argue.

"So Lonnie I am told you have a problem." She shook her head out and nodded.

"Yes, I invited my parents to the crab party. Well they would love to come but they cant afford the train tickets. D said he knew a spell but would need help." FG looked at me.

"Which one can you do?"

"Door to the destination. it's how I brought them to the beach today. I was thinking we could test it now and see if we can make it to her house. I could get about half way myself." She nodded with a smile.

"Yes I know I couldn't make it all the way but I think I could pick up the leftover." I nodded and stood.

"Lonnie have them pick up the invite, that way I could simply track my signature." She sent a text and got a reply quickly.

"Ok she has it." I summoned my staff and began the mumbling. FG stood next to me and joined. I noticed her wand in my peripheral vision. The door took on a slight green tint.

"Lonnie open the door." I said through grinding teeth. She opened it and walked through. I looked in and saw her hugging her mom.

"Lonnie, quickly!" I said. She ran back out a few seconds later. I stopped channeling my magic and the door slammed shut and I dropped to my knees. I saw FG stagger and turned my staff into a chair before she fell.

"Thank you D. Lonnie did we have the right house?" Lonnie smiled.

"Yes you did, I set it up for this time next week. Her and dad will be ready." I nodded and slowly stood. Helping FG to her chair I took my wand back.

"Well I wanted to take you on a date but I am afraid I want a nap." FG chuckled.

"Yes I think I will be drinking some coffee as I have more to do but I understand." I nodded and offered my hand to Lonnie. After we left the office she smiled.

"Well, can I at least watch a movie with you until you fall asleep after you fly up to your dorm." I laughed and shook my head making her confused.

"Watch a movie sure, fly not right now to tired. I think I am gonna get some potions for next week." She smiled and lead me back to the dorm. We through in a movie and cuddled. I fell asleep quickly.

"Well it was kinda my fault." I opened my eyes trying to figure out who Lonnie was talking to while I slept.

"I will make sure he gets there when he wakes… oh okay he is waking up now. Just give me a few minutes and he will be there." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, I need to get you to your fitting." I groaned.

"I don't want to deal with Evie right now I am too tired." She laughed.

"I told her you were waking up so she will probably just show up if you don't go over there." I stood up.

"Why do I need another suit again? I hate fittings." There was a knock on the door before it shot open. Mal walked in with a smile.

"Lonnie so I was thinking, with the party do you think we should have some fish as an option as a variety or just the crab."

"What are you doing in my room? I didn't open the door, or invite you."

"No but we have an appointment and your wings mean you need a fitting every time." Evie was walking in pulling a rack behind her.

"Yeah an appointment in your room." She glared before turning to Lonnie.

"Was he complaining about having to come?" She laughed shaking her head yes. She shut the door and turned.

"D, you know the drill take off your shirt." I sighed, making Mal, and Lonnie laugh but thankfully they helped by undoing the zippers on my shirt. I pulled it over my head.

"So Mal I am catching the crab, what is your plan to get fish? Cause I would need to catch those as well. I am pretty sure you three are spending all my money on the party itself." She shrugged.

"Make Ben help you I don't care. This is why I asked Lonnie." Evie brought over three shirts, and quickly began to drape them over me and pin then down.

"Evie what is your take on the fish thing?" She smiled.

"Honestly D I love the crabs you used to catch. But Mal was taking to some of the others. Apparently there are many kinds of fish here that were blocked by the barrier. Have you ever heard of a halibut?" I chuckled.

"I saw that on the menu at the place we went but had no idea what it was. So it isn't that she wants something besides the crab, but that she wants to eat new foods?" Evie nodded as she was pining.

"Yeah exactly, honestly it could be fun to have some fish as well if you could manage it." I sighed.

"I was never a big fisherman you know that. Crabs are easy fish not so much." She nodded before taking the last pin out of her mouth.

"I understand that D, but maybe you and Ben could bond over fishing. I hear a lot of the guys over here enjoy doing it occasionally." She took off the fabric and draped over the next shirt.

"I guess I could try. Mal, I will be willing to try to catch some fish but you cant put it on the menu. Also Ben would need to teach me to fish." Her eyes lit up.

"I think I could convince him to do that. Although he might want me and Lonnie to participate in that." I smiled.

"So is the fish worth it to you or are you willing to wait a week then I will bring the four of us to the seafood place Lonnie and I went to." She seamed to start to think about it.

"Lonnie have you ever fished. I feel like it would be different then on the isle." She nodded.

"I used to go with my dad when I was younger. I never really had that much fun." Mal sighed.

"I get to eat any meal on the menu right." I rolled my eyes but nodded as well.

"Fine we will stick with crab." Evie switched me out for the last shirt.

"So how close are you two to being done with the plans?" They both gave me looks that could kill.

"Forget I asked." I said with a gulp. "But have the other council members responded yet?" She nodded.

"I got the last of them this morning. Genie, Merlin, and Fauna are bringing a date. The rest have asked if they could." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they ask? Now I am confused." Mal laughed while Lonnie explained.

"Unless it is public knowledge of at least a signet ring then you need to ask if a date is coming." I nodded as it made sense.

"Are we public knowledge? In case I get invited somewhere." She smiled.

"Not yet we aren't but with the high profile guest and the fact that it is at the palace means the press will be there. Even without saying anything we will be by the end of next week." I sighed. More press. Mal snorted.

"Yeah we know you hate the press. Just remember they go after me twice as much as you." I shrugged admitting her point. Evie took off the last piece and looked to Lonnie.

"Do you want him to have a jacket? It might be semi formal but he is hosting." Lonnie smirked.

"Sorry D, your wearing a jacket."

"God fucking damn it. Why are you torturing me?" She was taken back for a minute before she walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"If you behave and don't complain, then I could be persuaded to spent the night tonight. After all you were so nice and let me talk to my mom." She walked back to Mal and Evie had me wrapped in a new fabric before I moved a muscle. I smiled very wide as I looked to her.

"Evie any chance I could get accents along the collar on this one?" She chuckled.

"I don't know what was said but you seem much happier. Yes I can put accents on this one. What color would you like?" I shrugged.

"Lonnie what color is your dress?" She smirked.

"My fitting is right after yours Evie knows." I shrugged again.

"Her dress color, just match them, please." She nodded with a mouth full of pins.

"Lonnie what did you say about the date questions?"

"I said yes. Your inviting too many pairs for people to go alone." I sighed.

"So how many guest do we have coming?" She thought for a moment.

"34, or 36 depending what happens with Merlin. I didn't know how to ask about his. What is Jordan for you?" I nodded.

"Alternate that is a good point. I am pinned can someone contact Belle. I want to know the procedure." Mal pulled her phone out and had it dialing immediately.

"Ow, Evie that one isn't plastic." She immediately pulled it out, and apologized.

"No Belle he is just being a baby. He is in the middle of his fitting right now." I sighed and looked down to Evie.

"So are you ready for all this. Your going to a council party, where you are actually on the council." She laughed.

"Mom had me ready for this by the time I was 10." I chuckled remembering some of the chores she had.

"How did you do with the bottle earlier? You do know the purpose right." She nodded.

"I managed it once the entire class. But yes I get it. It is meant to replicate the crab shell right. So that we already know how to do it." I nodded.

"I figured you guys who were coming would appreciate the practice." She smiled and removed the jacket.

"I do thank you. I even brought home the bottle for extra practice. I will have it by next week." I nodded and hugged her.

"You'll do perfect." She returned the hug before pulling back.

"Lonnie your up, you know the drill underwear only." My head was snapping between Lonnie , who was blushing, and Evie, who was messing with a dress on the rack.

"D!" Mal yelled making me snap my head to her. She was smirking and opened the door. "Grab a shirt and leave Lonnie will call you when you can come back." I looked to Lonnie then Mal a few times then spoke with a stutter.

"Rrrright. Tttthat makes more sense." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Shaking my head I knew I needed to clear my head. I flew to the beach and filled the trunk faster then I ever thought possible. Or maybe it just seemed like that as I wasn't thinking of the crabs. I was picturing my girlfriend with her nice long legs standing there in… bad brain. I closed the trunk and levitated it behind me as I flew to the palace. Landing in the back I saw the pool that Adam said would be for my crabs. Quickly dumping them in I noticed it was getting dark. I simply sat down with my back against the pool.

"You look conflicted." I laughed as Belle walked around to my side of the pool.

"Not conflicted just have thing on my mind." She smiled and pulled over a chair that was nearby.

"Like what? I have seen you confused, I have seen you upset, but this is a new one." I shook my head.

"I am not sure telling you is appropriate." She laughed.

"Ah, so your having a girl problem. In that case I am not a bad choice maybe I can help." I laughed.

"If it was a problem I would ask for your help it is slightly different. I was just having my fitting."

"Yes I spoke with Mal I knew about that." I nodded.

"Well mine finished. It happened in my room cause Evie didn't trust me to go to theirs in a timely fashion. Well after I finished Evie told Lonnie to strip to her underwear for her fitting. I stood their like a dumbass for a few minutes till Mal opened the door and told me to go." She was giggling for a few minutes before she calmed down.

"Did Lonnie take off her clothes with you still in the room?" I shook my head.

"No, but I just stood there. People didn't date on the isle. I have just been letting Lonnie lead the relationship but now I cant stop thinking about her in a way I think I need to talk to her about. If nothing else than to simply clear my mind. I agreed no secrets. What if she asks about it when I get back. Or what if she doesn't." I sighed and put my head on my knees. I felt an arm across my back.

"Sweetie, these feeling are natural. Did you ever get the birds and the bees talk from your father?" I scoffed.

"I haven't talked to my father since I was 6. besides that what would there be to talk about. There are no birds or bees on the isle. The only animals were fish, crocodiles and crabs." She shook her head.

"I meant the sex talk." She laughed at my reaction.

"I, um. Well you see I read the books I know enough about that. Why, why do you ask?" She chuckled.

"D, more is needed than simply knowledge. You need to understand your body will start to want things, and react to thing. Perhaps I should have Adam talk to you." I shook my head.

"No I am alright I will figure it out on my own." She laughed.

"D, you have three options, I tell you, fairy godmother tells you, or Adam tells you."

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Then I guess I will be telling you because that is the only way it stays between us." I frowned and hid my face as she began.

It was 45 minutes later when I got the call and she stood to leave.

"Hello."

"D, I am done with my fitting. You can come back now Mal, and Evie left."

"Can you please open the window I will be there in a minute."

"D, are you alright?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, it's open come on back." I took off as fast as I could trying to fly away from what happened. I skidded to a stop inside my room and Lonnie wrapped me in a hug.

"D, why do you seemed so distressed?" I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Well when I left I gathered some crabs before bringing them to the palace." She sat next to me before grabbing my knee.

"What happened there?" I sighed and told her everything about my conversation with Belle. About how I was confused about imagining her and then Belle giving me the talk. She started laughing when I finished.

"Why do you find this funny? I never knew she could embarrass me so much." She straddled my lap and lifted my head.

"D, I am laughing because knowing that there wasn't the talk on the isle allows me to understand the questions Mal, and Evie have asked me so much more. There is nothing to worry about. I will make sure you know if you are going to fast. As long as you stop I would never get mad at you." I smiled.

"So your not mad I imagined you in your underwear?" She shook her head while laughing.

"D, I understand. In fact I do the same when you are shirtless." I sat back a bit.

"But you have actually seen me in just underwear. Remember the incident on parents day?" She smirked.

"Trust me I remember that in vivid detail. The problem was at the time I was a little distracted with your scars. I didn't admire the full view." I felt the blush burning my cheeks. I scooted on the bed until I was laying on the pillows.

"Okay so if you aren't mad at me that makes me feel better." She nodded before laying down next to me.

"D." She started as she grabbed my horns. I snapped my fingers and a click sounded through the room. As we began to make out I quickly shifted so I was the one on top. After a moment I grabbed her thigh with my hand slowly rubbing it. The smooth skin under my hand exciting me. I inched up her leg enjoying the feel of her skin. Suddenly she pulled my head away from her mouth by my horns.

"D, your hand is not to go so much as an inch higher is that understood." I nodded and slid my hand which was now almost on her but back towards her knee. She smiled.

"You should put on some pajamas before we go to bed." She released my horns. I stood up taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." She laughed.

"It's ok relax." I grabbed some light clothes and walked into the bathroom. When I came out she was in shorts and a tank top. I gulped.

"I think I need a cold shower." She laughed.

"D, come on it's time for bed." I nodded and obeyed her. She turned on her side to face the wall and I got behind her wrapping her in arms.

"Night D, don't forget the cocoon. I don't want FG waking us up." The cocoon was up in seconds and I relaxed.

"Night beautiful." She hummed before we fell into comfortable silence and fell asleep.

The following morning I awake to talking outside of the cocoon.

"Is this a usual occurrence? I don't understand the point of the cocoon." I recognized the voice as Jordan.

"I think he uses this so that moms sensors don't pick up that there are two people in the bed." This one was Jane's and I was beginning to question how they got in.

"All I know is that he is probably already awake by now." Mal voice now I know how they got in. opening my eyes I saw Lonnie appearing to still be asleep I slowly removed my arms from around her and backed out of the cocoon sliding off the bed and standing up. I whispered to them.

"Why the hell are you three in my room before I am awake?" I formed the cocoon around Lonnie again. They began to talk but I silenced them by putting my finger to my lips. I opened the door and gestured for them to come out with me. Once in the hall I shut the door.

"Okay now Jane please don't say anything to your mother." She smiled.

"I have already talked with Lonnie about this. As long as you treat her right I wont say anything." I nodded.

"Okay now why are you here?" Mal, and Jane looked to Jordan, who started blushing and stammering.

"Jordan stop. I am to tired for stammering. Jane your up." She frowned for a second before starting.

"Mom told me last night about the real reason for the bottle thing you made yesterday. I had mastered the bottle enlargement yesterday. I was just having trouble with the shrinking of the marble." I nodded still not understanding.

"Well Jordan wants to go to the seafood place as a group today so you can help us understand it. Also her and Mal want you to pay for it. I actually already spent my paycheck on material for Evie to make me a dress so I would also need help." I sighed leaned against the door and sighed.

"Mal, do I have enough left over from the party to pay or no?" She thought for a moment.

"Not exactly. You would have to dip into your before money." Suddenly my wand slithered under my door and attached to my arm. The door opened slowly.

"D, why are you talking in the hall? it's your room." I smiled.

"I just didn't want to wake you do you mind if we come back in now." She shook her head and went back to sit on the bed. I walked in and Mal shut the door.

"Okay well I have an idea." Everyone was looking to me.

"What if all of us go to the beach today, then we can catch some fish, and crabs. You guys get your tests, Mal gets to try some fish, and I get to take my girlfriend on a date next week before I get paid again." Lonnie was confused.

"What did I miss? D you really should just wake me up for this stuff. Then you don't need to recap." I nodded with a chuckle.

"But your so cute when you sleep. Anyway, they wanted me to pay for the whole group to get seafood so they could practice the magic on actual crabs." She nodded understanding.

"I like your idea better. I don't really want crab two weekends in a row. I grew up eating it a lot. Dad used to go with grandpa to the ocean all the time." I nodded.

"Mal is Ben available?" She shook her head.

"No, kingly duties he wont be free till about 8." I nodded.

"Well, I guess we could surprise him with a meal. I just need to ask FG if we can be late. I could call the palace and see what Ms. Potts says about cooking for us." The girls began to talk abut going to the beach I simply opened the window.

"Be right back with an answer."

"D, wait." Jane said stopping me.

"I am her daughter." She smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Hey mom. Yeah I am ok. I know. Actually I have a question. D wants to take us all to the beach and then cook up some crabs so we can test the magic behind it. Right. Well he was going to call the palace to see if Ms. Potts would help us to cook it. About 8. yeah we would be late. Really. I don't think that would be a problem. Yeah sounds great. Love you too." She hung up and looked at all of us. "She said yes." We all simply kept staring.

"Jane, what wouldn't be a problem?"

"Oh right, sorry she want to join us for dinner. She hasn't tried the spell like that either." I sighed. My turn. I took out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Belle how are you and the beast today?" She chuckled.

"Adam and I are well. We are actually looking inside of that pool you have been filling at the moment. Adam says twenty pounds or so and you should have plenty for the party." I nodded.

"Thats great, a bunch of us are going to the beach today so I should be able to finish it today. Do you think Ms. Potts would like a dry run tonight. Of course any staff that cooks will be expected to eat as well. I was thinking about trying to catch some fish for tonight as well. I don't want crab two weekends in a row when I know it's coming." I said with a smile towards Lonnie.

"I think that is a splendid idea. Who would be coming and what time?"

"The five isle kids, dates, FG and you two. Plus of course the staff that cooks." She laughed.

"Well you don't do anything by half do you. Very well but you are gonna need a lot of seafood."

"I know."

"Good, I think strait casual would be best. I assume some of them would like to test the spell combination you mentioned the other day." I laughed.

"Exactly why I woke up to four women in my room." She laughed. As I glared at three of them.

"Very well. It if seafood so I would say get everything here by 6:30. please expect about 5 kitchen staff." I nodded.

"Thank you so much Belle, I will see you later. Oh and please don't tell Ben. He wasn't suppose to see Mal tonight so it is kind of a surprise." She chuckled.

"That should be fun. Do you thing Evie could manage another dress by Saturday?My usual designer upset me when I asked for a simple dress." I gulped.

"I am sure Evie could make a dress for you. She was making three for me so I will simply tell her to pick one and the rest can wait. Which color would you like?"

"Just my usual yellow, or a blue that matches Adams usual." I nodded.

"Perfect, I am sure she will be thrilled. See you tonight Belle."

"You too D, I look forward to seeing this spell in action." The phone hung up and I collapsed on the bed.

"D, what did you just do to Evie?" Mal asked.

"I made her want to kill me but she finally has her break. She gets to design a dress for Belle, for the crab boil next weekend. Looks like I have a pit stop to make before the beach. Mal could you go get her?" She left the room humming a funeral march. Jordan, and Jane left while talking about bathing suits. Lonnie simply reached over and pulled me up and into a kiss.

"You realize how much extra work you make for yourself by including the staff right?" I sighed.

"I didn't grow up being waited on. I don't want to take them for granted." She kissed me again.

"I know, neither did I. I think it is very sweet what you are doing." She embraced me. A few seconds later the door flew open and in Ran Evie, with Doug right behind her.

"Belle wants an Evie original." I nodded and she screamed. I need fabric choices to show her, it will be perfect. it's your fault of course so your buying me the material. This could be my big break." Doug was panting clearly she ran from her room.

"Evie, maybe you should let him get ready. And you could always simply take pictures of her dresses when at dinner tonight." She looked thoughtful.

"No, an Evie original needs to stand out. I want a certain sheen to it." He smiled at me apologetically. Evie looked back to me. Then seemed to realize I was in pajamas.

"Honestly D, I know you my brother in all but blood but still." She went to my dresser.

"I need to get into town and your taking me why aren't you dressed." I was hit in the head by a pair of pants and a shirt. I opened my mouth to talk only to eat the flying pair of socks. Lonnie laughed and stood up.

"I am taking a shower, by D, see you at the beach." She walked into the bathroom chuckling. I simply watched as her hips seemed to sway a little extra today. I felt a slap to the back of my head.

"D, get dressed stop admiring your girlfriends ass." She was taping her foot impatiently.

"Evie maybe we should leave so he could get dressed?"

"No if I leave then he will take forever."

"But he needs to undress." She smiled at him before wrapping him in a hug and kissing his lovingly.

"Doug, I have been making his clothes since he was 5. trust me he is my brother in all but blood." At this point I was already putting on the pants. She turned around to catch me without a shirt on.

"D, hurry up and put on your shirt." Doug smiled at the fact she was rushing me to get clothed. She fixed my zippers. I smiled.

"Doug pleasure seeing you, I will meet you at the beach, if you have a fishing rod make sure to bring it." Evie climbed onto my back and I jumped out the window. As I started to glide Evie laughed.

"He is cute when he gets jealous." I laughed.

"On the bright side he stopped staring at my scars. Although I think that was the first time he was there when you had me in my underwear. By the way why do you need to fit the pants every time. They aren't that complicated are they." She laughed.

"D, the pant need to fit differently based on the type of jacket I make." I shook my head.

"I don't care anymore. Forget I asked." I said and glided onto the sidewalk outside the fabric store.

"So how long do you think it will take." She turned around with a smile.

"I only need a couple of bolts."

"How is it that you manage to spend two hours in there to decide on four fabrics?" She was chuckling as she climbed onto my back.

"This is important. I had to make sure it was perfect." I mumbled as I took off into the air. I opened her window with magic and swooped in. we were off and headed to the ocean in a couple of minutes. Everyone was either laying down on the beach or splashing in the water. After I landed and let Evie off she shed the outer clothes to reveal a very conservative swimsuit. I walked off to find Lonnie. She was splashing in the water. I quickly shed my shirt and dove in. I wrapped her in a hug from behind making her gasp in surprise.

"Hello beautiful how is it going?" She giggled.

"Much better now that your here." She turned and gave me a kiss. She leaned in close.

"Do all the isle kids have scars? Look around, Carlos, and Jay are both in shirts, and Mal, and now I see Evie are both in suits that hide everything. Jordan made a comment about my suit till Mal showed hers." I noticed she was right.

"I wont talk about their scars, but yeah isle hazard." She sighed.

"Think you could make a wall around this area so we could have some privacy. They might relax more." I sighed.

"Only if they want I am gonna grab some crabs you can ask." She nodded and set out. I enlarged a tub and began to fill it. I was in the rocks by Evie and Doug, who shockingly was fishing, when Lonnie came over to ask them. I had just took a nice sized fish from Doug to throw in with the crabs when Lonnie came over to me.

"Mal, and Evie would appreciate it. I got the feeling that their partners all know about the scars." I nodded.

"Makes since. I felt a lot better after I told you. Just let me put this in with the crabs for dinner." She nodded and walked with me. I summoned my staff and stabbed it into the ground. Vines erupted secluding us about 20 yards on shoreline and extending into the water. The guys quickly shed their shirts and the girls revealed that Evie is great with fabric as pieces came off leaving them still in one pieces but some that were much less bulky. I floated the trunk over by Doug and finished filling it with crabs from the rocks. Doug smiled as he taught Evie how to fish. Mal was sunbathing talking to Jane, and Jordan, while the guys were playing keep away with a Frisbee and Dude. I took Lonnie in my arms and we sat relaxing with the water coming up to our toes every wave.

An hour and a half, that is how long it took for a pounding to come from the vine wall. Everyone looked towards it in confusion. I sighed and stood.

"I gotta bring it down for a minute." The girls threw towels around them while the guys put on their shirts. The wall came down quickly and snaked onto my arm. There was a pair of police officers with one of them holding a wand. I walked up to them with my hands up.

"Please relax the wand, we don't mean any harm." They quickly put the wand, and gun away. I met them. Halfway from the rest. As I got closer I saw them begin to stare at my scars. I sighed.

"Officers I will answer your questions, but please relax about the scars. That is why the wall was up in the first place." One cleared his throat.

"Right, I recognize the wings, and horns. Your name is D right, your Queen Belle's isle student right?" I nodded.

"Correct, what seems to be the problem?" The other one who had a wand snapped out of it and met my eyes.

"There was a call about a peaceful but very advanced magic wall done. We were sent to ensure the correct measures were taken for safety. I… well I need to check you magic license." I nodded.

"Of course." I turned.

"Hey Doug can you bring me my wallet it's next to the crab box." He hopped of the rocks and looked at the towel underneath it quickly pulling my wallet out and bringing it. I opened it and handed it over.

"10w, I didn't know anyone who was under 20 was that level. I had just started training when the ban went out." I nodded.

"Well thankfully being on the council I have good tutors." Lonnie at my side laughed.

"Officer if you don't mind me asking what level are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I am level 8w. I think I could make 9 quickly though. I just need the council to except my request for a test." I laughed, and pulled out a small sheet of paper. I used magic to make it a business card.

"How sure are you?" He now seemed panicked.

"Very sure. Why do you ask?" I chuckled.

"You didn't fire spells first, you knocked and did your job." I handed him the business card.

"Give this to anyone who complains. Come watch the council meeting Wednesday. We need to fine tune the leveling process anyway." He took the card with shacking hands. His partner seemed happy for him.

"You can come cheer him on. Again someone complains use the card. Can I put the wall back up. People are staring at my back." They looked around and sure enough there were some people even taking pictures of my back.

"Of course sorry to bother you." I waved it off.

"You job don't worry." They nodded and walked away. The second they left the area I shot the wall back up. Lonnie held my arm.

"We should tell Belle tonight about the pictures. They are likely to make the papers." I sighed.

"Fuck my old life." She smiled at me.

"Lets go back to the water." I followed her and relaxed, eventually falling asleep.

The trip to the palace was funny. Mal apparently had the number in order to use a limo courtesy of Ben. I flew there with Lonnie as my wings make cars very difficult. Landing behind the limo I levitated the trunk to the back. I took out the fish and used lethal spells to humanly kill them. Walking into the kitchen Lonnie went to party with the rest. I didn't see anyone.

"Teapot, where are you?" A door opened to my left.

"There you are chicken wing how much were you planning on cooking?" I laughed.

"Well Doug managed to catch these 14 fish. Not sure what they are, and then I figured about 30 pounds of crabs I left those outside cause I know fish takes longer to prepare." She smiled and took the fish over to the table.

"Oh, he go some nice sized ones too." She complimented before walking over to another door and pounding on it.

"Food time, remember you don cook you don't eat the crab." Three people ran out of the room two immediately grabbing the fish to prepare them, while the last ran to the door behind me.

"How much crab?" He asked.

"30 pounds, focus on the small ones for now the big ones we save for the party next week." Ms. Potts called as she started the oven. I whistled.

"Ok, what do I do?" She laughed.

"D, I am sorry but your wings in a kitchen even as big as this one is." I sighed.

"I can cook in a small one."

"How many times did you fry a feather on accident?" I sighed.

"Fine I will help him catch the crabs." She smiled knowing I understood. As I walked outside I saw the man running around with a net trying to fill a bucket the he had on a scale.

"Relax I can help." He looked up and smiled.

"You gonna simply summon the small ones." I nodded. In a few minutes we were done and I levitated the bucket into the kitchen. I sat in the corner and watched.

When the food was ready I headed out knowing that I needed to get the rest. I found them joking around in the ballroom with Belle explaining her plans to transform the hall. I cleared my throat making everyone look to me.

"Dinner time, Lumière if you could light the way for his highness?" He chuckled but left with a smile. Lonnie sneaked up and hit me.

"Come on you heard last time and you even saw his smile." She shook her head.

"It is rude with so many people here." I sighed.

"Did you tell Belle about the pictures?"

"What pictures?" Belle replied as everyone was walking past us.

"Well, at the beach I wanted us to have some privacy. So I made a wall around our small section of beach. Some cops came to check I was authorized for the big magic. Very professional by the way. One was human one magical. Well while they were checking some people recognized me. I didn't have a shirt on." She stopped walking.

"We will have to address this when it breaks. I am simply worried about when it will. They may wait till the party to have the most impact. D I am afraid if you don't give enough information they might question the others." I took a deep breath.

"What if we talk to a respectable reporter? A private interview. Get ahead of the game." She thought for a moment.

"I will talk to Adam and decide who. Are you sure though?" I nodded.

"Best chance to take the others out of the spotlight. Wednesday before the council. That would be the best time." She nodded.

"We could also mix in the first level up test." She laughed.

"Someone already applied for the test." Lonnie laughed.

"More like D summoned them. The officer we spoke to. He was surprised and made the comment about how he was a level 8 and wanted to be 9, so D here said show up." Belle laughed.

"Do you even have an established test yet?'

"Nope should be fun." They both shook their heads.

"Did you at least tell the others on the council?" I shook my head.

"I figured I would open the docked with the test and what factors to look for then when everyone agrees I would bring out the tester. He already know about him being the beta tester." She nodded.

"Not a good idea. Not a bad one either but still. I understand your point. At least send a message to the rest emphasizing the need for them to think about the testing." I nodded as we entered the dinning room where everyone was already sitting. Adam stood up to push in Belles chair and I did so for Lonnie. A few minutes of chatter latter and a tired Ben cam into the room. Everyone laughed making his eyes go wide and Mal run over to give him a hug.

"What is everyone doing here?" He asked around Mal's head. Most laughed but I corrected.

"Not everyone still missing one person." There was a poof behind me and I jumped surprised.

"Sorry I am late, I had to correct a student." I glared.

"Okay now we are all here." People laughed before sitting down to eat. I stood.

"Okay so first I have an item of business for Jane. Please ensure an email goes out to alert the magical council that testing standards need to be addressed at the next meeting. Now for the fun stuff food. We need to thank Doug for catching all the fish." Everyone clapped for him making him blush. "And finally that you Belle and Adam for allowing these level ones to make a mess of your dinning room." I sat down to my friends booing me with Adam, and Belle laughing. The food came out and lined the table. As the staff began to leave I snapped my fingers locking the door.

"Sit down and eat I wasn't expecting you to eat in the kitchen." Belle chuckled.

"Come sit, he is right about this." They nervously sat and I unlocked the door. I smiled and magic pulled out the seat for Ms. Potts.

"Thank you deary." I nodded pushing it in for her when she sat.

"No problem now, is this everyone who will be attending next wee as well?" She nodded.

"Yes D, this is everyone." I nodded and stood up. "Okay, so something you should know. This is kind of a test for the magical in our group." I walked over behind Ms. Potts. "Would you like a crab?"

"Yes please." I nodded. And levitated a cooked crab over,before spelling it to split in half. "Now, if you simply enlarge the shell by a few millimeters." I snapped my fingers and the crab grew just barely. "Then because the muscle isn't holding onto the shell anymore it slides out." I levitated the side I enlarged and tilted it. It slid about ¾ of the way out before getting caught. "Ms. Potts if you could use your fork it got stuck on the joint." She smiled and pulled it free with no problem, now having half a crab without a shell on her plate.

"Thank you D, that is much easier to eat." I bowed and sat back down. "If you don't want help from the magic then you may begin to eat." The other kitchen staff hesitantly began to serve themselves. I grabbed some fish for me and Lonnie.

"D, could you please?" Belle said drawing my attention. A slow wave and she had a whole crab with the sides separated from it.

"D, why did you do hers differently." FG asked as she was still only on half the crab.

"Cause that one is kinda showing off don't you think." She smiled.

"Yes I understand. But I am actually having trouble separating the shell from the meat." I looked around and noticed the only ones who seemed to have gotten it were Mal, Evie, and surprisingly Jane. I smirked.

"Jane would you like to help you mother." FG's head spun so fast I was worried she would get whiplash.

"Jane that is incredible. How did you do it?" Jane blushed and began to stumble over her words.

"It's, all mental." Everyone looked to me. "If you think that the meat and the shell are both crab, then when you try to separate them your magic will be confused." I summoned the shell from Belle's plate and sent it to Jordan.

"Touch both and try again." It took her a few seconds until finally she felt it shift under her hand. She lifted by the leg and it slid right out. She laughed.

"That was so cool." I chuckled as I sent the shell to FG. She focused for a moment then understanding dawned on her. I chuckled and spoke again.

"The reason Mal, Evie, and I got it so fast was that we ate them so much on the isle. With enough interaction you stop thing of cooked meat and shell as the same thing." FG nodded in understanding. A few minutes later.

"Chicken wing can I have another unshelled?" I chuckled as Ms. Potts and separated the shell.

"She calls you chicken wing?" Mal asked from across the table already on her second crab with some fish now on her plate as well.

"Problem spike?" She glared and I laughed.

""D, what made such a nice lady give you a nickname like that?" Lonnie asked. I shrugged.

"I call her teapot." She hit my shoulder. The dinner went by with a joking atmosphere and even the staff ended up having people unshell the crabs for them. After the dinner we all said goodbye to the royal family as even Ben was staying at the castle tonight. He had an early morning meeting. Lonnie on my back and the rest in the limo we were off. I swooped into my room and let Lonnie down.

"So did you have fun tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the great day. Sorry about the pictures. Hopefully it takes a bit for them to come out. Do you want me at the interview on Wednesday?" I sighed.

"If you don't mind I would love it. But you might get really uncomfortable." She kissed me as an answer. After a minute we split apart.

"You realize that my parents are going to see it at some point right?" I sighed.

"Did your mom question it when she saw them before?"

"Yes she did. But I know she was holding back."

"Tomorrow write her a letter. Include the reason behind the burns and if you want a few small scars. The large ones will never be revealed." She nodded.

"Love you D, I will see you tomorrow."

"Love you to, you could stay the night again." She laughed.

"Not on a school night." She replied before walking out swaying her hips way more than necessary.

"You heard Evie earlier didn't you?" A giggle as the door closed was my only reply.

The story ended up breaking on Wednesday. It included speculation about my mental state and if I was even fit to run the council. School was full of questions and speculation. I had Lonnie with me for the interview and held her hand through the hole thing. The only benefit was that the signet ring was discovered and unveiled so to speak. Entering the council I kissed her and she went to the gallery to sit next to two uniformed officers I recognized. I sat down and waited a few minutes for Ben to finally enter. After he began the meeting I cleared my throat.

"Ok, first up is the spells from last week. I have the list of my opinion. I would say I would collect everyones list and compare them. Everyone good with that?" Everyone nodded and sent the list to me. I compared them.

"Ok, so if we go by the highest level recommended for the spells the only one that is off by more than one level would be the heart stopping curse, and frankly that is simply because I am weird." Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Ok let me clarify. I feel that the best way for this curse to be regulated is through the use. Every one of you said level ten. I said 7." Everyone spoke up at that moment except for Genie.

"Hang on everyone. I want to hear his reasoning why a curse of that magnitude should be such a low level." Genie said.

"But why? That would be to dangerous. If your going to kill you need to be responsible." Merlin replied.

"I agree with Genie. D is usually intelligent about choices like this. Lets listen to his reason." FG stated with a forced control.

"D, you better have a good reason if you want it lower." Merryweather said, clearly upset. I sighed.

"Well to start with I used this curse 14 times this past weekend." The tension was palpable. "I returned from the ocean with 14 fish. When I removed them from the water I killed them instantly. It was quick and they didn't suffer. It is a simple enough spell I am pretty sure a level 3 could cast it. I say level 7 cause by that point you will understand not to use spells on live creatures. I say that on top of the level 7 there is a rule about what it can be used on. Livestock, fish, stuff of that nature is the only reason for someone to ever use it. I know for a fact that the police are on top of the regulations we are putting in here." Everyone was silent as they thought. Finally the girl next to Merlin raised her hand.

"Merlin who is your new alternate who has a thought?" He smiled.

"This is Thistlewit She is a young fairy who is good friends with Arther so I anticipate her being understanding." I nodded

"Thistlewit I run this place relaxed unless your interrupting don't worry about the hand just speak." She smiled.

"Well in order to own a gun you need a special license right?" I sighed.

"I have no idea, officers in the gallery what is the rule on this and does it vary from kingdom, to kingdom?" Their eyes went wide as the magical one stood.

"Well she is right. The only kingdom without a license is Atlantia. However I should mention that guns don't work for more than 10 yards underwater." I nodded and turned back.

"Thistle what is your plan?" She gulped.

"Well, you have a point about the fish. Would it be possible to say in order to use the spell you must be both, level 7 and have a gun license." I liked that idea as could be told from my smile.

"Well I like it. Any other ideas, or comments about it." FG spoke.

"D, you do realize that this would mean next time you go fishing then you couldn't use it." I laughed.

"Yeah but I can use other things that I don't want made public." Merlin recoiled.

"Like what?"

"Have Jane stop the recording and I will tell the council. But I don't want it getting out." He nodded to Jane who stopped the notes.

"Shrink the heart. A level one spell on the heart and suddenly it cant pump the blood enough." Genie spoke.

"How would you shrink only a certain aspect of the body? Never mind one you cant see?" I frowned.

"When you deal with an object enough you can isolate it in you mind. At that point you simply will you magic and do the spell. Suffice it to say on the isle I killed a lot of animals. I know what a heart looks like and how it functions." Everyone was quiet.

"Jane start the pen. Everyone I am put forward the regulation suggested by Thistlewit. Is there a second." It was silent for a few minutes.

"I have a concern." Ben spoke. "We have some police here can we ask them if they think this is a good precaution." I turned around again.

"Cops answer please." This time the other stood.

"I feel that this would be a good compromise. Mostly because of the age restriction on the gun license." I looked to Ben.

"Anything else you wanna ask them?" He shook his head. I turned back.

"Any seconds or do we want more discussion?"

"Seconded." Ben said from next to me. I nodded.

"Vote time, all for the restrictions mentioned by Thistlewit." All but genie raised their hands.

"Genie, your problem with it?" He shrugged.

"Honestly I don't feel I should vote on this. I had a bad experience with this curse. If it was closer I would have had Ally vote however we already beat 75 percent by a lot." I nodded

"While I understand I still would like to know how she would have voted. More insight is never a bad thing, Ally?"

"I agree with the regulation." I nodded.

"Okay Jane make a note of the rules and here are the spells." I sent her the list magically.

"Now I have something to talk about but is there anything else besides that." Nobody said anything.

"Ok, so when we have a level test. We already have the specific spells they need. How proficient do they need to be with each. After all just this weekend I taught Fairy godmother about something you can do with the enlargement spell and she had slight trouble." She laughed allowing us all to do the same. Merlin pulled out his ever present book and read a section.

"I would say the best thing to do would be how I gauged my students on if they had mastered the spell." I nodded.

"As an example can you tell me what the level one spells of shrinking and enlarging would require."

"For those spells I had a marble in a jar that would not fit out of the opening. First they had to enlarge the jar no more than 1 inch to allow it to exit. Then for the shrinking they needed to shrink the ball no no smaller than ¼ of an inch to allow it to slide out. With how close they were much of the trouble came from both objects being effected by the spell." I couldn't hold it anymore as I started laughing my head off. Soon Evie and Jordan joined me. Merlin appeared to be upset.

"It is a reasonable test, I don't see why you find that so funny!" I took several deep breaths before I laughed again softer this time.

"Fairy godmother please explain." She also had a smile on her face but was better composed.

"Merlin I promise he isn't laughing in a bad way. This weekend at the class I am teaching my students most of which are level one he showed up with a marble in a glass jar. He gave basically the same instructions for the goal that you did. In fact I am sure my daughter has it in her bag. She mentioned earlier that if there was a break she was going to practice. Jane please." Jane's face was also red form holding back laughter. She held up her bottle and FG summoned it over, before sending it to Merlin. He looked it over for a few minutes before laughing and sending it back to Jane." I took a deep breath again and sighed.

"Merlin I am greatly sorry for the interruption. However I think great minds think alike." He smiled and chuckled a few times.

"Quiet alright, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions." I waved him off.

"Okay, now that I am done making a fool of myself. We need the rules written on the website for each level. Also we need to point out that they are recommendations. Some people don't test well. If it is slightly more than an inch I don't want to have to fail the tester. Just like if they are not listening I don't want them to pass. Leveling up is a privilege not a right. I submit that we use the tasks written in Merlin's book as a guideline for leveling, with a majority having the final say."

"Seconded." FG said.

"Merlin they are your rules your alternate will vote in your stead." He nodded.

"All for it." Every hand went up.

"Perfect. Now to test it. I am sure most of you read the papers about me being on the beach this weekend." Heads were bobbing.

"Well I had made a wall of vines for privacy as I don't like to advertise my scars. After today I had to talk to a reporter about them however I wanted privacy. A couple police officers arrived to check if I was authorized for the wall. They are now in the crowd of three people. One of them mentioned being a level. Something I don't remember. I think it was 7 or 8 I don't know. But he mentioned how he cant wait to be able to level up. I invited him here with his partner as emotional support. I wish for him to take the first beta test to see how it works."

"How do we know you don't know him from outside of that confrontation." Genie asked.

"Dad, I was there for the." I cut off Jordan.

"Don't worry about it I think I get where he was going with that. Jordan will be voting in my stead. Is that what you were getting at?" He nodded.

"Yes, you brought them here. I trust your word but you clearly understand my point." I nodded.

"Yes I do, why do you think I came up with the alternates in the first place? I hand over leading this council for the moment to, who wants it?" Nobody said a thing. "Fine fairy godmother your up for the test you will lead I need to use the facilities anyway." I stood and walked strait at the bathroom without looking into the stands. Twenty minutes of playing on my phone and I went back out after not hearing any noise for a minute. I sat in my seat while FG and Genie were glaring at each other. I leaned over to Doug.

"What is going on?" He sighed

"Genie wants to give him another try on the spell he messed up as it was the first one he did. He was probably nervous, godmother says that we all have our opinions already so we should vote." I nodded and sat back. After three minutes I got bored and put my head down on the table.

"D, what are you doing?' FG immediately said. I sighed.

"I have been here for like five minutes and you and Genie are staring at each other. I am not involved in this decision. I handed leader to you. Do something. Don't just stare, talk though it otherwise nothing changes." I put my head back down. "Besides I am bored."

"Who votes for him to move to level 9w?" I sat up as everyone raised their hand.

"D, I give you leadership back."

"Thank god. Jane mark it he is to be mailed, did you guys say 9w. Whatever its in the notes. Thank you officer and congrats, now, what is next anyone have anything they want to talk about?" Merlin spoke.

"I am wondering what you plan is for the council party this weekend, in regards to my new alternate." I held up an invite.

"I was waiting till after." I sent it over magically. "Now anything relative to the council itself not the mess of a party I am throwing like a moron" People laughed and shook their heads.

"Okay Jane any new spells to sort?"

"I have none this week."

"Wonderful, so now that we have nothing else and it is a council party any questions about Saturday?" Genie spoke.

"My youngest. Do I need to find a sitter?" I sighed.

"He is your responsibility. Does he like crab or should I catch him a fish or something?" He looked funny.

"What do you mean catch?" I shrugged.

"All the crab at the party was caught by me. Although if your youngest doesn't like crab I am sure Doug could catch him a fish, turns out he likes fishing." Genie laughed.

"You caught all the crab. This should be even better. I am sure a fish would be better for him." I nodded.

"Any more super young guests I should know about." Head shakes all around.

"Awesome Ben." He closed the meeting. I stood and went to the visitors. Lonnie came down and hugged me.

"I think you should catch a couple fish just in case." I nodded no problem. FG came over to us.

"So when is the interview coming out?' I sighed.

"Tomorrow." She nodded.

"D, you are excused from classes. I think that would be best for everyone. Lonnie how prevalent are you in it?"

"Not very enough to cause talk, but mostly about the signet ring but the school already knows about that." She nodded.

"Lonnie ride with Jane so you can get some sleep. D, would probably keep you in his room like Saturday night." Our eyes went wide. She laughed.

"What I randomly get no reading from the sensor in your room and you don't think I checked. The thing about eagle fairies. The males can't exactly go against the words of their mate. If you tell him no he physically cant. You are unable to tell him what to do unless you use the green eyes Mal has. However you can still set limits he cant cross. I trust you Lonnie. Therefore I allow it just keep it to a minimum." She turned and walked over to Jane.

"Um ok, she is cooler then I thought." Lonnie laughed.

"Yeah I guess so love you see you tomorrow." She kissed me.

"Love you too." She walked away.

"Yup I got it bad." I went out the side door and flew home.

Once again I was on an enlarged mat waiting on the Saturday class to come in. this time I had a small barrier up around me to stop FG from making me hit the ground. I was playing on my phone thinking about how little reaction there was yesterday. Suddenly I felt something against my shield. I turned my head with a smile on my face. I sat up and as I left the mat it shrunk to normal size.

"D, take your class and teach them something. Next week I will try again to have you hit the floor. I laughed as Mal and Jordan came over.

"Alright you have two more spells to complete level 5, you have transfiguring the shape of an object, and an energy blast."

"I thought that energy blast was level one?" Mal said. I nodded.

"There is just like there is a shield spell for level one. It is like how I made Jordan make it go all around her. This energy blast comes out as a wave." I used a low power energy wave and the both of them who were standing about 4 feet apart both fell along with FG stumbled behind me.

"D, watch where you do that spell." I chuckled.

"Sorry." I looked to the girls. "So which do you two want to work on?" They spoke between the two of them for a bit.

"Transfiguration." They said together. I nodded and pulled two blocks of wood out of my bag. I held up the first, and turned it into a replica of moms dragon form, and handed it to Mal.

"Turn it back into wood. Just remember your not changing anything but the shape." I took the next and turned it to a replica of a parrot.

"Same thing make a block of wood." I sat there as they tried it for a few minutes.

"Mal, close your eyes, pretend it is clay." She looked at me funny before trying it. The first three times she pushed on it it didn't move. Then she dented it. When she opened her eyes the head had no neck.

"See trust you magic to adjust it. Make a cube. Ficus your magic and try using it like clay for now." She nodded and began to push it together. I looked to Jordan.

"Jordan try what I told Mal. Close you eyes and pretend its clay." It took her a good four minutes until it began to bend. When Mal finished making the block of wood I walked over.

"Ok put one hand on top and on on the bottom. Focus on a crab. Feel the wood change in between you hands until you have a crab in you hand." She nodded and sat down. I noticed how much she was sweating. Walking to Jordan I found her sweating as well. However she also was at a rectangle so I waited while she pushed again and it was a cube. I nodded.

"Good job, now for the next step put you other hand on the top. Focus on an eagle in flight. Feel the change in the wood until you have it." I sat back and watched them. They were both sweating an hour later. Jordan had a t shaped blob, while Mal had a disk.

"Stop for a drink your both sweating too much, you need energy." They put down their wood and walked over to get a drink. I went over to FG.

"How they doing with the bottle?" I asked noticing some had it about five feet away from them.

"Most are still working on the control. A few have it down, like Jane. I have them trying to shoot an energy beam at it. Everyone already broke the bottle enough that they are able to repair it. How are your two?"

"They can use wood like clay, now I am working on them using magic to mold it. Probably next week they will figure out how to shape it without touching it." She nodded. I have noticed the sweating, perhaps when they finish the assigned shape then you should allow them to leave the class. Homework can be a new shape." I nodded.

"Ok not a bad idea. So everyone in you class knows how to repair the bottle." She narrowed her eyes.

"If you cause an injury you are in trouble." I sighed. "Fine. Take the fun out of it." I walked away to her laughing. I gestured for them to come back and they did. They immediately got back to work. Twenty minutes and Mal collapsed with a crab in her hand I summoned it.

"Good job." I turned it back to a wood block. "Make a Ben statue for next week." I tossed the wood back.

"You know I really hate that you actually succeed in teaching us the spell. I want to complain about my brother teaching me." I smiled.

"Love you too sis." She punched my shoulder on the way by. I went over and sat next to Jordan who had the shape, now she was doing the details. It was another twenty minutes before she rolled back to lay down. I took the eagle.

"Impressive." I changed it back to a block making her glare. "Make a Jay statue for next week. For now head on out." She nodded.

"You know, your really annoying, but at the same time you explain the lesson really well." She walked past me and out the door. over with FG everyone had the bottles in front of them and were trying to use an energy blast. A few had one that could go about a foot. I smirked at FG who frowned.

"Almost time to be done, we have to get Mulan, and Shang." I sent out an energy wave which broke every bottle.

"Fix the bottle and you can head out for the day." FG rolled her eyes.

"Yes the annoyance is right." everyone laughed but one by one they would slowly repair it and head out with the bottle. When the last one left I followed FG to the office where we found Lonnie sitting in a chair. She stood up and embraced me.

"Are they holding the note?" She nodded. Yeah they have been in the kitchen for the last ten minutes waiting with it. I nodded.

"FG you ready for this." She nodded and pointed her wand at me. I summoned my staff and focused on the door. once it was glowing Lonnie opened it and ran through. Seconds later she came back followed by he parents and a couple bags." I dropped the spell and almost fell, but Shang caught me. Just like last time I sent my staff to catch FG with a chair before she fell.

"Thank you, for the assist." I used the desk to stand up strait. "That is a very draining spell over that distance. Have you ever though of moving closer?"

"D!" Lonnie said slightly embarrassed, making her parents and FG laugh. I simply shrugged and stood up strait as Shang assisted FG inter her fluffy chair. I summoned my staff to me and it wrapped around my arm.

"We can put your stuff in my room. I think I am gonna sleep in the woods tonight. I have a feeling I need to." Shang shook his head.

"No I was going to get a hotel for the night I am not going to put you out." I shook my head.

"Weather you are in my room or not I am going to the woods tonight. I need to."

"Dad, believe it or not him going out there he is probably gonna sleep better than you will on his bed. D, your going to the tree right?" I nodded. FG finally caught on.

"Your being called? Do you need to go now? I could call the palace." I shook my head no.

"Nah, it can wait, I thing it's something about the rain. It seems thirsty." FG nodded in understanding. Lonnie's parents were still confused.

"Mom, dad, his wand was given to him by a tree. Now when the tree needs something it calls him to fix it." She smiled.

"That would be amazing to see." Mulan said while smiling. FG cleared her throat.

"Most fairies never reveal the location they got their wand to anyone. My daughter doesn't even know the story of how I got mine, never mind where. D, has shared his with Lonnie put he will probably never share with another." I rubbed my neck and shook my head.

"Sorry but she's right. I don't like sharing it with people." They both nodded.

"Understandable. So why don't you lead us to your room." I smiled and began the walk feeling a little better than last week. About half way up they dropped the bombshell.

"So D, we saw the paper, and your response." I stopped moving and turned. I met Mulan's eyes which had a sense of sorrow in them. Then I met Shang's he had a hard look in his eyes.

"You went through a lot. We are sorry for what happened. Also we know we haven't gotten all the stories. Just know."

"Shang don't do it."

"If you hurt my little girl those will seem like paper cuts."

"Shang what did I just say." I started laughing. I turned to Lonnie.

"You dad is awesome." I turned and lead the rest of the way. As we entered the hall we heard banging.

"D, don't make me get Mal to open this door. you know I need to fix your hair then your bringing Belle her dress."

"Sorry Evie I had to play chauffeur before playing delivery boy." Her head spun.

"D there you are. We need to get you into your suit then you need to."

"Bring Belle her dress yes I am aware. We still have 4 hours." She glared. I sighed. And wave my hand to unlock my door.

"Lonnie gotta go." She was laughing and her parents were simply confused. I was dragged away from them and towards Evie and Mal's room. I was in the room for like two seconds before being pushed into the bathroom. I simply sighed and took the shower leaving the shower I found that Evie had put my pants in here this time leading me to believe others might be in her room. I quickly dressed and walked out into the room. Now that I had some time I saw that Mal was actually sleeping off the training from earlier. Then we had Mulan, and Lonnie talking to Evie while holding a dress bag. I opened the window before they noticed me.

"D, don't dry your hair I need it wet to style it." I glared at her.

"But I need to dry my wings."

"Spell them dry then I need your hair wet." I grumbled and spelled them dry. Sending a shiver up my spine.

"I hate drying my wings like that." She smiled.

"Well thank you." She said before directing me to a chair for her to use. I sat down and noticed Mulan staring.

"Might as well ask. It was already in the paper." She blushed, but came closer. When she pointed or asked about something I told her most of the answers. Even some I didn't tell the paper. Then she pointed to the one from Uma. I shook my head making Evie complain.

"Not telling that one. In Auradon there are only four people who know it." Evie took on a sullen look as she finished my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw a slight green streak in it.

"You dyed my hair?" I asked upset, only for her to shake her head.

"No I thought you did it. I just worked with it." I shrugged.

"I will talk to FG about it later maybe it is something about my fairy blood. Am I good to get dressed Ms. Fashion." She punched me and gestured to the suit on the hanger. I put on the shirt and jacket getting help with the buttons.

"I hate the jackets. Is there really not a better method for my wings?" Evie shrugged.

"Not that I have found. So unless you want to try a different designer." She was upset with herself suggesting that. I simply laughed.

"Yeah, of course cause why would I stick with the one that I only have a problem with the monkey suit." She smirked at my sarcasm.

"Mulan, how comfortable is Shang in a monkey suit." She laughed and smiled.

"He, would rather be in his armor from the war. All 65 pounds of it." I nodded. This resulted in Evie offering to try to make a good suit for Shang in the future.

"Well if you gonna talk shop can I get the delivery?" She glared.

"Remember glide as much as possible. Seams hate your speed flying. That is why I have to reinforce the heavy jacket fabric." I nodded.

"Yes, yes now the dress." She handed me a suitcase as long as a person but only about 8 inches thick, with her logo emblazoned on the side. I smiled at in.

"Don't want me bending it." She smiled and shooed me out the window. I waved goodbye and jumped flying to the palace. There were already press on the front walk this early. I simply made sure my glide was flawlessly turned to walking. The flashes started before I even hit the ground. A few guards met me as I landed and held the reporters back. I sighed. Looking out over the press I found the girl I gave the interview to. She had done a very tasteful job.

"Katrina, you may ask two questions before I go inside. I will come back out later to meet my date." She smiled and there were a couple flashes in her direction.

"What is in the case? And where is your date at the moment?" I nodded.

"This is a dress for Queen Belle, and my date is getting ready for the party with my sister." I began to walk away, with questions being yelled to me. I ignored them till someone questioned my relationship.

"What is your relation to Katrina, are you and Lonnie having problems?" I froze and spun slowly all the other reporters took steps back. I looked at the man who seemed to be retreating into himself as the seconds went by.

"Lonnie and I are enjoying a fantastic relationship. Katrina is a reporter who does very tasteful work. She wont read into a situation with out evidence. Perhaps you should take her advise." I noticed who he worked for. "Your paper took some cellphone photos and ran with the crazy teen theory. What you should remember is that broken bones grow back harder. The kingdoms haven't always enjoyed peace. Ask a veteran about his scars. See how he feels bout them." I turned and walked into the palace to silence from the reporters. When I got into the castle the suitcase dropped as I clenched my fists too hard and the handle snapped. One of the guards repaired the case and ran while the other opened a closet door and pulled a spare shield.

"D, I know punch the shield." I turned and saw my eyes glowing in the mirror shine of the shield. He braced himself and I punched. He flew down the hall stopping just before the wall on his butt. Adam chose that moment to come around the corner next to the guard. Who was standing up and wiping off the dirt. He glanced to me and bent down to pick up the shield.

"If he had this attached to his arm it would be broken. You lucky he was hired when I first transformed back. I had my fair share of angered shield bashing. Somehow that little interview was streamed live. Belle and I watched the whole thing. Jeff please escort the man off the property." The guard nodded and headed out the door. I waved my left hand and the shield was good as new. Adam smiled.

"I didn't however have the ability to repair what I broke thank you." He returned to to the closet.

"Hows the hand?" I sighed and tried to move it.

"Three broken knuckled and a sprained wrist, I think. I will leave it for a few minutes. Good thing I used my left. When FG gets here she should be able to fix it. Self fixing get difficult." He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. We ended up out next to the pool with the crabs, and four fish.

"Do the fish have certain destinations?" I laughed.

"Genie is bringing his youngest son. I think he said almost four. Then I figured the other three would be given to any other children that appear." He nodded.

"True you always get extras. Sick babysitters, stuff like that. Never a bad idea. That is also why I said four pounds for each person. I can eat four but only because of my past. Most wont have more than 2 maybe 2.5 the extra go to people you weren't expecting." I nodded.

"Why do people care so much about me. Like the press. It can't simply be because of Belle taking me from the isle."

"You are rare." My head spun to see Belle standing there in the dress that was beautiful on her.

"You look beautiful." I said making her smile and look to her husband who seemed to be speechless. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Evie does beautiful work, what do you think dear?" He cleared his throat and recovered.

"Yes it looks wonderful on you." She laughed and hugged him. Before turning to me.

"D, how much has fairy godmother told you about eagle fairies?" I shook my head.

"Not much. She has mentioned the power of my feathers, about how my mate would be able to set boundaries that I physically couldn't break, about Mal's eyes, but that is really it." She nodded.

"Ask her to explain more. It is very rare for a full blooded male fairy to be an eagle fairy." I nodded.

"How much time until the party?" I questioned causing Adam to take out a pocket watch.

"About an hour and a half, we have probably 30 minutes till they start to arrive." He said.

"Dear don't forget with the magic council there is a good chance many will arrive using magic. The entrances should be fantastic to watch. Especially since this is the first time in years they can do so." I laughed.

"Pretty sure my entrance was good." They laughed.

"Yes D, it was flawless. However you arrive through flying to most things. In out kingdom your arrival is old news." I shrugged, not really caring that much. We walked around to the front of the castle to see the press had swollen to a hoard. We took a few breaths and exited the doors immediately flanked by guards. We walked to a small podium in the front of the grass where the press was. They immediately began to swarm until Adam held up his hand silencing them.

"Members of the press, as this is a council event I will simply remind you that not everyone involved is used to the press questions. Anyone attempting to mess up a member will be escorted out. You may ask questions however you will be clear about them. I also will tell you that you are to remain off the pavement entirely. This is the magical council. Most of them will clearly be arriving through magical means. I want no accidents." Almost as if he heard us there was a loud blast like a firework as a sparking blue missile shot through the gate turning into a convertible car skidding to a stop about ten yards away. Merlin exited and frowned at the skid marks.

"Oh dear, I thought I had the anti skid tires on." A wave of his hand later and they were gone and he was escorting his wife out of the car. I took a few steps and shook his hand.

"Welcome Merlin, and of course your beautiful wife. I am so glad you could come. Do you mind talking to the press or would you like to go strait inside." He chuckled.

"Good to be here. Am I the first one to arrive?" I nodded. He tapped his wife's hand which was through his arm.

"Of course I will address the press. Who can park my car?" I gestured to the valet behind him who he quickly gave the keys. He then followed me to the podium and exchanges pleasantries with Adam and Belle. The ease at which he navigated the press showed how much I had to learn. Most questioned however seemed to be about me leading a council that most felt he should. Questions halted as a firework crashed where Merlin's car was and exploded into blue smoke. As it cleared I saw Genie, his wife and a little boy holding their hands. I walked over and introduced myself the same way I did before. Genie sent his wife and little boy with Merlin, who was headed in after his turn with the press. The next to arrive were the three fairies who showed up as little balls of light until they were walking on the ground. Next to them were children. One for each, as I was suddenly glad that I had multiple fish. I quickly brought the children inside myself as the fairies elected to answer questions about their nieces and nephew. When I emerged I realized I had missed the arrival of a carriage pulled by nothing. But the students for Auradon prep were here. I quickly hugged Lonnie and shook her parents hands. I arrived at the podium as Belle was saying that these children are under 18 so there would be a 3 question maximum for each student. All were asked what level they were some questions being wasted on the non magical. A magical door appeared as the three fairy's alternates walked through and thanked the person on the other side. A few minutes later all the students were inside except for me and Lonnie who were waiting to welcome everyone. Two fairies flew down on little wings like most fairies had and landed. This was Merlin's alternate and her date. They said a few words before entering the castle. The only ones left were Ben and Mal. When the limo finally arrived they stepped out. Waving to the camera they answered questions for a few minutes before I looked at my phone to see that there was 2 minutes until the start and we were missing Genie's alternate, and FG.. A broom began to swoop down and stopped by the podium. They said a few words and headed inside. As the bell struck a blue ball appeared with a man floating beside it. When FG emerged from the ball I laughed. A I shook her hand she answered a couple questions until we went inside. As the doors closed behind us I spoke.

"Fairy godmother I need a favor." She turned with a worried look on her face. I smiply held up my now badly bruised hand. Lonnie hit me.

"How did you hide that this entire time? Let me guess you punched something after that reporter pissed you off when you showed up." I used my good hand to rub my neck.

"If I say I am sorry does it make it better." I said before gritting my teeth as my hand was healed by FG, who was shacking her head. Lonnie smirked.

"No, but the pain makes it better." I rolled my eyes and through my arm around her and brought everyone to the ball room. I had never really been one to mingle but it was expected of me, so for the next couple of hours I mingled with the party. Evie had went to the point of making business cards for today. Even the kids seemed happy. The entire party had no interruptions until Lonnie had to cover my mouth.

"Ow, what the fu..." I got out. Everyone was now looking at me surprised until I backed up and reveled Genie's son holding five of my feathers. Everyone was staring as Genie and his wife shot to their son and Genie took the feathers, as his wife took their son from the room. Everyone even the DJ was silent as Genie took the few steps up to me holding out the feather.

"D, I am very sorry for this. He has a feather collection from the colorful birds at home. I promise he wont do it again. We can bring him home now." I shook my head.

"He is young. It is okay. Just stung a bit." I took a deep breath. "They are already out. How many are there?" Lonnie took them carefully and counted.

"Five." I nodded.

"I think with enough magic we could turn them into a nice lamp for when his powers emerge." Genie had his jaw literally touching the floor.

"D, the last time I saw someone take a feather you lost your mind." Jordan was now next to me. I simply nodded.

"Are you saying your 4 year old brother had bad intentions? Cause I don't think he did. Besides this is suppose to be a party. Lets have some fun." I summoned my staff and tossed it to Mal. "I will be back soon. Supply some magic." Her eyes began to glow but it wasn't to control me. I walked out of the party with Lonnie on my arm. After we left the party I groaned. Lifting my wing I moved some feathers to see blood. Somehow that kid got blood out of my wings.

"D, are you ok?" Lonnie asked.

"That is what I would like to know." Belle apparently slipped out with us. I smiled.

"Yeah just stung. Little tyke grabbed them all from the same little area. Some skin came off too by the look of it." I waved my hand over it stopping the bleeding. A few more minutes of focusing and it didn't even have a bruise. Lonnie hugged me.

"D, what are you hoping to prove with this lamp?" Belle asked after inspecting my handiwork. I sighed.

"Do you remember the press response the last time I had feathers yanked out?" She nodded.

"Not very good."

"Think about after the party. There are too many kids here for it not to slip what happened. This way Genie gets to explain and even mention how I didn't kick him out. Let them claim my upbringing makes me crazy now. Scars or not I want to ruin that guys paper." She smiled. And fixed my feathers over the bald spot.

"Very mature response. Lets head back in." We walked in to see 8 people surrounding a small tornado. At the base my feathers were slowly making a lamp. Mal dropped to one knee and I shot over there like a bullet taking my staff from her. I slammed the but against the floor and shouted.

"CHANGE NOW!" Instantly I felt a drain and the feathers turned into a green metal lamp. I dropped the staff which instantly became a circle bench and caught all the people before they dropped to far. I lifted Mal in my arms and walked over to Fauna who had a magical barrier around the kids.

"D, I am fine put me down." I ignored her.

"Fauna She dropped can you check her?" She waved her wand a few times.

"She is simply tired. She will be fine." I put her down feet first and she stumbled into Ben who had followed me over.

"I got her." I nodded. Now that I looked I saw Merlin, Genie, Merryweather, FG, Jordan, Flora, and Jane, all of them almost passed out on the bench. I walked to the middle and picked up the lamp.

"Well that seemed like more trouble then I thought it would be." I handed the lamp to a chuckling Genie.

"Clearly you are very strong, and you don't even realize it. Your sister I could feel the power coming out of her." He took a deep breath. "She was trying to do her part but did more than her share. Once she gets a wand I am almost worried." Merlin used a staff to walk over.

"D, has she seen where you got your wand? It seemed to react well with her." I sighed.

"No, she hasn't do you think it would be a good idea?" FG was the one to reply.

"Maybe not the same tree but possibly the same area. Your more similar than you know." I shrugged.

"I guess she will come with me tonight." Everyone slowly stood up and I took back my wand and fixed the floor.

"Everyone." I called gathering attention. "AS we have had plenty of excitement for the moment perhaps sitting down at the table would be a good idea. I didn't realize it would drain so many people sorry." A lot of people laughed though they still began to make their way to the dinning room. Lonnie was on my arm as we lead the way. Her parents right behind her. As we walked into the room Ms. Potts was putting out a platter of fish towards one end. Her head spun to meet mine and she almost panicked.

"Lonnie could you help her understand. I don't want her to panic." She immediately went over with a smile. I assisted the worn out fairies into their seats and escorted the children to the end with the fish that seemed to look like nuggets. Looking around I snuck behind Jordan.

"Where did you dad head off to?"

"D, he went to explain to mom, and Jason what happened. You don't know much about lamps, but lets just say this is pretty big." I shrugged.

"Good big, or bad big." She laughed.

"Good big." A few minutes later I was standing making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. The door opened and Genie came in. The little boy walked up to me.

"I sorry. You have pretty feathers. I collect them." I rubbed his head.

"No problem buddy. Just don't do it again." Genie took him down to the other kids. His wife however was staring at me before suddenly hugging me.

"Thank you so much. My family is in your debt." I returned the hug hesitantly. I met eyes with Jordan. I mouthed _what is happening?_ She simply sat there laughing. She finally let go. I bowed.

"No debt, just a friendly gift to your family." She took her seat with unshed tears. I sat down as the servants were sitting down at the end of the table. I looked around as everyone looked to me.

"Oh right speeches for the host forgot." Everyone laughed at that. I shrugged. "Not my house it's understandable. Okay so lets see. Thank you all for coming. I hope you like crab. The kids seem to like the fish nuggets." Everyone looked and saw the kids already eating so chuckled. "Most of you know I don't really stand on ceremony. So I am simply going to thank the royal family for the use of their home, and thank the cooks down the end there for well cooking. If you need a clean crab feel free to ask. Everyone dig in." Some laughed but all had a smile on. Lonnie tapped me on the shoulder and pointed down the end to the cooks who all had crabs on their plates and were looking to me. I smiled and walked down to that section aware of half the people watching me. I showed off by splitting two crabs on each plate without cutting them in half. Sitting back down in my chair I did the same for Belle, Lonnie, Mulan, and Shang. As I took a crab for me I simply pulled the crab shell apart instead of using magic.

"Jane could you please do mine?" Adam said to Jane who was right next to him. Merlin began to laugh.

"This is why you came up with the bottle idea isn't it. You wanted you friends to be able to separate the crab." I smiled.

"I have no idea what your talking about good sir." He laughed and focused on the crab for a good thirty seconds before he managed it but the shell was almost three times the size of the meat.

"Not as easy as it looks. Good job children that it great focus." Clapping was heard from everyone who wasn't at the test last week. The meal was filled with fun conversation and even adults learning about magic.

Everyone began to leave the castle after about two more hours. Finally it was me and the royal family, plus my sister.

"Belle thank you for the use of you home." I said with a bow before she hugged me.

"It was fun. I also think this was the first time servants were at the table of a council meal." I nodded.

"Good, Adam, Ben thank you as well. Mal I am taking you out for the night." Her face was weird.

"Why it's already after 11? where are we going?"

"It was suggested that with how well my wand worked for you I bring you were I got it. And frankly I was being called back to help the tree anyway. So we are going to tonight." She sighed.

"Okay fine." She hugged Ben, Belle, and Adam. Then came outside with me. I used a spell to put her in pants and bent over she climbed on. I took off and shot over the press towards the woods. As I threaded through the remaining trees and landed I let her down. As I touched the tree it formed to my arm and told me it was thirsty. I backed up and made water for it to drink. Roots lifted up like a platform so Mal and I wouldn't have wet feet.

"This is were you got your wand?" I nodded.

"Yes. This tree somehow moves itself to my needs." I turned around water still coming from my hands. As I sat against the trunk a chair came from the wood. Try to walk around see if you get a feeling of belonging." She nodded and stepped off the platform. I relaxed the water for a few minutes to make sure I didn't flood the tree. Almost 2 minutes later there was a shriek followed by a laugh. I walked over and saw Mal, sitting in the branches of another apple tree. I laughed.

"Stay as long as you feel the need to." She nodded. I went back to mine and went to sleep.

I watered the tree when I got up in the morning and went to find Mal. She was eating an apple while using her other hand to water hers but she was still in it's branches. I laughed.

"So how does it feel to you? Do you need to stay?"She touched the trunk as it formed around her hand. Pulling back she shook her head.

"No I can leave. These apples are so good do yours taste like this too." I laughed and nodded. She smiled and the tree slowly lowered her. As she stepped off a branch wrapped around her ankle before breaking off. She looked panicked before it clicked. She smiled and looked to me.

"Is that my wand?" I smiled.

"Yeah, try to get it to become a wand." It quickly entered her hand but she frowned.

"It wont become a staff." It kept changing shape but it wouldn't get any bigger or smaller.

"We can ask FG about that later for now lets head back" She nodded as her wand quickly became a choker necklace.

"Works for you." She smiled.

"Yeah I thought so." She climbed on and we flew back. I dropped her in her room via window and I took the hall to get to mine. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Slowly it opened to reveal Shang.

"D, come in we were just waiting on Lonnie before going down to get dinner." I smiled.

"I didn't meant to interrupt I simply needed some new clothes." He nodded and I walked inside to see Mulan combing her hair on the bed.

"Hello D, how did you sleep?" I smiled.

"Very well actually. How about you two?"

"Well." I took some pants before going into the bathroom. I quickly showered and put on the pants. Walking out I opened the window.

"I will be right back I need to dry my wings." Mulan nodded and elbowed Shang who was staring at the scars. I jumped out and came back a minute later only this time Lonnie was there as well. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it on zipping it up before Lonnie came over.

"Morning beautiful, how bad are the papers?" I asked almost wincing at my thoughts.

"Only one had you in a negative light. The rest thought you were very professional. Katrina was definitely the most positive." I nodded.

"Let me guess the bad was the same one that ran with the scar pictures." She nodded. The four of us began to walk down to breakfast.

"I hate the press so much." I said receiving chuckles.

"The only ones who like the press are the ones who aren't featured." Shang said making me nod in agreement. After gathering food we sat down to begin eating.

"So D, I here you are pretty good with a staff?" Shang began only for Lonnie to get upset.

"Dad, no. you know he can protect me you don't need to challenge him at everything. His magic is more than enough. Don't put him through what grandpa did to you." Mulan was chuckling but decided not to get involved. I simply cleared my throat.

"I am not that good. Your daughter seems to never loose to me." Shang smiled.

"Well how about this. Since my daughter would be upset if I called it a test. How about a bet?" I raised my eyebrow.

"With what stakes sir? Sorry but I am kinda broke after funding the party last night." He laughed.

"Well you have what 2 ½ months until summer vacation. If you can last 3 minutes in the arena with me then you can spend a week with us and Lonnie." Mulan was smiling clearly surprised. "If you loose then she will only be allowed to see you for one day over the summer. Total." Lonnie got pissed.

"Dad that isn't fair, besides what if he defeats you? You aren't even being fair. One day thats ridiculous. He could literally visit whenever he wants. He has wings." He shrugged.

"Fine, if he fails then one day here. He can visit for a couple hours at a time. And if he defeats me, what would you like his reward to be." She thought for a second, before smiling at me.

"The summer cottage. I want three weeks of just us there for a vacation. I turn 18 in September. You can trust us." I was shocked to the core. My eye were darting between the three of them. Shang was leaning back thinking with Mulan whispering in his ear.

"If you go there then we will provide nothing for the three weeks. Think of this as a compatibility test. You will need to get your own food, and each week we will give you a bill for the utilities. Lets see how you manage." His eyes locked with mine. "First on the ground for 5 seconds loses. If you succeed in the three minutes you still get the week." I gulped and looked to Lonnie who looked excited. I nodded.

"When do you want to do it?" He smiled.

"I am done with my food are you." I pushed my tray away.

"Lets go." Lonnie ran off to tell Jane, and the other isle kids. By the time we got to the field we had a group of about 12 people following us. I walked up to the coach.

"Hey coach, do you mind reffing for me and Shang." His eyes went wide.

"What is going on?" Shang walked up.

"Well he is dating my daughter. We are going to have a friendly spar with a staff. First to stay down for 5 seconds looses." He narrowed his eyes but nodded anyway. He grabbed two staffs from the closet and came over.

"D, no magic. Ceiling at 7 feet. No flying." Coach said handing me the staff as we walked to the kill zone on the field. "Neither of you can leave the kill zone. Accidental will result in a reset. Purpose will result in a loss. Clear on the rules?" We both nodded. Coach said go and we circled for a moment. I was content to drag out the circling cause I would be happy with the three minutes. Until of course he smiled and lunged. He tried for an overhead strike but I blocked that with the middle only for him to twist the other end into my crotch making me drop to my knees. One flap and had some space to stand. The smile on his face never leaving even as some in the crowd called cheap shot. I stood and focused. I jumped forward grabbing the last six inches of the staff to give me a longer reach shocking him as I swung at his legs. When he blocked I tried to punch him in the face with the small section I was still holding slipping my top hand so I now had a hold of the middle once again. He ducked the punch and went for the legs. Tilting the other side down I managed to block his hit, and tag his shoulder with my counter attack. He rolled away rubbing his arm now smirking.

"You adaptable." He said but I stayed silent. He slapped the ground launching himself into the air clearly above the high limit only to come down with enough force that the block put me down an a knee. Spinning my staff I managed to clip his knee tripping him. As he stumbled I sent a strong gust with my wings, sending him to the ground. He rolled though the fall, only to launch himself when his head was at the bottom landing in a crouch.

"I thought there was no magic." He was smirking.

"Wings, aren't magic. Apparently like how launching yourself above 7 feet is clearly not breaking the altitude limit." He laughed. He ran at me, and tried an uppercut with the top of the staff following it up with the bottom. I dodged the top but the bottom clipped my arm giving me a nice bruise. I spun around from the force of it only to then get nailed in the back of the head. I went tumbling. Struggling to stand I staggered as I walked forward. Shacking my head as he smiled, I retaliated in one swift motion he caught my staff with his at my leg but I held it there. When he tried to throw it off I rode down his bouncing it off his knuckled into his face as he rolled again. He rubbed his jaw. I pushed my advantage and got behind him grabbing his staff locking him against my chest and dropped face forward to the ground. I held him as he struggle and the coach counted. At five I released his staff and rolled off of him. Coach was laughing.

"That was defiantly not what you meant by five seconds on the ground but you were down and he wasn't on the ground either." Shang took some grass out of his mouth as I was healing my arm the was black and blue. He walked over and offered his hand.

"Not what I meant but I can respect the ingenuity. How is the arm?"

"I cant heal it. Self heal it too hard. How is the jaw?" He laughed.

"Painful." I waved my hand immediately healing it as he grimaced for a second.

"That is useful. Why cant you do it to yourself?"

"The knowing it will hurt distracts and that means I can heal it wrong." Lonnie came running up to me.

"3 minutes 28 seconds." I hugged her holding my arm away from her. Mal came up with a smirk. Without asking she drew her new wand and waved it. My arm had a shot of pain before it was healed.

"Thanks, sis." She chuckled.

"No problem, have to get used to the wand anyway right." I nodded. As Ben hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek from behind. Mulan hugged me.

"Congratulations, on beating my husband. I think we need to talk to my daughter about her gambling. I hope you don't mind if we steal her for the day." I hugged her before pushing her away.

"No of course not. Have fun. You should have her bring you for pizza. There is a great place in town." This had the result of making Lonnie laugh.

"I swear you are obsessed with that place." The family walked away leaving me with the coach and a bunch of surprised students.

I was congratulated by those that watched and Mal picked on me about needing to behave myself. I responded by sticking my tongue out at her. I didn't see them again until dinner time when I sent them back with FG's assistance. The kiss that night told me how happy Lonnie was with me. However I was also away of just how long it was until summer vacation.


End file.
